Of Vengeance and Beauty EDITING
by Sailor Raspberry
Summary: Cryptid Academy has a new teacher, Serena Lockeheart, a fiery, independent woman of the 1800s. This 25 year old beauty is expecting nothing out of the ordinary, but finds herself stumbling into a world full of werewolves, vengeance, and timeless romances.
1. Prologue

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Prologue  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

The sun was setting in an aura of pink and orange, leaving her hair silver in the pressing evening. She emerged from the sidewalk, walking confidently through the tall, metal gates and up the cobblestone pathway.

Serena Lockeheart eyed the courtyard before her, eyes blue and dusky and speculating, sweeping across the finely sculpted hedges and blooming flowers. From the outside, Cryptid Academy appeared exquisite; its large, stone structure gave off an ominous appeal.

Switching her valise to her opposite hand, she gripped a bronze doorknocker, allowing its weight to thump back down onto the wooden frame.

After many knocks, the large doors creaked open, revealing a dark-eyed woman frowning down at her.

Serena examined her face before grabbing up a pile of skirts into her palm, curtsying politely.

"Very pleased to be in your acquaintance," she said, hair falling over her shoulder, eyes catching and holding the other woman's. They were startling violet, intense and contemplating. "Serena Lockeheart."

She pursed her lips, braided hair swinging as she stepped aside, beckoning Serena into the building. "You're late."

Serena straightened, biting back a scowl. "My apologies, I must have lost track of time."

"Yes, well, the headmaster doesn't appeal to lateness. That's just a warning on your part, Ms. Lockeheart." The woman led her through the hazy hallway, peering at her from the corner of her eye. "I'm Raye Merrick, by the way."

Serena smiled, flicking a piece of hair back over her shoulder. "The name suits you well, Ms. Merrick."

She let out a bark of laughter, turning a corner, revealing a new hallway. "Please, call me Raye. I'm not one for formalities."

"Then I must insist that you call me Serena," she smiled slightly, tightening her grip on her valise as she glanced around the hallways.

Raye seemed to notice her sudden nervousness, for she turned to face her, stopping in front of another pair of doors. "Don't appear anxious in front of the headmaster. He'll use it against you one day."

Serena's eyes grew round as she was ushered through the doors. Four new pairs of eyes turned to her.

She gulped, suddenly left deserted as Raye stationed herself on the opposite side of the room, beside a blonde man with equally contemplating eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Lockeheart."

Serena's head swung to the middle of the room, to the man standing behind a great wooden desk, with intense blue eyes and long, graceful limbs. He tipped his head toward her, smiled, "A pleasure for you to join us here at Cryptid."

Serena felt her cheeks redden, blazing, and she did her best to fight it back. "Please, call me Serena." She curtsied, dipped her eyes to the floor. "And you are..."

The man chuckled, noting the tint on her face. He came around his desk, forward to her to take her tiny hand in his, "Darien Repens," and he placed a soft kiss on the pale skin there.

Serena's skin prickled, tingling, but Darien was already moving back, a small knit in his brow. She frowned. "Mr. Repens, is everything alright?"

Her frown deepened as he turned his back to her. "My apologies, Ms. Lockeheart." He was back at his desk, fingers tracing along the edge as he went to sit down. "I think introductions are appropriate." He looked over at the four others who stood off to the side.

The blonde-haired man, the one Raye had wandered over to, stepped forward, "Jadeite Garnant."

A tall, brunette headed woman curtsied slightly, "Lita Maughan."

A man, also brunette, bowed, "Nephrite Apperson."

Raye nodded her head, moving across the room, "Come now, Serena, I'll show you to your bed chamber."

Darien watched as Serena followed Raye out of his office, did not speak until the door was closed securely behind them, and he did so through a smile. "Lovely woman."

Lita crossed her arms. "Darien."

Darien glanced over to her, eyebrow raised. "Yes, Lita?"

She pursed her lips. "You're being strange."

He only tilted his head at her. "I'm sorry. I do not know the meaning of that word." Then, when they shuffled their feet, eyeing him, he straightened up. "You can move along now. Review your notes. Prepare for class."

The three obliged, catching his hint, and they quickly exited, shooting outlandish glances over their shoulders as they did. Classes ended an hour ago.

Darien heaved a sigh, slumping back into his chair. He tapped his fingers along his desk, squinting his eyes at the wall. "Serena Lockeheart." He glanced toward the closed door, thinking. "She smells like strawberries."

* * *

Serena collapsed on her bed, skin still tingling, bothering her.

She glanced around the room, at the small desk and bureau. A single candle glowed dimly by her bed, but it did nothing to light to room, so she scooted around on the blankets, finding and curling around her pillow. "Darien Repens." The name make her stomach twist, tight and dancing, felt like a child, like she should be whispering to friends about her schoolyard crush.

Pursing her lips, she sat up. She had spent hours on a train, and she felt restless.

* * *

There was a soft knock at his door, jerking him from his thoughts. He blinked, looked down at his book, at the page he had been trying to read for the past hour. He folded the corner of the page and shut the cover gently. "Enter."

Serena's blonde head peered through the doorway, eyes searching for and finding his. "I need a favor."

Darien raised an eyebrow, removing his reading glasses, and his heart maybe skipped a thrumming beat. "And what would that be?"

Her cheeks tinted pink.

* * *

The two walked slowly down a staircase, pathway guided by the gentle flickering of the torches hanging from the walls.

Serena laced her fingers behind her back, let her eyes slide up toward his face. "I'm really sorry to bother you. I couldn't find Raye, so I thought-"

Darien kept his attention ahead. "No need to apologize, Ms. Lockeheart. It's my pleasure."

Serena flushed, cleared her throat. "Call me Serena, Mr. Repens," she whispered, letting him grasp her elbow to guide her to a stop.

Darien flashed a smile, "At your request, then." He pushed open a door. "Serena it is." He motioned her inside, giving her access to the stalls."However, in return, I insist that you call me Darien."

Serena managed a quick nod, mouth working at a reply, but then Darien was stepping back, away, toward the opposite wall. She watched, silent, blinking, as he rolled his head on his shoulders, like trying to work out a kink. She cleared her throat. "Are you feeling well, Darien?" She took a hesitant step forward, voice dropping to a whisper. "You seem pale." She lifted her hand, but stopped herself halfway. His breathing grew heavy.

She steeled herself against her hesitation and let her hand rest tenderly on his forehead. He inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes suddenly startlingly, brightly blue. She frowned, hard. "Darien, you're burning up."

Darien gently pried her fingers away, and a bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. "I'm fine, Ms. Lockeheart," he said, harsh, and he saw her face fall, saw her expression close. "I'm fine," he said again, kinder, and let her hand slip from his. "I trust you know how to find your way back to your chamber."

Serena stared at him, let her eyes drop down his front, to his twitching hands, clenched tightly at his sides. "Are you sure you're all right? You're sweating..."

Darien's jaw clenched hard. The hair at the base of his neck stood.

"Darien..."

The echo of a howl chased the goosebumps down his spine. He had to leave.

Serena's eyes were wide when he looked back over to her, her shoulders growing tense. "You have wolves on the premises?"

Darien growled, deep in the back of his throat. Serena froze, and he could smell the fear on her. "I apologize," he forced out, stepping backward. "They seem to like the forests outside the school's property." He took another step, searching for the staircase. "I should chase them off. They might scare you. The students."

"I'm not scared," she rushed out, and her eyebrows drew downward as he stepped up the first stair.  
"And that isn't very safe. Please, allow me to assist."

"It isn't a task for a lady, Ms. Lockeheart. I won't allow it." He was slowly moving away from her.

Serena sputtered. "Excuse me, but that last time I checked, you were not my father!" She crossed her arms. "I am plenty capable of assisting you, if you're going to play that game."

Another impatient howl ceased the air, and then suddenly Darien was running.

Serena gasped, watching as he took the stairs two at a time, and she scrambled to pick up her skirts. "Rude," she scoffed, and tripped her way up the stairs to follow him, pigtails trailing after like two great, silver ribbons.

The door that led to the back of the academy was found wide open, and she skidded through it, skirts hitched up and eyes wild with anger.

Footsteps padded softly across damp grass, and she whisked around, eyes blazing blue. "Darien! I find your childish behavior very-" and her sentence stilted off, heavy skirts falling from her grasp as her arms dropped limp.

Before her, a great, black wolf, eyes piercing blue through the dark. A set of canines, shining and long and eerily beautiful, glinted at her, mocking her, and Serena stilled.

The wolf began circling her, calculating and graceful, shoulders dropped low, snarling. He easily reached her hips, and he slowly closed in.

Serena whimpered, chin jutting out as the wolf sniffed at the dip of her back, poking and prodding, curious.

She was gasping, alert, and the wolf growled, lips pulled back, teeth showing.

He came around to her front, looked up at her, but she trained her eyes ahead, lips pressed tightly together. The wolf nudged at her, and when she didn't budge, he pushed harder, forcing her down, and her chin was beginning to quiver, fingers grabbing a palm full of grass as the wolf's pink tongue licked up her cheek.

She was in a squat, fighting back fear and the welling in her eyes, and the wolf took a final, deep sniff at her. And then he pounced.

Serena hit the ground screaming, as sharp teeth bit into her neck, paralyzing, and finally tears fell over, pain and fear and sharp, deep devastation.

The wolf pulled away, staring into her face with hard, blue eyes, and she felt the blood running. He dipped his head again, licked.

And then he was changing, limbs elongating, snout shortening, pupils dilating, taking the form of a new creature.

"Darien?" she whispered, eyes wide, body frozen, and he stared into her face again, eyes searching hers before he lowered his head, pressing his mouth against her neck.

She was stuck, trapped and unmoving beneath him as his tongue lapped gently at her bleeding wound, a hum of victory vibrating through him.

"Get off of me," she hissed, and slowly she could move again, so she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing hard.

He paused for a moment, considering her request, and she continued to struggle, but she was weak, head dizzy, and Darien nosed up under her jaw, sniffing.

Her stomach swooped, eyelids fluttering, and she was hit with such a sudden feeling of excitement and fear that her hand lifted to grasp his jaw, shoving him away hard. He let her push him, smiling as he went, and her defiance grew.

She struggled to her feet, dizzy and stumbling, and got nowhere as his long fingers wrapped around her ankle, dragging her back down so she fell in a cloud of dirt and dust.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers to bring her hand up beside her head, holding it there, trapping her. "_Mate_."

"What?" Serena asked incredulously, shaking her hand free and wriggling as he instead grabbed her jaw to tilt her head to the side, so he could examine her neck. "What did you just call me?"

Darien pursed his lips, and then, considering it, lowered his mouth to pull her earlobe between his teeth. "The bite was a little deeper than I expected. You'll probably need a bandage."

"Wha-" Serena, strength ebbing its way back into her, pushed at him. "Get off of me, you...you...God! I don't even know what you are!" She was shouting, and he just smiled, shushing her.

"I'm insulted," his voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Don't tell me you've never heard of a werewolf before."

Serena gasped, and then suddenly he was kissing her, snaking a hand around the back of her neck to angle her head up, deepening the kiss and meeting her tongue between their sealed mouths.

She whimpered, gripping his shoulders tight because she didn't know what she was feeling, a burning hot, searing sensation deep in the pit of her stomach. He smiled against her.

He pulled away, leaving her gasping for air, and she stared up at him, lips parted and eyes flickering over his face.

Darien stared back down at her, smirking as he swiped a thumb along the corner of her mouth. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Something in Serena's mind clicked, and she pushed at him until he went, rolling off of her and to her side. Still struggling to catch her breath, she pushed shakily up onto her feet. "Werewolves are just myths," she said, breathless. "This is just some ridiculous dream."

Darien, one eyebrow quirked, sat up and leaned back on his palms, watching as she stumbled away. "Sorry to break it to you, love," he called after her, "but this isn't a dream."

Serena shot a glare over her shoulder, pressing a hand into the burning bite on the side of her neck. Her hand came away sticky. Darien chuckled behind her. "I'm leaving," she said, and didn't stay to hear a reply.

She could feel his gaze follow her as she disappeared into the building.


	2. Chapter 1

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter One  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow! Two chapters in one day! That's amazing! Anyway, I hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

She sat in front of her bureau, lips pursed and eyes closed. The sun's early rays poured through her open window, a slight breeze picking up loose strands of silvery blonde hair.

Her hand rested on her mirror, knuckles white from her tight hold. "It was just a dream." She stated for the fiftieth time that morning. "I just have to look in the mirror to prove so."

Serena rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to ignore the sudden stiffness on the right side of her neck. Taking deep breathes, she slowly lifted the gem encrusted mirror to her face, peeking open her eyes.

Her eyes shifted towards her neck, and she felt a scream etch into her throat.

The mirror clanked back onto the wood, the sound of rushed footsteps echoing back to the now empty bed chamber.

Serena flew down the staircase, ignoring the crazed glares she received from the stray students that lingered in the hallway.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whispered, her chant hushed and ragged.

She caught sight of the headmaster's office doors, and she hurtled herself at them, flinging them open.

Five heads looked up in surprise, turning to look at her.

Serena stood in the doorway, her breathing uneven, her fingers clenched into tight fists.

Her eyes swept over the astonished faces, falling on the man sitting behind the desk. "You're a werewolf!" she hissed, her chest heaving up and down.

Darien smirked, picking up a pen to twirl between his fingers. "And you're a human. But you don't see me getting all worked up about it."

Serena let out a snarl, tugging on her pigtails angrily. She wanted to jump at him, strangle him until his face turned blue.

"Are you werewolves too?" she screeched suddenly, turning on the four others inching towards the corner. "Well?"

Raye frowned hard, wrapping an arm around Jadeite. "Serena, I think you're overreacting."

Serena laughed wildly, throwing her arms into the air. "I was practically mauled by this _beast_ over here!" She swung her arm at Darien, "I have a _right _to overreact, Ms. Merrick!"

Nephlyte grinned, draping an arm across Lita's shoulders. "You've picked up quite a feisty one, Dare."

Serena spun back around, "Excuse me?" she sneered through clenched teeth. "You're talking like I _belong _to him." She stalked over to the brunette, poking him in the arm. "If you even _think _I'm going to let you go around talking like _that_," she waved her hands in the air, "then you have another thing coming."

"All right, I think that's enough," Darien was standing now, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. His eyes focused on the four very amused looking people. "I think you four should leave."

Serena glowered, crossing her own arms. "I think _I _should leave." She made her way to the door, shoulders back, head held high. "I'll be gathering my things after breakfast."

Before she could completely leave the office, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her body a good foot off the ground.

"I. Don't. Think. So." Darien stated, struggling to keep her frantically squirming figure under control. "We need to have a talk."

"Put me down, you buffoon!" She screeched, lashing in his hold. "You have no right to touch me!"

The four exiting people snickered as they left, making no attempt to hide their amusement.

Jadeite leaned in towards Nephlyte, murmuring, "Let's make a bet."

"What!" Serena practically screamed, kicking at the two men. "How dare you!"

The two of them chuckled, closing the door with a soft click. Serena continued to lash around, using her small fists to pound down on Darien's arms. "Put me down!"

Darien sighed, letting her slip to the floor, not releasing her waist, "I'll let you free, but only if you won't run."

Serena growled, looking back at him. "Fine."

He slipped his arms away, taking a small whiff of her strawberry-scented hair. "You really are a feisty one."

Serena whirled around to face him, her palm coming down on his face. "That's for yesterday!"

Taking a look at his stunned expression, she darted towards the doors, her hand wrapping around the handle, before she was flung down onto the floor, her hands pinned above her head.

"You said you wouldn't run," he snarled, his thighs tightening around her slender waist.

"Yes, well, I found it the perfect opportunity to at least attempt it," she said calmly, before adapting a look of outrage. "Considering I'm being attacked by some animal...Again!"

Darien chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "I'm not an animal. I'm just different." His eyes shifted from her face to her neck. "Did I do that?" He referred to the red mark, eyebrows raised.

Serena licked her lips, feeling suddenly nervous at the lack of space between them. "You aren't this gentle when you're a wolf." She smirked, giving her hands a tug to test his strength.

He smiled, leaning into towards her ear, "I guess I found you attractive; the moon can play many tricks on a guy's mind."

Serena wiggled, his teeth coming down on the tip of her ear. "Didn't you say we had to talk?" She hadn't expected her voice to come out in a whisper.

His face came back up to look at hers. "I guess I did." He shifted her hands to one of his, the other coming down the wipe a strand of hair away from her face. "Firstly, you're my mate."

Serena glared at him, tugging at her hands again. "I don't like that term."

Darien disregarded her comment, his face leaning to her ear again. "You now have werewolf blood in you, considering I bit you."

Serena gasped, his tongue darting into his ear. "I find this – AH – Don't do that!"

His tongue licked at the scar on her neck once more, before his voice returned to her ear. "And lastly," he blew into her ear, sending a zap of desire to her stomach. "You're mine."

Serena felt butterflies quiver in her gut as Darien began to nuzzle her chest, the corset of her dress the thin barrier that kept him from devouring her. "I don't think you should be-" she inhaled sharply "doing that."

He growled in warning, coming up to her face to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I don't like you ordering me around."

Serena glared, wiggling fiercely under his weight. "You aren't the boss of me. Now get off, I'm hungry."

Darien obliged, standing up slowly, walking over to the door. "One more thing." He turned back to face her. "I expect you to respect my pack. No poking or yelling at anyone. Leave that to me."

Serena raised an eyebrow, pushing past him on wobbly legs. "We'll see."

Raye peered up from her plate of food to watch as a stumbling Serena entered the dining hall, followed by a smug looking Darien. "I guess the talk went well."

Lita laughed lightly. "I still think he's going to have one heck of a time taming that piece of work."

Raye shrugged, popping a piece of biscuit into her mouth. "You know Darien. He likes a good challenge."

Serena took a long sip from her goblet, swishing the liquid around her mouth. "How come you run an academy, if you're..." She stopped herself, looking up and down the table, eyeing the other teachers.

Darien smirked, cutting his ham slowly. "It's alright, you can say werewolf. All the teachers are from my pack."

Serena turned to face him, eyes holding a sense of betrayal "Then why am I here?"

He shrugged, swallowing the meat. "We needed an extra teacher, and your name seemed to pop out at me."

"How sweet," She mocked, her hand fluttering up to her chest. "But anyway, do the children know?"

He shook his head, "They don't need to. Our goal here is to just keep our land. And we can do that by running Cryptid."

"Your land?" Serena questioned while blushing, feeling foolish for not knowing anything about him.

"Yes, but that's another conversation for another day." Darien shrugged again, reaching over onto Serena's plate with his fork, scooping up her eggs.

"Hey! Get your own!" Serena took his fork, dumping the contents back onto her plate. "Just because I'm your _mate_," she crinkled her nose at that, "doesn't mean you get to eat my food!"

Lita nudged Raye, pointing at the bickering duo. "This is going to be interesting."

At the far end of the forest, an unknown pack raided the area, their alpha leading them along the winding paths.

His amethyst-colored eyes glowed. This was the land he had been told about since he was a pup.

This land held the secrets to every werewolf's past.

This land had just gained the mistress that could awaken a power so prevailing, so immense, that everyone will be cowering before the new leader.

The gray-coated wolf sat back on his haunches, howling to the high rising sun.

Nothing will prevent this almighty power from awakening. He would make sure of that.

Darien twitched, dropping his fork.

It clattered to the floor, drawing attention from a certain mate.

"Darien, are you alright?" Serena placed a hand on his upper arm, making him look at her. "Are you feeling ill?"

Darien forced a smile, a territorial feeling washing over him. "Everything's fine." He shook her arm off, standing from the table.

"Where are you going?" She also stood, the mark on her neck beginning to itch. "Let me go with you, you aren't looking so well."

His lips pursed into a straight line. "I suggest you stay here." He turned his back on her, making his way out of the hall, his shoulders tensing.

Serena frowned, knotting her fingers into fists. "He is so arrogant!" She wanted to stomp her foot, decided against it, and made an attempt to follow him.

Raye's fingers wrapped around her wrist, halting all movement. "You shouldn't toy with him; he seems in a bad mood."

Serena wretched away from Raye's firm hold, "I'm not going to just sit here! What if he's ill?"

Lita cut into the conversation, towering over Serena with a smile. "Is someone feeling protective of her mate?"

Serena felt her face turn crimson as she attempted to hide her embarrassment. "He isn't my mate! I'm not an animal!" She stepped away from the two, turning away and rushing in the direction Darien went.

Raye sighed, sitting back down on the bench. "She's going to get it for disobeying him."

Lita laughed loudly, "I bet she's going to enjoy it too!"

The others at the table broke in a round of laughter, knowing very well what she meant.

Serena walked cautiously out into the back of the academy, the mark on her neck beginning to prickle with pain.

Her eyes swept across the yard, falling on the ebony-haired man, who chose a spot against a tree, his shoulders lurched forward.

Darien looked up slowly, the scent of strawberries filling his nose. "I told you to stay with the others." His voice carried to her ears in a whisper, a twinge of discomfort within its depth.

Serena scoffed, lifting her skirts to wad through the yard. "I thought I proved I wasn't the type of girl to listen to what you had to say." She stopped before him, his hunched figure making him eye level with her. "Besides, you're acting strange, and I want to know why." She placed her hands on her hips, nodding her head to emphasize her point.

Darien raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "You're all of a sudden worried about me? I think that's a sign that you, my love, are warming up to me." He flashed a smug smile, forcing himself to straighten to full height.

"Don't push your luck, Repens." She poked him in the chest, forcing away a smile, "I just want to know why you all of sudden became a grinch and stormed off."

Darien gripped her wrist, tugging her frail body towards him. He leaned into her, whispering, "You are too pushy, my little bunny." He then captured her lips in a kiss.

Amethyst eyes shone in the darkness, watching the couple. Biting back a growl, Diamond turned to face his brother.

"That's their alpha?" he chuckled softly, leaning against a tree. "This task is going to be easy."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms at his naive brother. "Don't be fooled, brother. That man is not to be toyed with. Especially since he has found a mate."

Diamond frowned, turning to look at the embraced duo. "You're telling me he has the one woman that is of importance to us in the palm of his hand?"

Sapphire shook his head, dropping his voice to a murmur, "Not exactly."

Diamond leaned forward, finding this statement worth attention, listening intently to what his brother had to say, a smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! They help with motivation!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	3. Chapter 2

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Two  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I was really surprised that I was able to finish another chapter! It's either that I'm insane, or in love with this story...

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

She brought her knees up to her chest, her breathing becoming uneven. A cold sweat broke out on her back, causing her to arch forward, a shudder raking her body.

"Serena."

She wrapped a sheet around her body, the unknown voice echoing in her head. A flash of lightening lit the dark sky, revealing the wall she's been staring at for the past hour.

"It's just the wind," she told herself, inhaling slowly, remaining unconvinced with her statement.

Thunder shattered her train of thought, her shivering body jumping slightly.

"Look at me."

Serena whimpered, curling into a tighter ball. The mark on her neck prickled with pain, her fingers gingerly rubbing across it.

Lightening flashed, revealing amethyst eyes staring at her.

She shot up in bed, another cold sweat shuddering through her. "Go away," she pleaded, crawling up to huddle against the headboard.

At the end of her bed sat a man. A man with silver hair and glowing eyes. "Come with me."

Serena wanted to scream, but not finding the courage as the man crept towards her, his thin lips curling into an unruly smile. "I could make you-."

She hurtled from the bed, thunder booming, lightening crashing, showing the man sitting atop her bureau. "Why are you running?"

"Go away!" She flung open her door, darting out into the dark hallway, her hands feeling along the walls, looking for another door.

His breath lingered on her neck, his fingers tracing down her spine. "Don't be afraid."

Serena spun around, swinging her fist.

No one was there.

She began panting, feeling her nightgown sleeves slipping from her shoulders. "Serena, I've been looking for you."

She swatted at the invisible hands, moving quickly down the hallway, her legs stiffening in pain. "What do you want?" She whispered, thunder crashing, drowning out her voice.

"I want you."

Hands gripped her shoulders, and she screamed.

Serena shot up in bed, the sheets entangled with her legs. The soft thud of rain melded with her loud gasps, her hair sticking to her damp skin.

She glanced around the room, her stomach tightening with nerves. "It was a dream," she stated dumbly, goose bumps covering her arms.

Thunder crashed, and she jumped, quickly climbing from bed. There was not a chance she was staying there.

Darien heard the faint sound of his bedroom door opening, and he sat up, looking into the darkness.

Before him stood a shaking Serena, her white nightgown glowing with the moonlight.

"Darien," her voice was a mere whisper when it reached his ears, hands wringing together in front of her.

She moved towards him, her steps unconfident, her heavy breathing racking him with worry. "Is everything alright?" He was indeed worried, lifting his covers to allow her to climb in.

She shook her head, letting out a quiet sob, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. Darien frowned, looking down at the once fiery woman. And all he could do was smooth her damp hair and whisper comforting words into her ear.

A sense of protection rang in his brain, and he pulled Serena closer, ready to pounce on whatever had caused this grief. He nuzzled her hair, pulling away slowly when something scratched at his nose. Someone's scent lingered on her.

And it wasn't his.

The moon was high in the sky when Darien slipped from bed, tucking the sheets around Serena securely, kissing her forehead tenderly. The unknown male scent still stung his nose, and he was going to make sure to fix it.

A black-coated wolf sniffed around the edges of the forest, pausing every so often to lift his head, his cobalt eyes searching the surrounding area.

He snarled, the fur of his thick coat standing on end. Not only was there the scent of one unknown male wolf, but two.

Darien knew he couldn't go hunting by himself, even as the largest wolf in his pack. With two fully grown wolves wandering his territory, there could easily be trouble, and it didn't take a complete fool to understand that.

Regretfully, he turned away from the alluring depths of the forest, stalking his way back towards Cryptid Academy.

The sun shone brightly though the window, stirring Serena soundlessly from her sleep. Stretching her tight muscles, she sat up, glancing around the unfamiliar room.

Remembrance of last night's spectacle washed over her, before she smiled, falling back down on the spice-scented pillow, recalling Darien's warm body and comforting words.

Never had she cried at a nightmare, or has she been afraid of a thunderstorm, which concerned her. Why, all of a sudden, did she break down? Why did she go running for a man she hasn't known for three days?

Not wanting to ponder on the subject any longer, Serena crawled from Darien's bed, silently slipping out of his room.

She found him digging through her bureau, his fingers holding up dresses so he could sniff at them. He did this three or four more times before he noticed her presence, his eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"What are you doing?" Serena questioned, tapping her bare foot on the floor, fists placed on the curve of her hip.

Darien pursed his lips, dropping the nightgown he was currently investigating to prowl over to her. Gripping her shoulders, he examined her hardened face, before sticking his nose in the curve of her neck.

Serena gasped, her head bobbing away from him, giving him access to more skin, "What's gotten into you?" she whispered, her stomach quivering at the sensations his action stirred.

"Where were you last night after dinner?" he snarled, dropping to his knees to sniff the nightgown that covered her stomach. "Well?"

"Wha – AH! – Did you just bite me?" Serena pulled her body away from his, her hand covering her stomach. "What's wrong with you?"

"Answer my question," he crawled towards her again, sniffing up her leg. "Where. Were. You?"

Serena gasped, his head poking underneath her nightgown. "Get out of there, you pig!" She pushed his head down, bopping him on the ear, drawing a snarl from his clenched teeth. "I went to bed after dinner, just like I said last night."

Darien's eyes shone pure disbelief, his arms wrapping around her knees, pulling her to the floor, arms pinning hers at her sides. "Then tell me," he paused, sniffing her chest briefly and letting out a growl, "why there is a male scent on you, hm?"

Serena's jaw dropped, her own blue eyes containing a look of disbelief, "Are you saying I was with someone last night?"

His eyes darkened at her comment, his mouth forming into a new scowl. "I wish not to believe it." He sniffed her neck again, followed by her ear, then her collarbone. "You reek of unknown male specimen."

"Excuse you, Repens!" Serena wiggled as his nose continued its path down her front. "I said I wasn't with someone, so get off me!"

"Then why is there a scent of-."

"I don't know! Maybe your stupid nose is deceiving you!" She tugged at her hands, sighing loudly when he didn't release. "You know, this whole pinning me down thing is getting old."

He disregarded her last comment, his tongue coming out to lick his dry lips. "My nose never lies."

"God, you're impossible, you know that!" Serena arched her body in angry, bringing her knee up hard into his stomach. "Now, get off!"

A small grunt escaped from his throat, his head lolling onto her chest, before he smirked, nipping at the swell of her breast. "You know, if I wasn't part wolf, that might have hurt."

Serena hissed at him, looking around the room for something to distract him when her eyes fell onto her bed sheets. It looked as if they were thrown angrily at the wall, rolled up into tight balls. She sighed again, closing her eyes in frustration, "Why, pray tell, are my sheets on the floor?"

"They smelt like a male that wasn't me."

Serena opened one eye, frowning hard. "You don't trust me, do you."

Darien pursed his lips, his dark eyes searching hers. "I wish I could say no."

She smiled, slipping her wrists from his loosened grasp and cupping his face. "I knew you weren't all that stubborn." She slowly climbed out from underneath of him, kneeling so she could look into his face.

She pinched his ear, tugging it so his eyes focused on hers. "If you ever try to pull a stunt like this again," she pointed around her room, "I'll have your head."

Darien raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching into a frown, "You know, you still smell."

Her eyes squinted into a glare, and she went to swing her hand across his face.

His fingers caught her wrist, his shoulder plowing into her stomach, a groan of displeasure resounding in his ear. "I'll take care of that stench for you, love." He stood from the ground, Serena's nose digging into his back.

She pounded her fists into him, thrashing her feet around. "Oh, you good for nothing –** EEP!** – Keep your hands off me, Repens! **AH!** Stop that!"

Serena sat crossed legged in a tub, arms crossed, a scrub brush digging unceremoniously into her bare back.

Lita's tongue was sticking partially out of her mouth, strands of hair slipping from her high ponytail, arms aching from her vivacious scrubbing. Raye sat on a stool, flipping through the pages of her diary.

"You know, Serena, you need to learn that as a male's mate, you are for him and him only." Raye snapped her book closed, placed it on her lap, and turned to face the blonde. "You are now no longer free to go around _playing _with men."

Serena's fists met with the water in vehemence, the small tsunami sending a puddle onto the floor. "I wasn't around playing with men, Raye!" She squeaked, her head being submerged with water.

"Darien told our mates what happened," Lita said, her fingers working through Serena's thick locks. "It's pretty hard to hide something from your mate, it's like they're inside your head."

Serena clenched her teeth, her index finger tracing around in the soap suds. "Then I don't want to be his mate anymore."

Lita glanced over at Raye, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. Raye glared, warning her.

Raye looked back to Serena, who was still preoccupied by the soap. "Serena, werewolves are very territorial. If a mate finds that their lover has been disloyal to them, they will take action."

Serena pursed her lips, standing from the tub and grabbing the towel Lita handed her. "I didn't ask for this. And besides, I don't think you can consider Darien my lover. He is merely a swine."

Diamond sat back, watching the scene that was displayed in his crystal ball with satisfaction.

His eyes focused on Serena's legs, a sickly smile appearing on his lips. He extended a finger, tracing her curves, his toes curling at the sight of a creamy breast slipping from the towel.

An impatient knock interrupted his thoughts, his amethyst eyes snapping in the direction of his now opened door. "What, Sapphire?"

Sapphire's tongue licked across his teeth, his fingers twitching behind his back. "Brother, I think you should come to breakfast. Emerald was able to catch a deer."

Diamond scowled, his eyes flickering back to the crystal. "I'm not hungry, Sapphire." He felt his jaw click; Serena's mate had just entered the bathing room. "Now leave me to my business."

Instead of leaving, Sapphire approached his brother's desk, his navy eyes falling angrily on the crystal ball. "Diamond, you're starting to worry the pack. You haven't left this room since I brought home the crystal from that gypsy."

Diamond didn't respond, simply squinted his eyes at the scene in the crystal; the two unknown females left the room, leaving the male to suckle on his female's bare neck, her fingers loosening around the towel at his persuasion. He scowled silently at the pleasure on her face.

"You're adopting an unhealthy obsession with this woman. It seems like you're forgetting the whole reason we're infiltrating the forest, why we moved here to this god forsaken country." Sapphire slammed his palms down on the desk, causing the crystal to teeter dangerously. "Are you listening to me?"

Diamond shot up, the chair falling to the floor with a loud thump. "How dare you, Sapphire! I could rip your throat out for disobeying me!" He stepped out from behind his desk, arms tied behind his back. "I am examining our target to see what we're up against! I'm disappointed at you for thinking otherwise!" He glowered down at his brother, his left eye picking up a tick. "If you care for your existence as a werewolf, you will leave my presence at once."

Sapphire inhaled deeply, shooting a glance back at the crystal ball before whirling around and stomping from the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Diamond ground his teeth together, pacing around the room in irritation. His eyes fell on the crystal, causing his stomach to knot in rage.

The male was kissing up the female's spine, lacing her corset as he went, the forgotten towel in a heap at her feet.

He growled, turning to his bookshelf and swinging the back of his hand at the books, sending them hurtling to the floor.

Serena cooed, her body arching forward as Darien's lips traveled up her back. "You are too good with words, Repens," she whispered, her stomach churning in longing.

He smiled against her skin, kissing the base of her neck and placing his hands on her flat belly. "Yes, well, that's why I'm alpha male, love. I know exactly what to say." He sucked at her earlobe with his lips, pulling her closer to his body.

Serena shivered, prying his fingers from her stomach. "Darien, I have to get to class. I'd hate for the children to worry."

Sighing, he released her, his eyes dark and fingers twitching. "I knew I should have never chosen to open an academy. I should have gone along with Jadeite's idea; he said a fish market would have been better."

Serena laughed airily, waving her hand in the air. "I think it was a splendid idea." She stepped passed him, her fingernail trailing along his cheek. "It keeps some naughty boys in place."

Darien raised his eyebrows, chasing after her as she darted away from him, her laughter echoing back to the now empty bathing room.

* * *

All you cool cats tell me what you thought!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	4. Chapter 3

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Three  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all who reviewed for the previous chapters! It means so much to me. (And it really helped me squeeze out this chapter.) I'm sooooo excited for the upcoming events in the story, you have **no** idea! Okay, enough of my rambling; go read you crazy cats!

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Diamond paced around his office, the crystal shimmering slightly with the arising sun. Almost a week had past and Sapphire had not spoken to him.

His pale lips turned upwards slightly, forming into a seething smirk. He knew he didn't want his brother; he didn't need his brother. Finding this inevitable power was something that he could do himself, no one else needed to guide him.

Stepping past the scattered books, he examined the crystal ball, its cloudy core reflecting his mood. He reached a hand forward, tapping the gem gingerly.

The dark confines cleared, revealing a slumbering woman, her silvery blonde hair pooling around her in faultless locks.

Diamond allowed his fingertip to trace along her profile, his eyes focusing on the red blemish on her slender neck.

"Such innocence," he whispered, a glint of white showing him to be smiling. "I'll have her."

Serena stirred, a feeling of uncertainty washing over her. Peering open one eye, she glanced around the room. The sun was just rising, giving a wonderful daybreak view from her window, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

She sat up, wiping her hands across her arms, as if trying to rid her skin of cobwebs. She felt watched, hunted.

"At least I don't have class today," she smiled at that thought, climbing from bed and grabbing a clean dress.

As she headed towards the door, she looked back, giving her room a look over, before dismissing her worries as her imagination.

Darien sat at his desk, legs propped up casually. His lips were pursed tightly, a pen twirling between his fingers.

He hasn't had a whiff of that scent in almost a week, and it satisfied him. But, despite the pride that swelled in him every time he thought of Serena being completely and wholly his, he couldn't help but ponder at who had wafted on her.

His insides tightened, his lips flattening into a straight line. Serena was made for him; she was part of _his _soul, and no one else's.

The pen dropped to the desk, a hand raking through his dark hair in frustration. Why is it bothering him so? The intruder on his lover hasn't been seen, or smelt, for some while. He should move on; he should begin worrying about when the next full moon will appear; for that is when every new-found werewolf awakens.

Darien stood from his chair, walking to the window and swinging it open.

A slight breeze drifted through the room, filling his nose with the aroma of autumn, pine trees, and-

His eyebrows quirked upwards, his nose crinkling. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.

Diamond sat before the crystal, fingers rubbing his chin in wonder. He sat forward, examining the spinning clouds within its heart.

If he could penetrate into her dreams using this stone, why could he not pay her a visit? Sweep her off her feet and allow her to be his queen when he discovered this mysterious power?

He smirked, chuckling at his sappiness. But, nevertheless, it made sense. It made him want to experience being in _her _presence, to feel her skin against his when he captured her for eternity.

Diamond tapped the crystal hungrily, eyes ravishing at the clear picture displayed.

Serena folded her dress neatly in the corner, sliding from her nightgown. Raising her arms over her head, she stretched her tight muscles, hair tickling the back of her calves.

She poked a finger into the tub's water, testing its warmth. Deeming the temperature perfect, she slithered into the steamy tub, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips.

Serena's eyes fluttered closed, her breathing relaxed and deep.

"Hello there."

She jumped, spinning around in the tub, submerging herself up to her chin in water. "Who's there?" Her blue eyes searched through the thick steam, a dark figure walking slowly towards her.

"Don't you remember me?" The man appeared in front of her, his lips curved into a sickly smile.

Serena squinted at the hazy amethyst eyes, the stringy silver hair, her mind focusing on the thin, pale lips.

A shocked gasp reached Diamond's ears, and his smile broadened. "You do remember me," he said, reaching gangly fingers out towards her. "Fabulous."

A stench stung Darien's nostrils, causing the tuffs of hair on his neck to stand on end. The smell thickened, creating an unsteady feeling in his nerves.

He jumped towards the door, flinging it open and darting out into the empty hallway.

His muscles tightened in territorial anger, his fingers beginning to twitch as he sprinted through the hallways, stray students gaping as he sped by, his figure a blur.

Darien felt his wolf howl within him, but he fought it back, struggling to gain control over his jolting muscles.

Serena pulled away from his hand, hissing angrily. "Go away." Her head bobbed to the side, the mark on her neck igniting with pain.

Diamond chuckled, his hand reaching back for her. "Don't be that way, my little beauty." He sneered, gripping her hair and tugging her forward. "I can give you anything you want; more so then your supposed mate."

She held back a squeal as his face descended towards hers. She tightened her lips, jerking her head away from his, despite the throb it created at her skull.

Diamond clenched his jaw, finding her impudence aggravating. "Now, now, little one, don't be rude."

Serena's eyes grew wide, her scream silenced as his lips crushed against hers, his tongue prying her lips apart, his arms pulling her from the confined area of the tub, his hand rubbing her thigh raw.

Tears stung her eyes, her stomach lurching at his touch, a gag racking in her throat at each nauseating stroke of his tongue.

Darien felt a shudder of anger and security dart through him, his speed quickening. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jadeite and Nephlyte patrolling the hallways, their expressions revealing their surprise as he rocketed past them.

The door of the bathing room was open, steam spewing from the archway. At each inch he gained, the feeling of rage and protectiveness coursed through his veins, the reeking odor of the trespasser melding with the distressed fragrance of strawberries.

His skin crawled when he entered the room, his eyes taking agonizingly slow seconds to adjust through the thick steam.

Serena knew the moment he entered the room, her heart swelling, calling out to him to help her before she choked as the man's saliva dripped down her throat.

She heard a growl, a familiar growl, and then the man was wrenched away from her, a sharp intake of breath showing her to be alive. She fell back into the tub, its contents spilling over the edge, her hair sticking over her tear-strained cheeks, her mind desperately telling her to try and wipe away the feeling that clung to her. She continuously gagged, clutching her stomach, every choke a threatening sign that she might throw up. But, over the loud noises of her gagging, she heard a raging Darien, items in the room being flung towards the unknown man.

Darien threw the man against the wall, picking up a glass shampoo bottle and hurling it at the mop of stringy hair that smirked at him.

Diamond stepped aside, the bottle smashing against the wall, the pink soap oozing down the wall.

"Tsk, tsk," Diamond accused, waging a finger as another bottled zoomed past him. "That is no way to treat a guest."

Darien growled, launching himself at the man, his fingers aiming at his throat, his mind telling him to rip it out and watch him whither away.

Diamond's eyebrows shot to his hairline, his ears pricking at the sound of two other males entering the room. His eyes focused on the long fingers seeking for his throat, and he pressed himself against the wall. "Before I go," he rushed, glancing back at the hunched over Serena. "Tell her I'll be back."

Darien's fingers curled into a fist, his knuckles smashing into the wall. Each breath he took was ragged, his unkempt hair falling into his eyes. The man had just disappeared, faded away into the wall before his very eyes.

He then remembered where he was, and he wrenched his hand away from the wood, pushing past the approaching men and stumbling into the half empty tub. "Who was he?"

Serena heard the fury in his voice, her figure trembling as he gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Answer me!"

He shook her fiercely, the sobs barely registering in his brain. His main focus was to hunt the man down and kill him, just so he knew he would never touch Serena again.

Serena sobbed uncontrollably, her head falling against Darien's chest. Her stomach lurched dangerously, tears plopping into the water.

She managed to lift her rickety head, her watery eyes looking into his as she clutched his damp shirt, "I don't know!" She screamed, her sobs breaking, her mouth filling with bile.

That was all she was able to speak before she broke from his grasp, throwing her head over the side of the tub and throwing up.

Raye sat beside Serena in the library, rubbing her back as Darien's tall figure paced furiously before them, his eyebrows drawn together and lips pursed into a line; Serena had just told them what had happened, beginning with her dream.

Jadeite and Nephlyte stood off to the side, guarding the door, their own faces serious; they knew how severe it was when someone messed with their mate.

Lita sat in front of the fire, taming its wild flames, throwing a thick log into the burning embers every time the glow dimmed and lost its comforting heat.

Darien clenched and unclenched his tight fists a few times before pausing, turning to face his mate, searching her pale face, and seeing, for the first time, the true agony that rested in her taut flesh. "Serena," he began, running stiff fingers through his locks. "I want you to tell me-."

"I'm sorry."

Darien snapped his jaw shut, wondering if he had heard her right. "Excuse me?"

She licked her lips, pulling the quilt Raye had provided tighter around her body. "I'm really sorry," she looked up into his eyes, fresh tears stirring within the depths of her own. "Really, Darien, I am. I should have done something, anything, but I- I," her chest tightened painfully, the mornings escapades flooding back into her memory.

Raye wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning her head against Serena's gently. "Shh, it's all right, it's over."

Serena forced a watery smile at her friend's attempts to ease her sorrow, but she knew that it wasn't over; somehow, she knew.

Darien gulped, his heart aching at the display. "Sere..."

Serena pushed herself up from the couch, strolling towards the large window, staring up at the thin sliver of moon that shone through the dark clouds. "You know, when he was touching me," she gulped, wiping away the tear that trickled down her cheek, "when he was kissing me, I wanted to...to do something to get him off." She turned to look at Darien's distraught face, "You are the best thing that's happened to me," she whispered, feeling an embarrassed heat scorch her face, the tears that slid from her eyes feeling like ice on her cheeks.

Darien hadn't a clue what to say, so he strode towards her, folding her into his arms, stroking her silky hair and resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Lita looked back at Raye, nodding as the both of them stood. Slowly, as if they were afraid any noise would shatter the moment, they left the room, pulling admiring mates along with them.

"How come you never hug me like that, Raye?" Jadeite whispered, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Hush you," was all she said as she closed the door with a soft click.

Sometime later, Serena found herself glancing around Darien's room, her fingers maintaining a tight grip on the white sheets of his bed as he changed behind her.

She focused her eyes on her feet, finding the silence deafening, as silly as that may sound. Inhaling deeply, gathering every last droplet of her courage, she stood from her seat, turning to face him.

"Darien, I," she paused only for a second to admire the hard slate of abdomen that was his stomach, "want you to know that I-."

He held up his hand, cutting her off. "Serena, you mean the world to me," he took long strides towards her, looking down at her with intense eyes. "You're my heart, my soul, my one and only."

Serena giggled slightly, covering her mouth immediately.

"What?" Darien frowned; he was about to pour out his un-male-like emotions, and she _giggled _at him.

"Nothing... It's just that, well, that was _so _cheesy." Muffling another giggle, she looked up at him, her face adapting the same look of intensity his held moments before.

Her voice was a whisper when she stood on her tip-toes, her lips hovering over his, her arms locking behind his neck, "I love you."

The heat of desire and yearning flared between them, their lips meeting in an extraordinary kiss filled with promise and affection.

One hand held her steady as he lowered her back onto the bed, his other cupping the base of her neck, allowing him the access to intensify the kiss, making the first appear to be a friendly nibble.

Serena mewled, clenching his shoulders, her legs bending up to wrap around his waist. She felt or heard her body hit the mattress, but paid no mind to it, she was too preoccupied focusing on his fingers, which were weaving through her hair in a gently manner.

Darien smiled, the relaxed smile on her lips causing his stomach to flutter excitedly. His lips met hers tenderly, drawing a sigh come from her, and he pulled away, placing chaste kisses on her cheeks, at the bend of her eyebrows, and on the curve of her jaw before he moved to look at her again.

Serena felt butterflies in her stomach as he searched her face, the intense look in his eyes leaving her to cower beneath him. She was glad that the moon was the only source of light; her face must have been cherry red from being examined so.

But then, he leaned into her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. "I love you."

A sense of shock swept through her; sure, he's told her that plenty of times within the past week. But, never has it seemed so pure and meaningful. His face was back to hers, kissing her feverishly and intensely, his arms enveloping her into a cocoon of security.

Serena smiled to herself as she lay nestled next to him in the early morning, wrapping an arm around his shoulders an he breathed deeply beside her. She felt safe. He made her feel that way.

Diamond grimaced at the crystal ball, his fingers clenched tightly, anger flaring within him, his eyes ablaze at the scene he had just witnessed.

Had he not made himself clear when he went to her? Is she blind to his unwarranted need for her? All these unanswered thoughts racked at his mind, leaving him confused and hungry for more of her.

He growled, his eyes falling on the man that held her tightly to his chest, her long silvery hair curling around their bodies. That male is the one small barrier that's keeping her from him, and something needed to be done.

* * *

Phew! Was that an emotional roller coaster ride or what? Reviews are welcome, they make my day! I'll also try to start up the next chapter later today or tomorrow! Oh, and sorry if there were any huge mistakes in this chapter, I didn't feel like editing all too well.

Tah-tah loves!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	5. Chapter 4

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Four  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews again. They mean so much to me! I'd like to say something to raye85: you have no idea how hard your review for chapter 3 made me laugh. I guess I never really thought of Diamond as a physco. But yes, he kinda is, isn't he?

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open, the smell of rosewood and spices gracing her senses. A slow smile spread across her face, remembrance of yesterday washing over her. Darien, her Darien, had come to her rescue, as cliché as that sounds. He even was able to almost make her forget the memories of the whole charade all together.

Almost.

She slipped from bed, slithering into her nightgown before exiting the room, glancing back at the snoozing Darien once with a small blush.

Raye glanced up from her plate of food, watching as Serena waltzed into the room, her skirts twirling around her feet as she swept past the Sunday buffet.

"Good morning sunshine," Lita muttered, poking at her eggs with her fork.

Serena waved off her comment, biting down onto the ham she picked out. "Don't be grouchy, Lita." Swallowing, she gulped at her wine, releasing a satisfied 'ah.' "It's a beautiful day!"

Lita quirked an eyebrow, brushing aside her bangs and resting her cheek in her palm. "Who are you, and what have you done with Serena?"

She giggled, taking another chomp from the meat. "Don't be silly, I'm right here!"

Raye looked over at Lita, a rare twitch of amusement pulling at her lips. "Uh, Serena, have you and Darien uhm...Last night, did you..."

Jadeite elbowed Nephlyte in the ribs, smirking. "The old alpha finally got some."

Serena choked, sputtering as she struggled to swallow her food. Receiving a firm, and slightly painful, pat on the back from Lita, she gasped, coughing as she digested her meal, before turning to face Jadeite. "Did you really just say that?"

He shrugged, leaning away from the table and eyeing her. "Every female acts excited after they mate with their male."

"Who said we-."

Nephlyte bent forward over the table, sniffing at the blonde before nodding, "You reek of him, too."

Serena had the dignity to blush, pushing back from the table and standing, glancing over each face. "I don't think this is any of your business." She strode away from the table, faltering in her steps slightly before whisking back around and stomping childishly back to the group. "And if I said it once then I'll have to say it again; I'm not an animal, and I did not _mate _with Darien."

She nodded her head emphatically to accentuate her point, twirling around again to make her exit.

"Oomph!"

Serena stumbled backwards slightly, her hands covering her nose. "Watch where you're going you big whale!" She looked angrily up at the wall that had just ran into her, mouth ready to fire insults, "Darien!" Her face turned an obvious crimson, hands dropping to her sides. "Didn't see you standing there," she laughed nervously, stepping around him to try and make a run for it. "I'll be going- Hey!"

Darien pulled her back towards the table, positioning her beside Raye, before he took his seat across from them. "Good morning to you too, love."

"Awww!" Lita squealed, her hands cupping her face. "I'm such a sap for this love thing!"

Serena felt her palms begin to sweat, her elbow ramming into Lita's ribcage.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She smiled, wiping her hands against her skirts. "I already ate, Darien, if you're worried that-"

Serena stiffened, the feeling of someone's foot running along the length of her leg, causing her body break out into a sweat. "I hadn't," she forced out, grasping onto her seat so she wouldn't topple over the edge. "And I think I should go," she took a whack at the offending leg.

"Ow! Sheesh Serena, I was joking around with the love thing!" Lita wailed, her face tight with pain.

Murmuring a sorry, she readjusted herself, glad that the foot didn't precede its adventure.

"And then comes the "embarrassed to be around your mate" phase!" Jadeite stated, wagging his finger in the air.

"Personally, that's my favorite stage," Nephlyte added, crossing his arms.

Serena glowered at them, frowning hard as Darien gained a proud smirk.

Sapphire burst through the doorway, trudging over to his brother's desk. "Where were you yesterday?"

Diamond raised an eyebrow, lifting his distanced eyes up to look at him. "I had things to take care of."

Sapphire laughed a deep, hazardous laugh, striding over to the desk in three steps. "Do you really think I'm that easy to fool?" He leaned against the desk, palms pressed down over the packets of parchment. "I know you went to visit your little," he paused, pondering for the right word, "_obsession_."

Diamond smirked, propping his legs up onto the desk and glancing at the overcast crystal. "My dear brother, is that what you've come to think of her?"

Sapphire's lips pressed into a tight line, his cerulean eyes hardening. "You don't even know her name." He took a step back, arms crossing reflectively over his chest. "Pathetic."

Brushing his bangs away from his face, Diamond rubbed his palms across his pant legs. "Names are not needed when it comes to domination."

"You're letting your pack down, Diamond. They believe you're going to conquest this land." Sapphire leaned back towards the desk, tapping the crystal roughly. "And you're letting an infatuation with someone _you can't have _get in your way."

Diamond focused on the picture, a smirk crawling onto his lips, "Beautiful, isn't she?"

Sapphire groaned, whirling around to make his way to the door, "You are useless, brother." He took a step out, gripping the door handle, his eyes taking a cagey look back, "By the way, I've heard her name is Serena."

With that said, Sapphire shut the door, a small sneer appearing on his own face. So far, everything was falling into place.

Diamond's lips pursed, his fingertips strumming against the desk, "Serena." The name felt foreign on his tongue, but he paid no mind to it; he had to discover a way to descend to that academy without anyone knowing.

He sat back, rubbing his chin. His eyes skimmed across the crystal, then the stand it sat on, followed by the sticker that clung to the stand.

Diamond continued his search through the office, before he took a second glance at the sticker.

Leaning forward, he squinted at the small calligraphy, reading it to himself aloud, "Made by Madam Kookay."

Diamond frowned at it, resting his chin in his palm and tapping his temple, "I believe..." He licked his lips, finding the name to be very strange, "a visit is due to the Kookay residence."

Serena sat at her desk, watching as her students set to work with their charcoal pencils. Every other minute, she would glance to her right to see Lita by the window, leaning casually up against its glass. Then she would glance to her left, and there sat Raye, knitting quietly by the storage room closet. And straight ahead of her stood Jadeite and Nephlyte, guarding the entrance, as well as dueling it out in what seemed to be a very intense game of rock, papers, scissors.

"Hey! You cheated!" Jadeite shouted, slapping away Nephlyte's hand.

"Uh-uh!" Nephlyte shook his head, "You have no proof."

Jadeite growled loudly, "It's obvious! You were about to throw scissors, but you went like this," he paused, taking a moment to imitate what Nephlyte had done," and made paper!"

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked," Nephlyte said, moving back and leaning against the wall. "I won and you lost, so that's that."

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eat-"

Serena cleared her throat from her seat, glaring at the bickering duo. "Don't you have classes to be covering?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"Mr. Repens told us to not let you leave our sight." Jadeite explained, also leaning up against the wall.

"Well, tell _Mr. Repens _that I am capable of teaching my class by myself." Serena laced her fingers and placed her hands on her desk, allowing loose strands of hair to fall into her eyes.

Nephlyte chuckled, "I apologize, Ms. Lockeheart, but we were given specific orders from him to-."

Serena sighed noisily, her head flopping back into her chair. "Fine, stay there. But stop making so much noise."

The two obliged, sending each other glares and staring at their feet.

By the final class of the day, Serena's hair was falling from her buns, Raye had completed her quilt, Lita had successfully beaten Nephlyte in an arm wrestle – as well as receiving a promise that she'd regret that later tonight – and Jadeite had convinced six of her students to ask her what color her undergarments were.

Piling the completed assignments into her desk, Serena stood, eyes skimming over the four others who stood by the exit. "If you'll excuse me," she nodded her head, taking long strides past them and turning in the direction of the headmaster's office. "I have things to discuss with Mr. Repens."

Diamond licked across his teeth, cautiously peering through an unfamiliar doorway. The inside was dark, small orbs hanging from the ceiling. The five or so tables were covered with half-melted candles, the white wax oozing off the stick. Clearing is throat, he stepped in, "Is there anyone here?"

He listened, becoming aggravated with the daunting design. "I'd like to know if there is one Madam Kook-."

"Dahling, dahling, Madam Kookay is right here." An elderly woman in her mid-sixties emerged from behind a navy curtain, her plump figure illuminated by the candlelight.

Diamond suddenly felt very uncomfortable as the woman stopped before him, her orchid-colored eyes examining his face.

"You must be Master Maddox." She pursed her wrinkled lips, swinging her arm back towards the curtain. "I welcome you to my abode."

Diamond gave a forced smile, stepping around her and through the curtain. In the middle of the small room stood a circular table with a crystal ball, identical to his, perched in the middle. More candles burned, giving the room a faint and eerie glow.

Madam Kookay positioned herself in her charlatan throne, motioning for him to sit in the clothed chair opposite of her. "Tell me, Master Maddox, why have you come for my help?"

Diamond's eyes fixated on the woman's squinted ones, the grey hairs sticking out from the cloth that adorned the top of her head, and the reddish tint of her lips. "I am aware that you have given a crystal ball to me."

She smiled slightly, leaning forward to allow her hands to levitate over the dark ball. "I have."

Diamond waited for more, sitting forward. "And?"

"Do not expect so much from Madam Kookay. You must ask a question, child, if you wish to receive an answer in return."

He sighed, "I would like to know if there is a way to use the crystal to be in one's presence without anyone scenting you."

Madam Kookay looked bewildered for a moment, before she readjusted her face to become emotionless. "I see; werewolves like you use scent to track people down." Her palm descended to the top of the gem, clearing its fogged core. "In which way would you like to appear in this young woman's presence?"

"I never said I was a-."

"Do not argue with Madam Kookay, child!"

"And how did you know that she was-.'

"Child! Madam Kookay knows all!"

Diamond scowled, shifting nervously in his chair. "I would like to appear to her in all ways. I want to penetrate into her dreams, I want to see her, and for to see me, without anyone knowing of my existence."

The woman nodded, focusing on the slender woman with silvery blonde hair marching down a hallway. "It this the woman, child?"

Diamond nodded slowly, licking his lips in desire. "Yes."

"The answer is simple!" She threw her hands into the air, a small fire erupting to her right. "The crystal that you have attained, it will give you every necessary power you long for!" She laughed loudly, throwing her head back, "All you have to do is tap the ball three times when you wish to visit her!" But then, she stopped suddenly. "There is one condition, though, Master Maddox."

Diamond inhaled deeply, his unexpected excitement withering away slightly. "And what would that be?"

Madam Kookay leaned over the table, her eyes searching his. "You cannot touch her."

He frowned, bending away from the woman. "Then how am I to-."

"It is simple, child." She picked up her thin skirts and wadded through the room, holding open the curtain. "Unless, of course, you wish for her werewolf mate to tear your throat out." She gave him a smirk before she strolled away, the curtain flapping closed, the candles extinguishing.

Diamond moved to the curtain, holding it open, and finding that the woman had disappeared. He took a deep, exasperated breath, sauntering towards the exit, not giving one glance back.

Madam Kookay appeared from behind another curtain, pudgy arms crosses.

Sapphire appeared behind her, a satisfied grin on his lips. "You've done a fabulous job, Madam."

She puckered her lips, palm extended, and turned to face the young man. "Yes, well, Madam Kookay doesn't work for free, child."

Sapphire rolled his eyes, digging deep into his pocket, and dropping a silver coin into her extended hand.

Madam Kookay examined it in the dark, placing it between her teeth and biting down. Pocketing the coin, she curtsied as low as her little legs would allow, "Glad to be of services, Master Maddox."

Sapphire grunted a response, walking hurriedly past her and out the exit.

Serena pushed open the door, finding a stressed looking Darien. But she ignored his frowning face, and stopped before him, tapping her foot. "What do you think you're doing?"

He kept his head down, his fingers tapping along the desk in an annoyingly amusing rhythm. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're asking, love."

"Oh, don't you _'I'm afraid I don't know what you're asking, love'_ me, mister!" She slammed her palms on the desk, glowering hard at him. "You know, I do _not _appreciate you having people look out for me. I am not a child."

Darien chuckled, patting one of her hands. "It's merely for your protection, my little rabbit. Now, stop acting juvenile, and come here."

Serena raised an eyebrow, taking a step away. "Oh no, don't think you're going to take me and get away with this little act, Repens!"

She heard a faint sigh, before he stood, hands deep in his pockets. "I apologize that you find my worrying about your safety ludicrous, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

Serena laughed, placing balled fists on her hips. "No, _you _don't have a choice!" She strode over to him, poking him as hard as she could in the chest.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

It annoyed her that his voice remained so calm. "It means...well...I don't know!" She poked him again, turning away. "But I do know that you don't have a choice anyway!"

He sighed again, and she felt the pressure of his arms crossing over her shoulders and down the front of her chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair, pulling her tighter against him.

"I'm still angry at you," she hissed, but she positioned herself against him despite her words.

"I know," he whispered, and Serena felt a bulge in her lower back.

"Contain yourself, honey buns, you still aren't getting into my skirts." She couldn't help but smile as he chuckled against her neck.

Darien pulled her backwards, leading her into his lap as he sat down. "But I said I was sorry."

Serena turned her head away, crossing her arms. "Not. Good. Enough."

"What would make it good enough then, love?" He nuzzled and sniffed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She pushed away his head, turning back to face him. "I don't want to be watched like a hawk."

"Can't be done."

"Then I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight." She went to move from his lap, but he pulled her back.

"How about just two watch-wolves then?"

"One." He growled.

"_Fine_," She sighed, crossing her arms again.

"Anything else?" He asked, moving back to her neck again.

Her hand met his forehead, shoving him away. "Actually, yes."

Darien groaned slightly, the back of his head hitting the headrest. "Care to explain?"

"I don't want you to pushing me around, like you did at breakfast; what were you thinking when you put me into my seat anyway? Oh, speaking of breakfast, I don't want you playing footsies under the table; it makes me nervous. And don't get all hot and heavy every time I walk through the door; it's unruly," she began ticking off requests on her fingers, "don't sneak up on me and run into me-."

"That's not fair, you ran into me!" Darien sat forward, causing Serena to tumble from his lap." He glanced down, eyebrows raised. "If you insist," he shrugged, kicking the chair away and following her to the floor.

"Hey, I don't think we were done!" Serena scowled at him, but set herself to slipping off his jacket anyway.

"Okay," Darien took a nip at her neck before moving to look at her eyes, "I want you to stop being as stubborn as a human," he placed a kiss on her lips, "and you need to stop accusing me of getting all _hot and heavy_, as you so kindly explained. Besides," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "it isn't my fault you turn a poor werewolf on."

Serena pulled off his shirt, her hands roaming the crevices of his stomach. "Yes, well I don't blame you." She licked his collar bone, finding the deep rumble that was forming in his throat exciting. "I'm a strong," she kissed his shoulder blade. "Independent," she licked up his throat to his jaw, placing a small kiss there. "Woman," she brushed her lips against his.

She felt her dress loosen slightly, and she smiled, falling back on his hand. "Tsk ,tsk." She shook her head. "I thought I said no getting hot and heavy."

Darien raised an eyebrow, his face showing strain. "I'm going to have object to that, love."

Serena arched up towards his ear, not attempted to hide her grin. "Overruled."

* * *

Nothing too exciting in this chapter. But I felt that I _had _to get the part with Sapphire out. It basically is the whole plot (give or take a few sentences). Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading anyway!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	6. Chapter 5

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Five  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter. Not much to say, but it's basically a helper to reveal the upcoming events in the story. Oh and to lovelyl: you have such an eloquent way with words. But yes, techincally, Diamond is one big sack of perve potatoes (I just made that up...) That's how I want him to act though, so I guess I hit the nail on the head with him!

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Serena awoke to the sound of a book slamming shut. Blinking, she found her eyes focusing on Darien's bare chest, where she lay nestled on. Her brows knitted in confusion as she rolled off of him and rose to her knees behind his desk. Peering over the top, she gasped, falling back to the floor and grabbing her dress.

"I see you're awake."

Serena shuddered at the awareness in his voice, nudging Darien with her foot.

"Don't bother, darling." Diamond said, shoving a book back onto its shelf, "Your beloved _mate _cannot sense your troubles." He smirked, taking a step towards the desk.

She stumbled backwards slightly, holding the top of her dress to her chest, "Go away, you creep."

Diamond raised an eyebrow, testing her authority. "Now, that's no way to treat a guest." He cocked his head, eyes roving up her body. "I preferred you without the dress."

Serena's mouth fell open, a rosy tint gracing her cheeks. "You disgust me," she snarled, once she had gathered herself together. Taking another step back, she glanced at the nude Darien, who seemed completely unaware of the unwanted visitor.

The man smirked, brushing off her comment. "I don't believe you."

That's when a prickling sensation began to stab at her neck, but she put it aside, "I don't even know who you are," she spat, her throat becoming dry as he took another step closer.

The desk was the only barrier between them, the man's palms pressed securely atop it. "That's something I'm more then willing to adjust."

Serena pursed her lips, becoming _very _uncomfortable with the way he was smirking at her.

"What's the matter?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he took a large step around the desk, "Is he making you feel uneasy?" His head nodded to the floor, a look of pure disgust on his face. "I can take care of him for you, if you wish."

Her eyes grew wide, and she felt her face flush in anger. "Don't you lay a hand on him."

Another grin spread on his thin lips, "Defensive." He shook his bangs away from his eyes. "I like that."

Serena squeaked, jumping back as he came within arms length. "Stay away from me."

He continued to close the distance between them, her heal hitting the back of a bookcase. "_Shit,_" she murmured, feeling along the ledge for something to swing at his head.

"Now, now, no foul language." His hand reached for the side of her face. "It's unladylike."

Serena flinched away, the pain spreading down her arm. "Don't touch me."

Diamond frowned, his arm falling to his side. "You're going to be mine," his eyes flickered momentarily, before he adopted a look of possessiveness. "I'll make sure of that."

She gasped, eyes wide as she watched the man transform into a new form, but she took this moment of hesitation to sprint towards the door. A growl could be heard from behind her, and she darted out into the hallway.

Was it just her, or were the corridors longer the usual? She saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, causing her stomach to tighten in fear. Claws skidded on the floor behind her, and she whimpered, whipping around a corner.

Her breathing was becoming labored, and she could have sworn the walls were closing in on her. Her fingertips began feeling numb, her vision falling in and out of focus.

A growl resounded in her ear, sending her nerves into a frenzy. She tried to pinpoint the two doors ahead of her, but found it near impossible as the light that shone through the windows began to slowly fade.

She felt him nearing her, the soft thuds of padded paws ringing in her ears

"Serena."

The whisper came from behind her, the tufts of breath brushing along her neck.

Her knees suddenly gave out, her body collapsing to the cold floor.

"What's the matter, darling?"

The voice sounded so distant, and she could barely make out the mane of white hair and an arrogant smirk.

Her body was slipping; falling into an endless pit of nothingness, a pair of amethyst eyes gauging into her.

"So long for now."

Her breathing echoed in her ears, and everything went black.

Serena jumped up, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. Looking down, she found herself atop Darien, her hands gripping his shoulders rather tightly.

Her neck prickled faintly as her eyes roamed the dimly lit room. No one else was present.

Gulping, she grabbed her dress and scurried away from the sleeping man.

The hallways were deserted as she strode quickly through them. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, running a shaking hand through her loose hair. She took in a deep breath, leaning against a wall. Her bare toes felt across the wooden floor, an unfamiliar texture scrapping across her skin.

Her neck bristled slightly, causing an eyebrow to rise as she looked down, her breath hitching in her throat. Etched deep within the confines of the wood were scratches.

She allowed her eyes to follow the scuffs down the corridor, where they suddenly ended near two large doors that sat the end of the passage. She closed her eyes, her fingers wrapping around her skirt in anxiety. "It seemed like a dream," she stated to herself, taking a large step away from the scratches. "This is just my imagination, is all."

Serena smiled to herself; it all made sense. She was obviously a little tired from last night.

Adding a nod to end her seemingly useless debate, she quickly exited the corridor.

Serena had avoided Darien all day, fearing that he might ask where she had gone off to earlier that morning. And now she sat in her stuffy classroom, the thick September air causing her hair to stick to her neck.

Nephlyte and Jadeite stood at the other end of the room, punching each other roughly in the arms.

"He just has to choose _them_, didn't he," Serena mumbled, fanning her face with her hand.

"Ah! Nephlyte!" Jadeite barked, rubbing his upper arm. "You said you weren't going to punch hard!"

"I didn't hit you hard; maybe you're just a wimp," Nephlyte countered, crossing his arms defiantly.

Serena rolled her eyes, motioning for her students to leave, as they gladly did, shooting outlandish glances over at the two grown men arguing in the corner.

"Nephlyte, Jadeite," Serena took a small sip from her glass of water, swishing its contents around, "you can leave now."

The two looked over at her in surprise, before flashing her sheepish grins and stepping out of the room. "We'll just be out here," Jadeite pointed a thump to the door. "Call if you need anything."

Serena smiled back, standing to peer around the room as the door closed softly. "Some watch-wolves," she rolled her eyes, picking up her glass again to examine the contents.

She focused on her reflection, her bangs matted messily to her forehead. But then she noticed something in the background.

Her eyes squinted at the rippling liquid, trying to make out the blurry image. It appeared to be a pair of-

She 'eep''d, her cup falling to the surface of her desk, glass shards spewing to the floor, the liquid coating her papers. A pair of arms encircled her waist, a familiar purr muffled against her neck.

"Good Lord, Darien, you scared me," Serena said, her stomach unknotting from the nerves it was wound around. "How did you come in?"

"That's my secret, love," he murmured, turning her in his arms and pushing her roughly against the edge of the desk. "I haven't seen you all day." His hands reached behind her, loosening the strings that held her dress tight.

Serena chuckled, batting away his hands. "You saw me just last night." She bit back a moan, his tongue licking her exposed collarbone. "I don't find this appropriate; someone could walk in."

"I don't mind," he bit her scare, drawing a yelp. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

She gripped the edge of the desk, his nose nuzzling her neck. "I haven't been _avoiding _you." Her head fell back, his tongue dancing across the exposed skin of her chest. "You're just paranoid."

"Mhm," Darien drew an earlobe between his lips before pulling away slightly. "How come I don't believe you?"

"How come you're coming onto me in a student environment?"

He sniggered, squeezing her thigh, "I asked you a question first."

"Yeah, well," Serena moaned, the sound of fabric being torn sending a lightening bolt of sensation down into her abdomen, "I asked you a question second."

Darien's cobalt eyes were before hers, a small mope gracing his lips. "Do you want to play that way?"

Serena arched an eyebrow, her tongue flicking out across her bottom lip. "It takes two to tango, Repens."

He smirked, his head descending to her covered breasts. "You're asking for it, little rabbit."

Serena gave him a stubborn 'humph', entwining her fingers with his ebony-colored hair. "Who said I was the one who was going to be asking for it?" She pulled his head back up to her face, a small smile giving away her intense attitude.

"That's the way it works with me, love."

She laughed, pulling him close enough so she was pressed against him. "Not anymore."

Darien raised a slim eyebrow, beginning a slow grind against her. "Is that a challenge?"

Serena flinched slightly at the intimate gesture, but kept her posture. "I'm a woman of my word."

He grinned, pulling away. "See you at dinner."

She pouted at him, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger. "Don't tell me you're having performance problems now, honey buns."

Delight surged through her as he faltered in his exit, slowly turning around to face her, "You're going to regret that one, love."

Serena licked her lips, pressing her palms against the wet wood that was her desk. "Is that a threat?"

He winked, "It's a promise."

The door closed with a soft click, leaving her alone. Sighing, she attempted to piece together her torn corset.

A glint caught her eye, and she turned to face a piece of glass that sat at the edge of her desk.

A pair of amethyst eyes peered up at her, obvious rage laced within them.

Serena felt her stomach lurch at that sight as she whirled around and darted for the exit.

Raye glanced back and forth between Serena and Darien as they viscously cut and ate their steak.

She glanced at Lita, who shrugged, popping a piece of bread into her mouth. Leaning over towards Raye, she whispered. "The full moon's in two weeks."

At this, Raye 'ah''d, nodding her head. Lita nibbled on the end of her corn on the cob, shaking her head, "New mates. What can you do?" **(A/N)**

Silverware slammed onto the table, Serena and Darien jumping from their seats.

"What's the matter, love?" Darien walked casually around to the other side of the table, brushing a finger across the base of her neck. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

Serena snickered, pushing away his hand, "I could ask the same thing for you, _honey buns_."

Lita nudged Raye, pointing over her shoulder as the two stormed off, poking and shoving each other childishly as their bickers slowly disappeared as they distanced from the dining hall. "Gonna be loud tonight."

Diamond scoffed, peering into the crystal ball as the two argued their way towards the bed chambers. "This woman is going to drive me insane."

He walked out from behind his desk, arms knotted behind his back, "She just isn't catching onto my messages."

A rather loud knock interrupted him, Sapphire appearing from behind the door. "Having problems, brother?"

Diamond pursed his lips, glancing back towards the crystal. "What's it of your concern, Sapphire?"

He shrugged, walking over to the crystal and gazing into it. "I thought that maybe you could use a word of advice."

Diamond arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "And what would that be?"

Sapphire traced a finger along the edge of the desk as he approached the alpha male, eyes ostensibly blank. "Try to contact her when she _isn't _with him." He nodded towards the crystal, where the woman sat brushing her hair before a vanity, the man peeling off his shoes. "It leaves her more vulnerable; riper for the taking."

Diamond opened his mouth to respond, but Sapphire made his way out the door, calling over his shoulder, "It's simple, brother. If you get into her head, she won't know what to do."

Serena ran her fingers threw her finely combed hair, throwing it over her shoulder as she stood up, turning to face Darien. "I'll see you in the morning."

She climbed into the bed, glancing at the sliver of crescent moon briefly before pulling the sheets back.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her down against the mattress. "Now, now, Sere." He moved to hover above her, his eyes melding into the darkness. "Performance problems?" He repeated, pursing his lips. "A low blow, don't you think?"

Serena smirked, pushing her hips up, "I thought you forgot about that."

Darien chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "You still need to receive your punishment."

She licked her lips, her hands cupping his face. "Do you really want to do that?"

He squinted his eyes, searching her face. "As a dominant male, it's the only conclusion that is logical."

Serena pushed herself up, overturning his lean body so he was against the mattress. "That's no way to treat your mate, is it, Darien?" She whispered, straddling his hips and pushing her thumbs into his biceps to loosen his tense muscles.

Darien went to flip them back, but she stilled his movements by placing a tender kiss against his lips.

"I love you, Darien." She whispered against his skin, brushing her eyelashed purposely across his cheeks.

She felt him shiver, and she smiled.

Diamond pushed away from his desk, throwing a cloth over the crystal in repulsion.

_"It leaves her more vulnerable."_

He blinked, shaking his head. He knew what he was doing; no advice needed to be given.

"But it makes sense," he told himself, glancing up at the moon and leaning into the cool glass of the window.

_"If you get into her head, she won't know what to do."_

Diamond shot a glance back at the crystal, his lips pursed tightly. "Get into her head," he repeated, his fingers tapping thoughtfully against his forearm. Smirking, he strode to his desk, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet against the wood. "She won't know what to do."

Thoughts? Comments? Tell me! What do you want me to improve or work on? I want to know! Thanks to those who are sticking with my story. It's seems to be going a lot slower then I thought it would. But, I think it's going to be an interesting story none the less!!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	7. Chapter 6

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Six  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was really easy for me to right, it just kinda spilled out onto the keyboard and seeped into Microsoft Word! Expect Chapter Seven within the next few days. This story is a rockin' and a rollin'!

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Sapphire tapped his temple in annoyance, his eyes skimming his office. This was taking too long; his plan had to be put into process! Diamond was too slow on his feet; he wouldn't be able to catch an old deer without straining himself first.

He smirked, flopping down in his chair. Diamond was a fool. Did he really believe there was a "world dominating power" or whatever he told him it was? Stupid, stupid man; it was just a lie. What he really wanted was the power to rule this pack correctly, and not cower inside an old house while other wolves overtook the British Isle, like the so called _alpha male_ did.

Sapphire chuckled, leaning back so his head rested in the chair. He hadn't expected for this Serena character to appear and rearrange his plans. But, now that he thought back on it, it was pure fortune that she came. Diamond is more vulnerable now then he ever has been.

Although, Sapphire couldn't help but pity how idiotic his brother was being. The woman had found a mate. There was no way he was going to be able to capture her, even with that crystal.

Wouldn't a good brother tell him this?

Yes, of course. But, Sapphire knew he didn't have time to but a damper on his brother's dreams of 'wooing' that petite woman. After all, she was one of the main keys to killing him off so he could rightfully claim the role as alpha male. Right now, he had to manipulate Diamond into believing he actually had a chance; that if he tampered with her just enough, she would be his.

A deep chuckle echoed from his throat as he rubbed over the stubble that was on his chin. Sometimes, this all seemed too simple. But Sapphire knew better then to get his hopes high, like his brother was, because anything could happen.

And it certainly didn't take a fool to know that.

Sapphire looked out his window, watching as the sun made it's depute on the world.

"I best get going," he said, standing from the chair and stretching his muscles. "Breakfast will be prepared soon."

Serena hastily piled the broken pieces of glass into a cloth, throwing them into the trash bin before glancing around her classroom. She had skipped breakfast; she wasn't in the mood to play around with Darien at the moment.

She smoothed her hands over the pile of crinkled papers, silently cursing Darien for ruining her students work.

Rotating her stiff shoulders, she moved towards the row of windows, leaning against one of the sills to look out over the forest.

Something shifted behind her, and she whirled around. "Hello?"

After receiving no response, she shook her head, trying to calm her raving imagination. Looking back to the window, she sighed, staring at her reflection. "You're going insane."

Someone's breath swept across her neck, a figure appearing behind her before flouncing towards the door.

Serena blinked, looking harder into the glass. "What was-." Realization dawned on her, and she jumped around.

She glared at the empty classroom, walking slowly towards the exit. Gripping the door handle, she swung the door open.

Squeaking, she tumbled to the floor, breathing heavily as Jadeite and Nephlyte stood over her, confused looks adorning their faces.

"Are you alright, Ms. Lockeheart?" Nephlyte asked, bending down to help her from the floor.

Serena accepted his hand, smoothing down her skirts. "Of course, you just caught me off guard, is all."

They nodded, stepping around her and into the room. She took a deep breath, walking back to her desk, the door left open.

As the final class ended, she ushered her students and watch-wolves from the classroom, closing the door quickly.

She headed back towards the windows, her fingers touching the glass gingerly. Her neck began to prickle slightly, and she turned to slowly look around the room.

Her eyes fell on a grey-coated wolf, who sat soundlessly outside the storage closet. Her shoulder twitched up in pain, the animal's amethyst eyes glowing as the sun sat low in the sky.

He began to walk towards her, his legs taking demanding strides. Serena bit her lip, attempted to step around the animal, but froze when it growled deeply, teeth barred. She closed her eyes, feeling the animal stop before her.

"Serena?"

She jumped slightly, turning to the door to see Darien looking at her, jaw clenched. She looked back to the floor. There was no sign of another's presence.

Trying to calm her heavy breathing, she peered at Darien from the corner of her eye, smiling faintly.

"Are you feeling ill?" He was suddenly before her, standing in the exact same spot the animal had just been. Can he not sense the wolf?

She pulled away from his outstretched hand, "I feel fine, thanks."

He pursed his lips, his hands rising to grip her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Serena sighed, patting his cheek none too gently. "I promise. I'm fine."

Darien smiled, kissing her forehead affectionately. "Then come on." He grabbed her wrist, tugging her from the room.

She was being pulled through the forest, beams of pink sunlight peeking through the canopies. Her bare feet crushed fallen leaves and twigs, but she barely noticed as she observed the birds that flew low on the ground and the squirrels that hopped from branch to branch.

Darien glanced back at her, slowly bringing them to a stop.

"Why are we here?" Serena looked around again, gasping when his hands covered her eyes.

His voice was at her ear, his warm breath tingling her neck, "Don't worry, just trust me." He gently pushed her forward, leading her to the edge of the forest.

Serena couldn't hide her smile when they came to a sudden stop, his voice back at her ear. "Ready?"

She nodded, shivering lightly as he kissed her temple and moved his hands to her waist.

Blinking a couple of times, she looked around the darkness, her eyes falling on a small lake that split the forest in half. She rested her head in the crook of Darien's neck, looking up into his face. "Why did you bring me here?"

He smiled, pulling away from her. "Follow me."

Serena eyebrows rose as she watched Darien shed his clothes, wadding out to the middle of the lake. It only came up to his belly button. "You can't be serious!" She called out to him, slipping from her dress and poking her toe in the water. "I'm not going in there! The water is freezing!"

Darien chuckled, walking back to the bank, "Please?" He opened his arms, pouting at her.

Serena rolled her eyes, slowly taking a step into the water. "If I get hyperthermia and die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your werewolf life!" She approached him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't let you die," he purred, enveloping her in a hug. "You're too special."

She laughed, adjusting her body in his grasp, "Aren't you a charmer?"

He shrugged, pulling her backward into the water. "I try."

Sapphire walked casually into his brother's office, glancing around the room quickly before allowing his gaze to fall on Diamond. "You called?"

Diamond sat at his desk, tapping his lips with his index finger in concentration. "I've been thinking, brother." He looked up from the crystal, eyebrows furrowed. "You told me to contact her when she's alone."

Sapphire nodded slowly, striding to spare chair across from the desk. "I did."

Diamond pursed his lips, his amethyst eyes searching the navy ones before him. "She seems to be around her mate more often." He sat forward, bobbing his head in the direction of the crystal, where the male dropped her female in the water. "I can barely see her by herself for five minutes."

Sapphire propped his ankle up on his knee, folding his hands into his lap. "I see the dilemma." He licked his lips, pretending to ponder for an answer. Quickly glimpsing over the image, he looked over at his brother. "I'll tell you what to do."

Serena came up sputtering, her vision blurred as Darien picked her up again. "Stop!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing wildly as he spun her around.

Darien dropped her body into the water, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "I have a question."

Serena lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, resting her chin against his shoulder. "And what would that be?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Where did you find that rope?"

She giggled, lifted her legs to kneel around his waist, "My secret, honey buns." She smiled playfully, tightening her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

Darien grunted, tipping her back so her head skimmed to water. "You're a minx."

Serena shrugged, swishing her head so her hair pooled out around them. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

She giggled softly as he spun her in a circle, her arms above her head and hair trailing after them in clouds of golden strings.

"I love you."

Serena glanced up from the water, smiling when she met an intense gaze. She released her legs from his waist, holding her arms out so he could pull her against him. "I love you, too."

Darien smiled down at her, capturing her lips in another kiss.

Sapphire watched his brother pace around the room, biting his tongue harshly to keep from smiling.

"You want me to make her think she's going insane?" Diamond turned to face him, eyes showing his disbelief.

Sapphire shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "It's obvious, brother. If you get this Serena character to mentally believe she's crazy, you'll be able to take her without hesitation."

Diamond pursed his lips tightly, continuing his pacing. "Sapphire, it seems extreme, doesn't it?"

Sapphire sighed, tapping his foot on the ground. "Can you come up with something that won't get your throat ripped out by lover boy?" He motioned towards the crystal, cocking his head to the side.

He scowled, turning back towards the desk. "No."

Sapphire smirked at his brother's back, standing from his chair. "Then stop pouting like a baby, and go get what you really want."

Diamond sighed, leaned against his desk. "You should leave now, Sapphire. I have things to plan."

Serena led Darien onto the bank of the lake, nestling against his chest as they gazed up at the sky and named constellations. They shared many tiny kisses and some longer ones, while talking of their pasts and what they had planned for the future.

"Six children?" Serena leaned away from him to look into his face, eyebrows arched. "You're insane!"

Darien chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "No, I just dream big."

Serena sighed, settling herself back against his chest. "Maybe three, if you're good." She kissed his chin, smiling. "If you get lucky, four."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "I don't get luck, love. I make it."

She laughed, leaning her head back to look into his face. "I doubt that, Repens."

Darien snarled teasingly, flipping her onto her back so he could rise above her. "Do you, little rabbit?"

Serena nodded, smirking, "I have no proof."

"Well, allow me to show you." Darien growled deeply, dipping his head so he could suck at her collar bone.

She giggled, draping her arms around his neck. "Oh Darien!"

He grunted loudly, falling forward against her.

"Darien?" She shook him, his body crushing her petite frame. "Are you alright?"

A warm liquid brushed across her fingers. She gulped, lifted her head slightly to peer over his shoulder, her insides clenching painfully. Puddles of blood soaked the crevices of his back, turning his tanned skin to a sickly crimson color. Within his left shoulder was a blade, burrowed up to the handle. Serena cried out, ripping the silver from his body.

"Serena?"

She gritted her teeth tightly, her body enclosing itself within numbness.

"Serena!"

She gasped, looking up at Darien, who stared down at her with a concerned expression. Swallowing back the thump in her throat, she crawled out from under him, her eyes sweeping over his unharmed back. Trying to calm her uneven breathing, she pulled him from the ground and over to their scattered clothes. "We should get back to Cryptid. Raye's probably going to have our heads for skipping dinner. Don't want her to extract a limb for coming in late." She laughed nervously, sliding into her dress.

Darien eyed her carefully, buttoning his jacket and wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Serena smiled, patting his stomach, "I just like being able to walk, is all."

He nodded, pulling her closer and leading her back into the forest. Serena quickly glanced over her shoulder and at the lake; droplets of blood slowly drizzled from the bank into the water.

Serena silently slipped into Darien's room, grabbing her comb and viciously tugging at her tangled hair.

Darien slowly approached her, plucking the tool from her hands. "You gave me quite the scare, love," he whispered, patiently running his fingers through her hair to locate knots.

"How so?" Serena licked her suddenly dry lips, griping balls of skirt into her hands.

"You just seemed to...faze out." Darien pulled a piece of hair away from her face, tucking it securely behind her ear. His face tightened, the comb dropping to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" She turned in her chair as he clutched his chest, his face paling noticeably. "Darien?"

She grabbed under his arms as he collapsed to his knees, his breathing becoming hallow before he fell limp.

Serena winced, a painful tug at her skull drawing a small yelp.

"There, you did it again!" Darien accused, dropping the comb to the vanity and placing his hands on his hips.

She shook her head, looking warily into the mirror. "You know, you'd make a great house wife."

Frowning, Darien grabbed the back of the chair and turned it. "What's wrong?"

Serena suddenly found the wooden floors very interesting, her damp hair falling in front of her eyes. "It's just," she gulped, raising her head slightly so she could see his face. "Have you ever felt like someone was controlling your mind?"

Darien's eyebrows shot to his hairline, arms falling back to his sides. "Your mind?"

She pursed her lips, standing from the chair. "Never mind, I just have an over-active imagination." Changing swiftly into her nightgown, she climbed into bed, burying her head under a pillow.

"Serena..." The bed shifted, causing her to roll slightly towards the edge. "Tell me what's wrong."

She huffed, turning to give him a nice view of her back, "Nothing is wrong, Repens. Now, go to sleep."

"Not until to talk to me about this 'controlling your mind' thing."

Serena gave an exasperated sigh, flipping onto her back and focusing on the ceiling. "My imagination gets the best of me, okay?"

Darien rolled his eyes, laying on his side and propping his head into his palm. "Somehow, I find that untrue."

"Whatever."

He nudged her shoulder, his eyes seeking connection with hers, "Tell me about it."

Serena rolled onto her stomach, shoving her face into the pillow. "I'm sleeping now."

Darien groaned in frustration, climbing over her and onto his side of the bed.

Diamond smirked at the picture. So far, Sapphire was right. Soon, this little fireball of beauty would be his.

Leaning back, his watched as Serena slowly drifted off to sleep. Yawning, he stood from his chair, cracking his knuckles before heading out the door to get some sleep himself.

Darien awoke to a petite figure climbing atop his back, tiny fingers kneading into his shoulder muscles. A small kiss was placed at the base of his neck, "I'm sorry."

He peaked open an eye, looking back at Serena with a small smile. "For what, love?"

She shrugged, bending over and digging an elbow into his back. He winced. "You know, yesterday night." She shrugged again, running her palms up his spine. "Can I make it up to you?"

Darien scrunched up his face, attempted to ponder at her offer. "How so?"

Serena smirked, kissing his shoulder. "It'd have to be a surprise."

One eyebrow arched and he turned on his back, grabbing her waist to hold her in place. "I'm not sure I like surprises."

She purred, bending over to kiss him. "I think you'll like this one."

Students turned in their seats as the classroom door banged open, the teacher jogging up the aisles, lips plumper then usual and red marks dotting her neck. "Sorry I'm late," she plopped into her chair, running trembling fingers through her hair. "Pick up where we left off yesterday." Jadeite snickered in the corner, earning himself a harsh glare.

Serena's elbows sat on her desk as she doodled mindlessly on the paper before her. Her hand moved swiftly, sketching stick figures and hearts, crescent moons and stars. Sighing, she drew a large D, scribbling out the rest of the name out without fully recognizing what she was doing.

Dropping her pencil to the desk, she examined her paper. But something wasn't right. Her fingers traced across the pictures, stopping at the D. "Diamond?"

She pulled the picture closer to her face, noting how the handwriting didn't resemble hers at all. Slowly, she crossed out the name, moving above it to write the correct one.

She smiled as she finished, looking down at her work. Her face fell, eyes taking in the name again. "I don't even know a _Diamond._" Crumpling the sheet, she tossed it at the trash bin, pulling out a new piece.

"What do you mean you don't know a Diamond?"

Serena looked up from her desk, skin draining and neck stinging as a man sat against the window sill, face formed into a frown. "How did you get in here?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No 'Hello, Diamond' or 'how nice of you to stop in, Diamond'?" He walked passed Jadeite and Nephlyte, who were playing some absurd hand game. And now that she looked at it, it was being done in slow motion. She heard him move forward, his footsteps heavy.

Serena jumped from her chair, its frame crashing to the floor. "Don't come any closer."

Diamond sneered, stopping mid-step. "Someone needs to loosen up." He licked across his teeth, rotating his shoulders. "I'd be honored to help."

Serena felt her stomach lurch at his offer, but kept her eyes at his, hands curling into fists. "You're a werewolf."

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "And last time I checked, in a week and a half, you'll be one too."

She glared, leaning against her desk for support; the pain in her neck was spreading to her arm. "You're also stalking me." She cracked her jaw, rolling her head to relieve some pain. "And last time I checked, I _wasn't _stalking you." Her voice mimicked his previous comment, lips forming into a scowl.

"I wouldn't call it _stalking_, per say." He tapped his chin, eyes lolling up to look at the ceiling. "More like tracking your love."

Serena coughed, swallowing back a bark of laughter. "I'm not your love, creep." Adopting a serious expression, she met his gaze again. "Stop bothering me. Stop making me see things. And stop thinking you're going to sweep me off my feet. I already have someone to do that." She crossed her arms, nodding her head to emphasize her point.

A look of rage crossed over his face before it was replaced with pure, unadulterated possessiveness. He stomped over to her, standing an inch from her, but not touching. "I will have you." He smirked, glancing at small daisy chains that laced around her neck. "And if you keep _mating _with that man, I'll take matters into my own hands."

Serena glowered up at him, her fingers twitching. "Don't. Touch. Darien."

Diamond snarled, his upper lip pulling upwards slightly. "Oh, so that's his name." He rolled his eyes, taking a step back. "Then I'll take my vengeance." He poked himself in the chest, "And I'll kill that bastard."

Her neck throbbed painfully, hand swinging out and snapping across his cheek. "You lay one of your grimy hands on him and I'll-"

Serena gasped, toppling from her chair and onto the floor. Her palm stung, neck bristling painfully. Nephlyte and Jadeite were at her side, helping her off the floor and asking questions that didn't quite reach her ears.

Batting away the two men, she slid back into her chair and inhaled deeply. "I'm fine," she muttered, picking up her charcoal and pulling her paper towards her.

She withheld a small gasp, looking at her doodles. At the edge of the paper read the name Darien, not _Diamond_. Blinking a few times, she glanced around the room, meeting the gazes of curious looking children. Giving them a small grin, she looked down at the paper again, tracing the carefully written letters.

Diamond sat stunned in his chair, fingers caressing his stinging cheek gingerly. The woman _slapped _him. That is not acceptable. "Who does she think she is?" He watched as she followed the students from the room, hurriedly walking through the hallways and into an office.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he spotted a dark haired man catching the woman as she flew into his arms. "Something needs to be done." He gritted his teeth as they exchanged a kiss. "And quickly."

Sapphire looked away from the slightly ajar door, forcing away a smile. Things really were going the way he wanted. It was only a matter of time before Diamond snapped, and reluctantly getting himself killed.

Sapphire chuckled as he strode down the dark hallway, hands deep in his pocket and ideas brewing in his head for when he become the new alpha male.

* * *

Tell me what you all thought. Critique me, give me some constructive criticism! I can take it, promise!

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	8. Chapter 7

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Seven  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, Chapter Seven didn't come out in the next few days, did it? Sorry about that. I just got caught up in other things... Thank you times a billion to all the reviewers who've been driving me to keep writing. It's really appreciated and I absolutely **ADORE **every single word that's written in each in every one of the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Serena smiled up at Darien, who had his chin rested comfortably against the top of her head.

"What a pleasant surprise," he mumbled, planting a light kiss on her hair. "What brings you to these parts of the academy?"

She laughed lightly, connecting her arms around his waist. "Just thought I'd stop and say hi." Tilting her head slightly back, she smiled teasingly at him, "Hi."

Darien chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Hello." He pulled away a hand from his hips, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Serena frowned, watching as his eyes suddenly become darker, his jaw clenching quite noticeably. "Darien, is everything all-."

Her hand slipped from his grasp, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. "He was here."

Her eyes grew wide as she took a step away, tying her hands together in front of her stomach. "Who was?" Wiping the offending palm across her skirts, she glanced around, hoping for something to distract him.

His head snapped in her direction. "He touched you." Fingers pulled at the roots of his hair, face becoming taut with anger. "Dear lord, Serena!" He staggered his way towards his desk, palm coming down hard against the dark wood.

Serena pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing at the floor. "I don't understand." She heard a rather loud growl, then a crash.

Jumping at the sudden sound, her jaw hung open as she watched his chair follow a stack of books through the now broken window. "Darien, please, take a deep-"

"Jadeite and Nephlyte, they let him _near _you?" His voice grew louder with each word, his hunched figure stomping loudly towards the closed door. "I'm going to kill someone!" He turned to a bookshelf, swinging a hand at the books. "They're going to-"

Serena grabbed his wrist as he hurtled himself at the door, feeling his muscles tense beneath her grasp. "They didn't do anything," She whispered, keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

"What?" His voice was still obnoxiously loud, his shoulders heaving with each breath.

Serena gazed cautiously up at him through her eyelashes. "I...He...I couldn't control him. He just kept coming, and I-." She screeched, her back hitting the bookcase roughly, Darien's leg coming up between her legs to lift her to his height.

"He. Was. Near. You. Before?" His voice was a scorching whisper, eyes burning furiously.

Serena felt her breath hitch in her throat as his hands gripped her thin waist forcefully, pushing her up higher against the shelf.

"Answer me," his hot breath tingled her face, a predatory look creeping into his sharp features.

She focused on the windows that lined the opposite wall, her chest beginning to ache as it pressed intimately against his own. "Yes," she forced her eyes shut, feeling the burning sensation of tears pricking behind her lids.

"How long?"

She took a glance at him, finding a pique face and a pair of lengthened canines. "How long...What?"

His eyes closed, his breaths coming out in short gasps. "How long has that goddamn man been..." His sentence trailed off, his breathing still heavy and face formed into a tense growl.

Serena felt her bottom lip quiver, and she bit down on it harshly, "Every since," her voice wavered, "I've gotten here."

Her feet hit the ground, legs threatening to give out. Darien pulled his fingers through his ebony locks, a foot kicking out into his desk, which gave off an injurious snap. "I'm going hunt him down and rip his _god_ _damn _throat out!" His eyes looked around the room wildly, before resting on Serena's tear stained face.

She caught a look of sympathy, before it was replaced with outrage. "You're supposed to tell me this stuff, Serena!" He was in front of her in two power strides, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly. "How do you expect me to protect you if you don't tell me anything?" His eyes searched hers, and she could have sworn they were shining with tears.

Serena exhaled a shaky breath, turning her head away, "You wouldn't understand."

She received a howl of sarcastic laughter as a response, his hands shooting above his head, "_Of course_ I wouldn't understand! But, that's because you won't tell me anything!" His chin met his collarbone, head shaking back and forth slowly. "So, at the lake," his voice shifted into a gloomy whisper, his canines gleaming through his parted lips. "And in the bedroom, too?"

Serena's throat closed off dangerously, her vision blurred. "I told him to stop today."

His head snapped up, tongue licking across his teeth. "That's splendid, Sere. Just peachy." He began to pace, every so often a fist shooting out suddenly into the nearest wall.

"Darien, I just thought it was my imagination, I really did." She gulped, turning her eyes back to the carpeted floor. "But, it just seemed to happen more often." Inhaling slowly, she looked up at his emotionless face, his eyes dark and empty. "And...And it seemed like he was trying to control me, to try and keep me away from you." Her voice cracked, a shudder racking her body. "It felt so real!"

A pair of strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. "I want to protect you," he whispered, his chin at the top of her head. "You need to let me protect you."

Serena forced down a loud sob, clutching onto his shirt tightly. "I didn't want to worry you," she admitted, fresh tears seeping into the dark fabric.

Darien pursed his lips, pulling her closer. "You have to let me in, Sere."

She inhaled his rosewood scent, leaning her head down to wipe her damp cheeks against her sleeve. "I want to. But, it's just... You're kind of scary when you're angry."

He chuckled gently, glancing around the room at all the indents in the wall. "I only get this angry when someone treads on my territory."

Serena pushed away from him, "I'm not your _territory_," her nose crinkled at his choice of words. Folding back into his embrace, she sighed softly. "I would prefer it if you would call me your lover."

Darien smiled slightly, raising a hand to stroke a thumb along the length of her neck. "If I wasn't so angry right now, I might have ravished you for saying that."

The students sat awkwardly in their seats, eyes snapping back and forth between their teacher and headmaster.

"Okay..." Serena leaned against the edge of her desk, trying hard to ignore Darien's prodding eyes. "You all can read ahead in your books; so there'll be a quiz this Friday." She nodded at her students, repeating her words in her head before sitting down in her chair.

_Quizzes are no fun._

Serena looked up in surprise, glancing around the room slowly.

_To your left, love._

Peering over, her eyes met a blank-looking Darien, who sat reclined in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did you do that?" Serena whispered, picking up a pencil to advert her gaze away from him.

_It's simple, really._

"Stop that."

_I think you like it._

Serena glowered at him from the corner of her eye. "Where are Jadeite and Nephlyte?" Tapping the tip against her desk, she tried to come off casual, secretly glad that the bickering duo weren't there.

He shrugged, crossing an ankle over his thigh, "They've been relieved of their duties and have gone back to teaching for the time being. Besides, I think you'd enjoy it more if I was your watch-wolf," he whispered with a sly wink, plucking the pencil from her grasp and doodling on a spare sheet of paper. "Oh, naughty Sere," he grinned, "although, I wouldn't mind that, really."

Serena gasped, face adorning a crimson color. "Don't read my thoughts."

"I like your thoughts, actually." Dropping the pencil, he scooted the paper in her direction. _What do you think?_

She felt her eyes grow wide, her hand crumpling the paper. "There are children in the room," she hissed, pegging the paper towards the trash bin.

"In the closet? Seriously, love, you are too wicked." Darien sniggered, ignoring the firm punch directed towards his thigh.

He watched as her face puckered, eyebrows drawing together.

_Pig._

Darien mimicked applause, flashing his pearly whites, which had reclined to their normal – human – length. _You catch on quite fast, little rabbit._

Diamond sucked his cheeks between his teeth and bit down, ignoring the slight taste of blood. This girl did not know when to stop! "Unbelievable," he sneered, watching as she dismissed her students earlier then usual and closed the door quickly.

A look of disgust flashed across his face, turning away from the crystal as she led the male into the room's storage closet.

Wetting his lips, he allowed his eyes to travel down the length of the desk. Sliding his hand down the columns of drawers, he paused, fingers lingering at the bottom. Sighing, he pulled it open, feeling around before emerging with a silver blade. "I didn't think I'd have to use this, dearest Serena." He whispered more to himself, twirling the blade in the direction of the setting sun and watching as a beam of light streaked off to hit a wall. "But, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Twirling around in his chair, he hurled the blade towards a wall, adapting a satisfied smirk as it sliced through the wood.

It felt like hours had past by the time the couple stumbled from the cramped closet and into the deserted classroom.

Giggling, Serena clamped a hand around Darien's waist, afraid of losing her balance. "That was fun," she giggled again, squealing as he bit the tip of her ear.

"I never would have guessed you could be so..." He paused, licking across her ear, "Explorative."

She shuddered at his touch, tracing small circles at his hip with her index finger "It's that darned full moon. It has my thoughts all jumbled." Sending a sideway glance towards the window, she smiled. "Is this how it's going to be every full moon?"

Darien dragged her towards the door, smirking down at her. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?" He pinched her roughly through her skirts, drawing a yelp of surprise. Serena sneered playfully at him, beckoning to him with her finger.

"Come get me," she said softly, darting from the room as he chased her down the empty hallways, laughing and gasping every so often at each others actions.

Serena stopped suddenly, 'oomph'-ing as Darien bumped into her from behind.

"What's the matter?" His voice was harsh, quick rasps of air brushing against her neck.

Pouting, she turned to face him. "I left my shoes in the closet."

An eyebrow rose in confusion. "Just get them tomorrow."

Sighing, she crossed her arms. "But I _need _them." Not waiting for his response, she pushed past him, taking long strides back the way they came. "I can't walk into class _barefoot_, that's -"

Something whooshed past her head, sending small slivers of golden bangs twirling to the floor.

Gulping, she turned towards the wall, a sudden shiver traveling quickly down her spine as her eyes met a long silver blade that sat pierced through the wall. Glimpsing quickly around the corridor, she spotted no one. Her head twitched to the side slightly, catching no sign of a blade anywhere.

"Sere?"

Jumping, she whirled around to face a worried Darien. "Yes?"

One eyebrow arched upward, "Are you okay?"

Laughing nervously, she looped an arm through his, "Of course, now come on. The shoes can wait until tomorrow."

_Liar. _

Serena pursed her lips, scrunching up her face in concentration. _They're only shoes._

_Not that, love._

She looked up at him carefully, sighing. _I know._

Pouting, she flopped onto the bed, crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't know if it was even real!" Giving an exasperated sigh for effect, she rolled onto her side, watching with mute interest as Darien changed into his pajamas. "You aren't being very nice."

"Well, when your mate tells you that he saw a blade fly past his head, come and tell me how you feel."

"You're being unreasonable." Serena sprawled her body out on the bed, refusing to allow him to climb next to her. "You should be worrying about yourself, too, you know. He also threatened you."

Darien gripped her ankle, dragging her to the other end of the bed despite her protests. "Don't give me that, Sere."

"_Don't give me that, Sere,_" she mocked, scurrying towards him and attempting to shove him from the bed. "Bad werewolves have to sleep on the floor."

Darien grabbed her waist, propping himself against the headboard and turning her over to arrange her in his lap. "If I've been bad, I can only imagine what kind of trouble you've been in." His cheek rested against her golden hair, senses clogging with her strawberry scent.

Serena crossed her arms, head falling back against his chest. "Whatever."

"_Whatever_."

Glaring, she punched his arm gently, "Don't mock me."

"_Don't mock me_."

Sapphire pushed open the door slowly, peering in and glancing around. "Brother, dinner is being served."

Diamond sat hunched at his desk, hair falling in front of his eyes and fingers twitching. "I'm not hungry, Sapphire."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the room, closing the door softly. "You haven't left all day."

Amethyst eyes clashed with navy, giving the air a stale feeling. "You know, your advice is not pulling through."

Sapphire scanned the desk that sat in the far corner of the roon, eyes falling on the crystal ball. "I see."

"I've tried to use her dreams to manipulate her." He placed two fingers on his desk, inmitating a person's legs. "She ran to him." The legs took a step back. "I've gone to visit her. And he came to her rescue." Another step back. "Then, I tried to make her think she was insane; make her vulnerable. The male ended up finding everything out." His fingers traveled backwards. "Failure, brother, is all you've brought me to."

Sapphire took a step away, tying his arms behind his back. "It wasn't my fault. You did not carry out the plan well enough."

Diamond stood, disregarding the comment as his arms hung loosely at his sides. "I've come up with my own plan, Sapphire." He strode to the wall, wrapping a hand around the handle of the blade. "The full moon is only a week away." Pulling forcefully, he drew the blade from the wood, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "Every wolf feels a need to hunt before a full moon."

Sapphire felt his eyebrows knit together unconsciously, watching as his brother took the point and pushed it into the tip if his finger, twitching slightly as he hissed in pain. Gradually, the puncture began to turn to a mauve-ish color; a sign that a wolf has been pierced by silver. "I'm afraid I don't understand where you're going with this." Blood oozed from his flesh, slowly trickling down the length of his finger.

"Her male will need to hunt. Sadly, though, he knows of my..." He paused, pondering for a word, "Longing for Serena. Therefore, he won't allow her a moment alone." The blade slid up his finger, collecting the blood into a small puddle. "Together, the two of them will hunt. And when the forest is dark and the moon is hidden, I strike."

Sapphire pursed his lips, forcing down a shudder as the blood fell to the floor with a hushed 'plop'. "You're going to kill him."

Diamond chuckled, dropping the knife on a bookshelf. "No." Settling himself in his chair, he motioned towards the door. "Leave me to me thoughts."

Shooting his brother a strange look, he exited, shaking his head slowly. "Such a foolish man," he muttered, closing the door with a soft click.

She sat in the courtyard quietly, watching the clouds drift quietly past. Plucking a piece of grass, she looked around.

A sudden breeze picked up, causing her hair to tickle her ankles. A cloud drifted across the sun, darkening the day.

Sitting up from her reclined position, she blinked, trying to rid her eyes of the black they were buried in.

And then, something caught her attention, glinting gaily within the forest's depths. She leant forward, trying to examine the object, when she heard a chuckle behind her, causing an unexpected pain to shift beneath her flesh.

Turning, she looked up at the culprit, her stomach churning dangerously.

Amethyst eyes stared down at her, greasy white bangs curving against a tight forehead. The faintest amount of white around his thin lips showed him to be smiling. He whispered something, her ears straining to listen.

The wind howled, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Finally, his unheard words reached her ears. "Your mine."

Silver slashed past her eyes, drawing a scream of pain to echo in her mind. Warm liquid slithered down her neck, her body collapsing to the unwelcoming ground. The man stared down at her, a broad smile on his sickening face. Behind him sat a silver blade, pierced through the hard dirt.

Serena jerked herself awake at the sound of something crashing noisily to the floor, followed by a select choice of curse words mumbled in the far corner of the room.

Propping on her elbows, her eyelashes fluttered, her dream shifting into complete nothingness, resting in the back of her memory to sit, forgotten.

Straining her eyes, she caught a distraught looking Darien, who busied himself with picking up a toppled chair. "What are you doing?" She mumbled, smiling slightly as he looked up in surprise.

"Nothing, now go back to sleep." He pushed the chair into its rightful position.

Serena looked out the window, watching as dark clouds drifting lazily over the half moon. "Why are you up so late?" She fell back against her pillow, pushing the quilt down past her knees to cool off her heated body.

The bed depressed as Darien sat beside her, his hand stroking her hair gingerly. "I haven't been out hunting in a while." He rested his head in his palm, examining her face carefully. "The moon puts a wolf's necessity to hunt into over-drive."

Serena nodded, patting his cheek with a small smile. "I'll take you out tomorrow night, 'kay honey buns?"

"I can't do that, love."

Pinching his nose, she turned on her side, facing away. "If I'm going to spend rest of eternity with a wolf, I'd like to experience him in action." She heard him sigh. "I'm serious. Now go to bed or I'll-."

The bed shifted noisily, a large arm coiling around her waist. "That's my boy," she cooed, settling herself into his embrace.

Soon, Darien's relaxed breathing blew over her neck, sending little shivers of delight down her spine.

Forcing her eyelids closed, she altered her body within his tight hold. As hard as she tried to let sleep overtake her body, something kept her from doing so, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

Twisting around, she wrapped her arms around Darien's torso, burying her head into his warm chest.

His heartbeat pounded soothingly in her ear, eyelids drooping involuntarily. She was surrounded by darkness, the distant sound of a heartbeat echoing through.

"Until next time, beautiful..."

* * *

Reviews admired!

xo,  
Sailor Raspbery


	9. Chapter 8

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Eight  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I was able to squeeze this chapter out. I wanted to have it out yesterday (Wednesday), but I had basketball, and school started the next day, so I wasn't able to. I hope you like it.

lovelyl: Your last stalker?! Oh dear, were you serious when you said that? I certaintly hope not!

ally0212: I want to apologize to you. I didn't think the last chapter was that confusing. But, since it was to you, I tried extra **extra **hard to try and right this clearly for you. Hopefully, you will find this one easier to read... If not, please say so and I'll think of another way to do so.

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

The sun's strong light momentarily blinded her as she looked up in surprise, the bed continually jumping beneath her previously slumbering body. She met a raven-haired woman bouncing unceremoniously at her feet. "Wha-? Raye? What are you doing?" Serena didn't bother to hide her stunned look as she sat up, her thick hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Raye smiled from the corner of the mattress, straitening her back to tower over Serena. "I haven't seen you in a bit. So, I thought I'd stop by." Tucking a loose tendril behind her ear, she climbed from the bed and pulled a chair alongside it. "Lita will be up here in a moment with breakfast, so you sit back and relax."

Serena drew her brow down in curiosity, before fluffing her pillows and settling against the headboard. Her eyes wandered aimlessly throughout the room, finally resting to her left. "Where's Darien?"

Raye batted her hand in the air, rolling her violet eyes dramatically. "He went out with Jadeite and Nephlyte to examine the woods." Pursing her lips slightly, she leant forward, lacing her hands on her lap, "He seemed to be very... Excited about something."

Serena licked her suddenly parched lips and stared down at the quilt that covered her body. "Well..."

The door burst open, and Lita waltzed in, a silver tray filled with colorful fruits and something that looked oddly similar to chocolate truffles in hand. "Brunch is served!"

"Brunch?" Serena looked up at Lita with a puzzled expression, moving to climb from the bed. "I've got classes; I'd hate for-."

Raye placed a reassuring hand atop hers, cocking her head slightly to the side, showing just how pretty she really was. "All the classes have been called off for the day. Apparently, Darien and you are going hunting tonight?"

Lita fell against the base of the mattress, sighing happily as she watched the sun's light flicker across the ceiling. "I remember the first time Nephlyte took _me _hunting." Her eyes glazed over as the memory washed over her.

Serena smiled slightly, reaching over and plucking a green grape from the tray. "It seemed to me that he didn't want me there, though," shrugging as she pulled last night's conversation from the back of her mind, she popped the fruit into her mouth. "Anyway, why are you all here so suddenly?"

Raye sat back, crossing her legs casually. "Darien's really been watching you closely these past days, and we figured you needed some girl time."

Serena snorted, biting into a truffle, "Tell me about it. Who knew wolves were so territorial?"

Lita exchanged a look with Raye, before sitting up. "Serena, there's something you should know about when..."

Holding up a hand, Serena shook her head. "Do not give me any of that "bonded for eternity" or "pre-determined mate" stuff. I'm aware of that, and am totally fine with it."

"That's great and all but..." Raye twirled a lock of hair around her index finger, peering at the ceiling as though it amazed her. "We know that you're part werewolf and all, but when your male takes you hunting, it's kind of like an official bonding."

After glancing at Serena's bemused look, Lita smiled widely. "It basically means you and him are going to get married – without all the fancy ceremonial stuff – and are going to live forever happy and have a bundle of pups and-" Lita cut herself short prior to hearing Serena chuckle amusedly.

"Of course I knew we were going to get married eventually!" She giggled, blushing slightly at the thought, "and we've already discussed the matter of children..." Her hands covered her cheeks as she flamed scarlet. "Now look! I'm blushing!"

Raye smiled at her childish antics, shaking her head slowly. "It's very, _very_, important that everything goes according to plan. As in, if the male's plans don't go accordingly, someone's going to be beheaded. And it has to be perfection because he's alpha male."

Lita nodded to accentuate the point, "If _you _mess it up somehow, well, don't expect to be leaving the bedroom anytime soon."

Serena felt her cheeks grow hot at her comment; why was it that she was suddenly bashful at the remarks made about her and Darien's love life? Forcing away the color that stained her cheeks, she crinkled her nose in thought. "He said he didn't want me to attend though. He said he just hadn't been out hunting in a few days."

Raye exchanged obvious looks of amusement with Lita. "Jadeite said the same thing to me."

"And Nephlyte to me," Lita added, popping a truffle into her mouth with a smirk. "They know how we females enjoy seeing them show off when their in action." She wiggled her slim eyebrows slightly, "But honestly, they're just too cowardly to ask us to marry them."

"That's a little harsh, isn't Lita?" Raye asked, eyeing a slice of apple before biting into it politely, "More like their afraid of our prevailing power that will one day overtake their role as the dominating mate in the relationship so they take to easy way out and trick us into going."

The three girls glanced at one another, faces showing the fact that this could be why the male did so, before bursting into a round of giggles.

Serena wiped a tear the budded at the corner of her eye, before adopting a questioning gaze, "How come none of you have children?" She asked, turned accusing eyes at the still chuckling women, eyebrows raised with expectation.

Lita held her hands up in defense. "I've already had a son. Little bugger's afraid to be seen around his _mommy_." She made kissing noises, cupping her chin, "God forbid he was caught getting a kiss in front of his pals."

Serena nodded at that, and then turned to face a suddenly shy Raye. "What about you, huh? I haven't seen any sign of children in you're life, missy."

Raye looked up through her thick lashes, her fingers tying in knots before her stomach. "Promise me you won't tell Jade?"

Both the women across from her gaped slightly. "No..." Lita whispered, a hand fluttering to her chest. "He didn't pick up a scent?"

Raye shook her head, a smile blooming on her red-tinted lips. "I got up earlier then him because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Serena squealed, launching from beneath the covers to capture Raye in a tight hug. "Congratulations! I'm sure Jadeite will feel positively-"

"Positively... What?"

Gasping, Serena released Raye, stumbling backwards onto the bed. In the doorway stood Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Darien, their faces smudged with dirt and bodies all trying to squeeze through the small doorway at once.

"What?" Serena asked dumbly, propping herself on her elbows and flashing a smile.

"You said that I would-"

"Look at you, Neph! You're positively wretched!" Lita jumped up from the bed, pointing a finger at her mate. "Off to the bath with you!"

Raye immediately popped up from her chair, scurrying after Lita as she exited the room, shooting a look of excitement back to Serena.

The guests left the room, but not before Jadeite's face perked noticeably as Raye strode past him. Serena watched in awe as he pulled her aside and murmured something to her. She blushed, nodding her head before she was pulled into a hug and was kissed-

The bed shifted as Darien sat beside her, placing a large hand over hers, "One day, love, that's going to be us," he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose.

Serena sighed in agreement, before her nose crinkled and she pushed him away, "You're filthy, and I'd hate to have to take another bath."

Darien chuckled, leaning her back against the bed. "I wouldn't mind." He smiled lopsidedly, reaching over and plucking a blueberry from the tray, holding it out before her lips so she could take it.

Serena grinned bashfully, taking to fruit between her teeth and lacing her fingers with his. Darien smiled warmly, "You know, I can't wait for tonight. You were right to come." He began to nibble her neck, drawing a gasp of surprise as his teeth skimmed her scar, which was still oddly sensitive.

"Oh come on, we just left!"

Serena and Darien looked up in surprise at the intruder, making their movements haste to climb off one another.

Lita stomped over to the bed, picking up her tray of half eaten fruits with half-hearted disgust. "This is a part of my finest silverware, you sex-bunnies." Winking discreetly at Serena, she turned and stalked from the room, shouting over her shoulder, "Keep it down this time, okay?"

Serena felt her face flare in embarrassment as she crawled out from underneath Darien, her eyes lowered to the mattress.

"Is that bath still open for discussion?"

Her eyes flickered up towards him with disbelief, "Are you insane?"

He shrugged, lifting himself from the bed and striding towards the door. "Suit yourself."

Serena frowned as she watched him leave, her lips slowly forming into a pout. "You're just going to leave me here?" she called after him, crossing her arms over her chest.

When she received no response, she swooped to the floor to pick up a forgotten robe, mumbling beneath her breath, and making her way out.

After taking a step into the hallway, Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, "You don't think I'd actually leave you alone, do you?" He whispered into her ear, his fingers slowly caressing her stomach.

"No," she lied, biting her tongue to hold back a gasp as his hand slid underneath her nightgown.

"Good," he purred, leading her back towards the bathing room, continuing to mummer reassurances into her ear as he fiddled with her undergarments, teasing her constantly until they reached the entrance to the bathing room.

When they finally came about their destination, Serena twirled swiftly in his arms and clamped her mouth against his, causing them both to stumble through the doorway.

She peered curiously into the vanity mirror, tracing two fingers along her neck. Flinching slightly at the twinge of pain from the contact, she moved closer, examining the purple mark as best she could.

Her blue eyes flashed quickly up to glance at the slumbering Darien, a small smile appearing across her lips. That man really knew how to work.

Blushing at her naughty thoughts, she turned back to gaze at her appearance, clenching her jaw when she was met with a now dark purple scratch traveling up to her ear.

Had she scratched herself in the bathing room? Or maybe Darien had gotten carried away while they were...? She allowed her thoughts to trail off before she turned burgundy from embarrassment. But still, it didn't seem at all logical, considering how it could change to a different shade of color so quickly.

The mark ended at the bite mark on her neck, from when Darien had first bitten her. The scar had faded to a neutral color, blending finely with her pale skin.

She tightened her lips slightly, straightening to her full height and turning from the mirror. Tightening the strings to her silk robe, she pulled her damp hair across her neck in an attempt to make the odd mark less noticeable. If she didn't know where it came from, why would Darien?

The sun was still high in the sky when she climbed into bed beside her lover, the sunbeams sharpening his features as she examined him closely. Gently, she traced a slender index finger across his cheek, noting in the back of her mind how he looked like child when he slept.

Sighing contently, she rested her head against his bare skin, allowing her eyes to flutter closed when the steady beat of his heart coaxed her to slumber. She felt his arm curl around her shoulders unconsciously, drawing a full smile from her. This was something she could defiantly get used to.

Sapphire cracked his jaw in thought, stoking his stubble-less chin absentmindedly. He drew the words his poor excuse of an alpha male had spoken to him.

_Every wolf feels a need to hunt before a full moon._

Simple enough, really. He had actually gone out last night and caught himself a wonderful doe.

He smirked, licking his teeth as the taste of the flesh sinking between his teeth washed into his mouth.

That was beside the point, though. Diamond had said he would strike when the forest was dark enough.

That's where he was confused. And he hated it. If he wanted to succeed with his plan, then he had to be able to know what his brother was doing.

_When the forest is dark enough and the moon is hidden, I strike._

"When the moon is hidden," he repeated slowly, fixating his eyes on the window that shimmered along with the late afternoon sun.

He pondered at that thought for some time, his eyes never leaving the window. And then it hit him.

It was so plainly obvious at what Diamond's intentions were.

"You mustn't ever be caught in the darkness without the slightest bit of moonlight, dear son." His mother pointed a long finger at him, face serious and drawn tightly. "It is a sign of death if you are being hunted."

Sapphire could still see his young face staring up at his mother with a bewildered expression. How naive he had been at the time.

But, that was some hundred years ago.

Now, he knew what was going to happen tonight. Diamond must know that every wolf is seemingly useless in a fight without moonlight. Certainly, Diamond planned on killing the male at his weakest point and capturing the girl.

Although, Diamond had said he _wasn't _going to kill the man.

Nevertheless, he could have lied...

Sapphire grunted in frustration, raking his fingers though his hair. Diamond wasn't smarter then him, that much he could tell.

He had to do something, and quickly.

She awoke to a deep kiss, strong hands cupping her face securely.

She fluttered her eyelashes purposely, tickling the male's cheeks as he pulled away. The room was dark, the moon's light slicing through the thick clouds as best it could.

"Are you ready?" Darien whispered in her ear, stroking down her neck with his thumb.

Serena nodded against his shoulder, allowing him to drag her to her feet. "What should I wear?" she asked through a yawn, stretching her tight muscles and walking stiffly to the bureau.

"Whatever suits you best," he responded dully, appearing behind her and lacing his hands across her stomach.

Serena stole a glance into the mirror, squinted at her neck and finding no sign of a purple mark. Blinking in uncertainty, she smiled at Darien's questioning gaze, beginning to dig through her clothes.

"How about this?" She lifted her shortest nightgown, giggling lightly when he growled his approval. "I was just joking," she mumbled when he bit her ear roughly, his hands pulling at the strings of her nightwear.

Shooing his hands away, she slid off her robe, blushing furiously as she watched him watching her. Quickly, she pulled one of his white shirts over her head, slipping on a pair of her old horse-back riding pants that she never wore.

Dusting off the pants, she grinned cheekily, striding past him, "Coming, darling?"

Together, they strode out the back exit and into the dark courtyard. It was bluntly obvious that Darien was excited. Especially how she was nearly attacked by him while they were in the hallway. And how he seemed restless and nearly bounced when he walked and kept wrapping an arm around her waist.

Serena scoffed, lifting the shirt tail to examine it in the scarce moonlight. "Goodness, Darien, you ripped off like five buttons!" She pointed at the gapping hole at the middle of the shirt, which revealed her bellybutton.

He smiled sheepishly, grabbing one of her hands and leading her to the edge of the forest. "Stop being so raunchy and I might be able to control myself." He smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Serena rolled her eyes, before turning to face the dark depths of the forest. She heard the faint call of a hooting owl and the perky chirps of crickets. "What exactly am I supposed to do while you're out to kill?"

Darien kissed her forehead, lowering his head so he was eye level with her. "I want you to stay hidden like the good little female you are and," he paused and pecked her lips when he noticed her look of disgust, "make sure you're there when I come for you."

Serena glared at him, stomping her foot childishly, "That is absolutely not-" her complaint was cut short with a squeal as he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up onto his back. "What are you doing? I'm not a child!" she yelled, squeaking again when he began to descend into the forest.

He chuckled, nipping one of her hands as it wrapped around his neck. "Just enjoy the ride, love, and if you're good, I'll give you a treat when we get back to our room."

Serena pinched the skin around his collar bone, giving a "humph" before resting her chin against the top of his head. "It had better be chocolate." She mumbled, smacking his chest as he laughed again.

Diamond watched with little amusement as the couple kneeled behind a berry bush and began to whisper, the fiery blonde poking the male in the chest before he grabbed her arm and drew her close for a kiss.

Turning away, he looked out the window, an incensed smirk crossing over his lips briefly before he glanced towards the crystal and glowered as the two started to become quite involved with what followed the kiss.

Disgusted, he tossed his handkerchief atop the ball and reached for the bottom drawer of the desk.

"Soon, pretty little Serena, I will have you." He broke out into a victorious smile, holding the silver blade to examine it with the little light he had in the dark room, oblivious to the slight opening of the office door and a pair of cerulean eyes peaking through.

Sapphire watched his brother smiling goofily at the knife, frowning hard. It seemed as though he wanted to kill the woman's mate. But, he wasn't entirely sure, seeing as Diamond had lost his sanity many days ago.

Slowly, he backed away from the door, thinking of a way to prevent the death of the male. For that was the only way his brother would die for sure.

Darien rose off of Serena, smirking mischievously down at her. "There's something else I want you to do for me."

Serena nodded, not trusting her voice as her breathing came out in short, raspy breaths.

"When it seems as though the moon is going to be covered, call for me."

She tilted her head to the side, questioning his request.

"Promise?"

She nodded again, sitting up beside him and kissing his temple. "Try not to show off to much, okay honey buns?"

Darien winked, and she watched as he began to shift into his canine form, his cobalt eyes glowing brightly within the darkness.

And then, he was off.

Serena licked her lips, trying to unscramble her thoughts as she examined the sky.

Thin wisps to grey clouds drifted lazily across the moon, drowning out the few stars that stayed in her view as they passed.

Lowering her gaze back to the trail that Darien took, she squinted into the darkness, listening for any signs of trouble.

_Is everything alright, love?"_

Serena smiled, falling back onto her bottom and drawing her knees up to her chest. _Of course._

Just then, a howl erupted into the air; a howl of new found glory.

Serena sighed, glancing back up toward the sky.

A yowl of wind whipped by, sending strands of hair whipping out before her. She was engulfed with sudden darkness, all chirps of crickets ceasing and the lone hoot of the owl silenced.

She attempted to blink away the darkness, but found it useless.

"Darien?" She called out into the eerie silence; the only response received was the echo of her own voice.

Panic began to settle in her stomach, goose bumps pinpricking at her arms. She shot up from the ground, feeling around the darkness for something to grip onto. "Darien!" She bit her lip as her teeth began to clatter noisily from the cold that inhabited the area.

A twig snapped behind her, and she broke out into a sprint.

The moon remained hidden behind the non-moving clouds, causing her to bump roughly into the trunks of trees and her hair to be tugged painfully at hanging branches.

Her neck prickled with pain, distracting her just enough to send her shivering form crashing to the ground as the arch of her foot caught a tree root protruding from the ground.

Serena sobbed loudly, an excruciating throb erupting in her ankle, her fingers cutting into the thorn-tipped vines that scattered across the floor.

Thudding footsteps appeared behind her, and she struggled to push herself from the ground. Tears stung at her eyes, her ankle refusing to cooperate with her as she gripped a thick tree for support.

"Serena?"

She glanced up in surprise, her nails digging into the bark as she searched the surrounding darkness.

"Where are you?"

Darien's voice was only a few meters away, she could tell. "Darien!" She felt herself slipping to her knees.

A shadow shifted to her right; the opposite direction of Darien's voice.

"Hurry Darien!"

She yelped, the back of her skull bursting into a headache as fingers wrapped around the roots of her hair. "Darien!"

Serena inhaled sharply, a sharp point digging into the front of her throat.

"Shut up."

Her eyes grew wide as the voice filled her mind, her neck pricking at the recognition of who had her.

"You're going to do as I say, and I won't-."

"Darien! Where are you!" Her voice was higher than usual, her plea shrill and frantic.

The world tilted as she was shoved to the ground, a shimmer of blade catching her eye. She groaned as her already injured ankle twisted to an uncomfortable position.

"I told you to shut up."

Serena scurried away as quickly as she could without her ankle searing. Her nails dug into the dirt, stinging the fresh cuts that were there from the thorns

Tears sprang from her eyes as his hand gripped her leg, pulling her back the way she came.

She was tugged from the ground again, her back pressed against the amethyst eyed man, the blade pressing deeply into the pulse of her neck, scorching the sensitive flesh.

Serena noticed the area becoming brighter as the clouds began to shift again, as she noticed an ebony-haired man emerge from the depths of the trees, leaves and twigs poking from his thick locks.

His eyes grew wide when he saw her, before they flickered to anger. A sob escaped her lips, her vision blurring as the pain spread throughout her body. "Darien," she whimpered, her knees wobbling dangerously.

Diamond smirked, tightening his grip at the hilt of the blade. "Look who I've got," he taunting, dragging Serena out to the center of the clearing.

Darien clenched his fists until the knuckles were white, his eyes flashing back and forth between the blonde and the hand that held the razor. Cautiously, he stepped forward, freezing as Serena cried out, the blade piercing her skin slightly.

From his spot near the trees, he could see a thin trail of red blood traveling down her neck, seeping into the white shirt. Never before had he felt so helpless.

Diamond sneered, bending his neck slightly to lick a droplet of blood from the girl's neck. Serena cringed.

"What's the big bad wolf going to do now, hm?" Diamond laughed boisterously, forcing the girl to stand on her own feet without any help.

Serena forced herself to stay conscious as she powerlessly pleaded to Darien with her eyes, trying desperately to send him a message, any sort of message that would let him know of her pain. Her body began to feel numb from the stinging the silver caused, her legs struggling to stand by themselves.

Her eyes rolled up to look at the Waxing Gibbous. Three more days until the full moon? She wasn't sure exactly, but she did know that Darien and her wanted to spend their first full moon together as lovers.

She blinked, warding off the emerging tears, as well as revealing a black-coated wolf standing not far from them, teeth barred.

She blinked again; causing streaks of tears to wash away some of the dirt that clung to her cheeks, as well as revealing the wolf darted toward them.

She blinked a final time, blackness slowly closing in on her.

And then, she was met with nothing but darkness.

* * *

Thank you for being patient with me. School just started, and it's going to be really hectic, I can tell. Of course, I'm going to try and work on the next chapter during the next week so I can have it out by Saturday, September 04, 2008. For more updates on this and other things, please check my fanfiction page thing for the link to my livejournal page.

Review please?

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	10. Chapter 9

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Nine  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Nothing HUGE happens in this chapter, it's basically a filler, I guess. Although, I hope everyone enjoys it none the less. And if you don't please stay tuned until NEXT chapter because I promise that one will be more... Interesting.

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

An unexpected twinge within her leg jerked her from her deep slumber. Inhaling sharply, she gripped the back of her head, attempting to ease the sudden pounding that split across her skull.

As she glanced around the unfamiliar room, she found her neck to be severely stiff, each movement sending a jolt of pain down the column of her body.

Serena allowed her eyes to rest at the base of the single bed, where her leg was placed in a splint, the skin swollen and bruised. Brushing aside the bangs that matted to her forehead with careful fingers, she slowly lifted her legs to swing over the side of the mattress.

Where was she?

Biting her tongue to relieve some pain throughout her body, she forced herself to stand, griping the bedpost to steady her sore body. Again, her eyes roamed the room, halting on a cracked mirror.

Serena pursed her lips, hobbling towards the wall that held the object in place. Cautiously, she peered into the glass, feeling a knot tighten within her gut.

A purple gash sat below her jaw, making her skin appear paler and washed out.

Where was Darien?

Serena shivered as a sudden breeze shifted through the open window, sharp goose bumps pricking along her arms.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated as best she could to call to him, ask him why he had left her alone.

The base of her skull pounded in response, drawing a moan of distress from deep within her throat.

Chest tightening, she gripped the wooden edge of the mirror as unpleasant sensations stabbed at her neck. Her chin quivered involuntarily as she peeled her eyes open.

A man she has never seen before stood in the doorway, mouth slightly ajar. His navy colored eyes blinked a few times, before his fists came up to rub them roughly.

Serena clenched her teeth, turning slowly to face him. "Who are you?"

Darien pulled at the roots of his hair for the thousandth time that morning, continuously pacing throughout his office and deliberately ignoring the worried glances the four others in the room were giving him.

"Darien..." Raye knotted her fingers before her stomach, staring intently at the carpet. "I'm sure everything will-"

She snapped her jaw closed as the alpha collapsed into the desk's chair, head buried in his hands. "I can't pick up anything," he mumbled through his fingers, his shoulders sagging downwards. "Her scent..." He allowed his sentence to trail off, an angry growl rumbling within his throat. "That goddamned man! Damn it!"

The four standing in the corner flinched slightly as his fist came down hard on the desk. "I can't talk to her! Every single time I try, it's like my head is filling with _goddamn _static!" He shoved away from the desk, raking fingers through his hair again. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

The four adverted their eyes away, frowns spreading across their faces.

Darien pursed his lips as he focused his eyes on the floor, his breathing shallow and empty. "What am I supposed to do?"

The man stepped fully through the doorway, his eyes still impossibly wide. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he gave up completely on speaking and made his way towards her.

Serena gulped, flinching away from the corner, as well as away from the unknown man. "What do you want?" She whispered, her hand rising involuntarily to rub gingerly across her neck. "Where am I?"

The man cocked his head slightly to the side, his torso leaning forward so he could examine her face.

Then, his jaw went slack, his arms falling loosely to his sides and eyes flickering to her neck numerous times, "That son of a bitch."

Serena took a step away, her back hitting the mirror softly. "Excuse me?"

He looked back at her, blinking again. "I'm sorry, I apologize for my behavior." He straightened to his full height, eyes staring down tentatively at her. "I'm Sapphire."

Accepting his offered hand, Serena moistened her dry throat. "Do you happen to know where I am?"

Sapphire's eyes darkened, his jaw tightening.

Serena almost gagged on the sudden fragrance that clogged her nose.

He was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, sidestepping the man and walking as quickly as she could to the doorway. "I'll just let myself out."

Sapphire's frown deepened as he watched her reflection scurry from the room.

Serena limped slowly down the stairs, blinking away the painful tears that emerged slowly.

The rickety stairs moaned under the pressure of her feet, the slightly dusted chandelier twinkling slightly.

Two wooden doors loomed into view as she lurched around a corner, the headache hammering into the base of her neck unmercifully. She groaned in frustration, a hand rising to her temple as she leaned into her fingers.

Serena now stood before the two large doors, the sun filtering through the yellow tinted glass. Her palm rested against the cool wood, causing the door to open with a loud, stretched _creeeaaaak_.

Trees surrounded the yard, fallen leaves crumbling easily as the occasional squirrel scurried by.

The front porch was aged, the wood looking slightly splintered and weather worn. Gripping tightly onto the doorknob, she began to journey her way through the archway, before her free wrist was grabbed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She tensed, attempting to rip her arm away. Her neck bristled, the stiffness settling underneath her skin uncomfortably. "Let go," she bit out, whipping around to face the captor.

His thin lips curled into a smirk, his fingers tightening around her arm. "Now why would I do that?" The door slammed behind her as she was dragged back into the house, her head rolling on her shoulders in infuriation, despite the stretched stiffness of her muscles.

She continued to pull helplessly at her arm as Diamond began to lead her away from the door and down a dark hallway. Her breathing became labored with each passing moment, her wrist numb from his tight hold and leg adapting an excruciating pain.

Slowly, she glanced behind her; the man known as Sapphire stood before the door, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Serena pursed her lips, her stomach churning with resentment as he stood and watched her being dragged away, his face taut and expressionless.

He made no move to come after her as the swinging door she was pulled through swung closed.

The room was blindingly white, the large, crystalline windows touching the ceiling revealing more of the forest that surrounded the area.

Her hand fell limply at her side, amethyst eyes now staring at her. "I expect you to stay here."

Serena turned to face him, frustration bubbling within her stomach. "I want to leave."

She growled, his laughter echoing throughout the room. "My darling Serena, you can't leave! All my hard work will go to waste!" He smiled, his hand lifting to caress her cheek.

It was Serena's turn to bark out laughter, her head snapping to the side. "Hard work?" She spat, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "You're an obnoxious, hard-headed, obsessive compulsive, scum!" Her voice rose with each word as he retreated back to the door, his galling chuckles causing her skin to crawl.

He paused halfway through the doorway, his shoulders turning slightly to glance back at her. "A doctor will be here in a moment to fix up some of your cuts." He sneered, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Wouldn't want your pretty skin to gain anymore scars, now would we?"

Serena glowered at him, spinning around to stare out the window.

Only when she heard the soft click of a hatch being locked did she allow herself to succumb to the overwhelming sorrow within herself.

She began to cry.

Sapphire felt Diamond's presence, a scowl forming on his lips.

"You seem tense, Sapphire," Diamond said, appearing before him, a cruel smirk on his lips.

He shrugged, clucking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "I'm convinced that you've finally lost your saneness, brother," he seethed, focusing his eyes on the far corner of his office.

Diamond chuckled deeply, relaxing his frame against the edge of the desk. "You say this because I've gotten what I've wanted?" He questioned, his palms descended to the warm wood.

Sapphire refocused his vision on the alpha. "Your plan certainly isn't fool proof. Surely her true mate will come after her," he drawled, a disinterested gaze playing on his features.

"I see," Diamond murmured, lips curving upwards. "Then, I must be wiser then you, Sapphire, for I've used that wonderful gem you've given me to my advantage."

His navy eyes flickered to the pair of amethyst ones. "Of course," he sneered before whirling around, teeth biting down on his cheeks. "Excuse me, brother."

Diamond watched with satisfaction as Sapphire stomped his way out of the room.

After all, having the contentment of outsmarting a sibling is the utmost pleasure.

Serena found herself sitting before the large windows, her forehead resting against the soothing glass. She watched as a bird skipped lazily across the tree covered ground, its beak poking through the dirt in search of a late breakfast.

Her eyes felt sore and heavy, a hand constantly rising to wipe at her running nose.

She scanned the forest again, her breath suddenly hitching in her throat. There, a few yards within the trees depths, a black coated wolf stood, nuzzle buried in the ground, expression looking lost and hopeless.

Serena's eyes grew wide, a lump clogging her air passage. The wolf raised its head, cobalt eyes searching the surrounding area.

Her palm pounding excitedly against the glass, but the wolf didn't respond.

In fact, it seemed as if it didn't even hear or see her.

Serena's chin quivered dejectedly, her palm forming into a fist, the outside padding of her hand aching from the contact with the glass. "Darien!" She screamed, her other fist joining the first. "I'm right here!"

The wolf turned to face her direction, the black fur slick and shiny beneath the sun. Those blue eyes seemed to pass right through her, as if she were merely a broken fixture hidden below the crumpled leaves.

Her arms wound around her shaking body, each bone-raking sob sending a jolt of pain to her swollen ankle, her cries echoing back at her; taunting her.

The sound of clanking locks ceased her weeps, balled fingers wiping fiercely at damp cheeks.

The door was pushed open, and Serena shoved stray tendrils of hair from her face, forcing herself to stand upright from her slumped position on the ground. Quickly, she glanced back towards the window; the wolf was gone.

Blue eyes looked at her worriedly, the woman's knuckles white from clutching her medical bag. She coughed slightly, pushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear. "Hello there."

Serena didn't trust herself to speak, so she stared at the petite girl before her with mute interest, disregarding her harmonic voice completely.

The woman cocked her head to the side, an amused smile crossing her lips before it was replaced with a serious expression. "I'm Amy Hawthorne, and I'm here to patch up some wounds?"

Serena shrugged, adverting her gaze to the distinguished candle on the wall.

"I hear from the pack that you're Serena Lockeheart." Amy strode towards her slowly, a small, teasing smile on her lips. "You've got quite a reputation around here."

Serena glared, crossing her arms securely over her chest. "I chose not to be here, Ms. Hawthorne."

Amy nodded, placing her bag on the white tile. "Please excuse my brusqueness, Ms. Lockeheart, but its Mrs. Hawthorne." She smiled, "But please, call me Amy."

Serena licked her lips, clicking her teeth together. "Alright, Amy, now, excuse my asperity, but it's Mrs. Repens."

Amy's eyebrows rose, her gentle smile falling. "You mean, you've already-."

A hand cut of her comment, a stern expression silencing any other responses. "Please, I would appreciate it if you would do what you came to do."

The woman nodded empathetically, digging through her bag and pulling out a glass bottle and a cloth. She tipped the bottle forward, a clear liquid pouring slowly onto the fabric. "Now, this is going to hurt," she warned, gripping one of Serena's wrists and looking into her eyes.

Serena nodded, uncurling her fingers fully, a hiss escaping her throat as the cloth wiped across the bloodstained palm.

The alcohol sizzled on her skin, that sudden bolt of shock barely bubbling down to a simmer before her other hand ignited.

She pulled away; shaking her hands in the air to relieve some pain, nose scrunched and eyes squinted.

Amy giggled lightly, disposing the cloth into a paper bag. "Just relax; it'll pass in a moment." She continued to dig through her bag, pulling out another bottle that held a thick purple liquid.

Serena watched as Amy poured the liquid into her palm, its core thickening and hardening.

"What's that?" Serena's lips curved downward in disgust as the doctor dapped some of the liquid on her fingers.

Amy rubbed her fingers together, stepping closer to her. "It's going to help with your neck," she motioned towards the mauve colored gash, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

The substance oozed across her skin, its refines cold and unwelcoming. Serena squirmed, squeezing her eyes closed.

And just as quickly as she began to feel uncomfortable, the medication was gone with a swipe of a fresh cloth.

Amy was back in her bag, her blue hair falling in front of her eyes, "All we need is to patch up your leg again, and we should be done."

Serena glanced down at herself, noticing for the first time just how dirty she was. The shirt she was wearing was speckled with mud and torn in a few places, her arms darkened from dirt and pants ripped around the knees.

Amy also seemed to notice her state of cleanliness, for she was now standing full height, her fingers tapping thoughtfully against her chin. "Maybe you should bathe first."

Sapphire paced back and forth, jaw clenched and arms crossed.

Was his plan failing?

He growled at the thought, fingernails digging into his sweater. He had planned everything _so _carefully! How could he have stumbled upon such an insignificant... Ambiguity?

Sapphire slumped against the closed bathroom door, raking a hand through his hair. His brother had said he was using the crystal to his advantage. But what did it mean?

His head fell back in exasperation.

Maybe he had figured out how to do some sort of... Mental block?

Towards the female's mate?

There was an impatient knock on the door, shaking Sapphire from his thoughts. Slowly, he levered himself forward, a hand reaching back to unlock the knob.

Serena stood before him, shoulders back and chin high.

Why Diamond would want to have this woman was way _beyond _him.

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, stepping into the bathing room. "I'd like to take a bath."

He drew his eyebrow down, "I see that." He motioned towards her clothes before stepping out. He nodded towards Amy, pursing his lips and stalking away. He had many more important things to do than be bossed round by a female.

Serena shifted the gown to her other arm, turning her back to retreating male. As she approached the bath, she picked up a bathing essence. "Strawberries," she read with a disinterested shrug, tossing it onto the vanity chair along with her dress.

Amy appeared next to her, fingers setting to work on the nozzles of the tub. "You can go get undressed, and I'll draw the bath."

She nodded, making her way slowly towards the separate room. Closing the sliding door, she scanned the dark area. There was a mirror hanging on the wall, accompanied with a cushioned bench. In the far corner was an oddly large vent, its cover bent and rusted.

Deliberately, she unbuttoned her shirt, the sudden feeling of desertion washing over her. Discarding the cloth, she strolled over to the mirror, peering cautiously into it. The scars had disappeared completely, compliments of Amy's mysterious ointment. Although, the scar – love bite – was still there, as affectionate and noticeable as it had been from the first time Darien had nipped her.

A sad smile crossed her lips, eyes lowering to the floor. There must be some way to free herself from this place.

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting her thinking. Quickly, she shed the rest of her clothes. Grabbing the towel Amy had provided, she wrapped it around her body.

The warm water was quite soothing, the fragrance Amy had poured in making her skin feel fresh and smooth. Leaning back, she let out a content sigh.

Amy pulled a book from her bag, the pages wrinkled and torn. "Who is he?" She asked, peering over the leather covers to gaze wonderingly at Serena.

Serena sank lower into the water, her eyelids drooping purposely. "Darien Repens," she whispered, two fingers rising to brush across her neck.

A thin eyebrow arched upwards. "As in, Darien Repens of Cryptid Academy?"

She nodded, twittering her thumbs as a distraction.

"Oh, I've always wanted to teach there," Amy murmured, her cheek resting in her palm. "It's one of the best schools in the Isle."

Serena gazed back at the blue haired woman. "Then why don't you?"

She shrugged, snapping the cover of her book closed. "Zoisite, my mate, said it would be best if we would stay here with the pack." She gave a small smile. "I never really appreciated the whole pack thing. Just because we're werewolves doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to expand my horizon, you know?"

Serena rose from the bath, grabbing a towel and quickly drying herself off. Amy also stood, picking up her bag. "I'll let you dress. Zoisite is a marvelous cook, if you want him to make you lunch."

"Please, that would be wonderful." She turned away from the blue eyed woman, picking up the gown. "I'll be out in a moment."

When the door closed with an almost-silent click, Serena tossed the dress aside, striding quickly towards the changing room.

The vent's cover was closed securely, regardless of its poor condition. Nimbly, she gripped the rusted edges.

Seconds later, the metal cover clanked to the floor. Serena stared carefully into the large space, a thoughtful expression crossing her features.

Replacing the cover, she hurriedly changed into the dress, before exiting the bathing room and going to meet Amy for lunch.

* * *

Did you hate it? Love it? So-so? Tell me what ya'll thought! I can take it, I PROMISE! :)

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	11. Chapter 10

**Of Vengeance of Beauty  
**Chapter Ten  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, here ya go. Hope everyone enjoys it, and I want to give a special thanks to ALL the reviewers who are constantly making it easier for me to write each chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

She was led through the twisting hallways, the sunlight that filtered through the windows illuminating their path.

Despite the somewhat chaotic circumstances Serena was facing, she couldn't help but admire the old mansion. She continued to trace her fingers along the wilting wallpaper, careful to avoid the stoic paintings and glittering wall fixtures.

Amy beckoned her into another room, holding the door open as she passed.

The kitchen was quite pretty, the florist-green trimmings of the walls giving off a relaxing appeal. In the center of the room stood a man, sandy hair resting on his shoulders. He busied himself by cutting a fresh loaf of bread, the aroma causing Serena's stomach to rumble rather loudly.

At that, he looked up, emerald eyes smiling. "Amy, you've just made it in time for lunch." His eye flickered over towards Serena, his face adopting an astonished look. "Why, you must be Ms. Lockeheart."

"Mrs. Repens," she corrected. If she was going to get out of here, she might as well make it known that she was already spoken for.

Amy cleared her throat softly, motioning her hand towards Serena. "This is Serena, Zoisite. She'll be staying here for the time being."

Before he could ask the question that was pulling on his tongue, two tiny hands pulled at his trousers.

Serena watched as he bent over and picked up a child, about four or five, and placed her on the counter. "Yes, Mina?" He asked, throwing his kitchen towel over his shoulder.

Mina's blonde hair covered her face as she lent forward, pressing her forehead against Zoisite's and placing her palms on his cheeks. "Daddy, you _said _I could have dessert an _hour _ago."

Amy smiled slightly, folding her arms across her chest. "Did he now," she cocked an eyebrow at him, motioning for Serena to follow her behind the counter. "Mina, pumpkin, you know you have to wait until after dinner to have dessert."

"Yes, mommy, I know. But," she stretched the word into three syllables, "I saw daddy eating some chocolate cake!" She pointed a finger at her father. "He said I could have some when he was finished making lunch."

Amy sighed, reaching into her bodice and pulling out a red ribbon. Serena took a step away as she watched Amy tie the ribbon in Mina's hair.

"And daddy will receive a stern talking about that. Now, you go off and play, little princess. Okay?"

Mina nodded enthusiastically, sticking her tongue out at her father. "_You're _going to get in trouble!" She slithered down from the counter and got ready to run off, before her eyes settled on Serena for the first time. Gasping, she dove behind Amy's legs, gripping tightly onto her mother's skirts.

Serena chuckled, bending at the knees. "Hi Mina, I'm Serena."

Mina peered out at her, before emerging fully, her hands knotted in front of her stomach. "Hello Serena." She whispered, approaching slowly and encircling her. She paused, leaning forward slightly and scrunching her nose as she looked into her eyes. "You have very pretty eyes."

Serena smiled, patting the girl's cheek lightly. "Thank you."

Mina nodded once, before darting out of the room.

Straightening her back, Serena strode towards Amy and Zoisite. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Please, Zoisite will be fine," he smiled warmly at her, setting himself to cutting the bread again. "Mrs. Repens, you say?"

"As in _Mr. Repens _from Cryptid Academy," Amy attributed with a smiling.

Zoisite looked up at Serena, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's a werewolf? Never would have guessed that."

Serena took to a stool that was placed along side the counter. "Yes, and I miss him terribly," she stared at the two hopefully, folding her hands in her lap. "Do you think you two could...?"

Amy frowned, leaning into her palm. "Serena, please understand when I tell you this." She stole a glance at Zoisite, "Mr. Maddox, Diamond as you may know him, is very..." She paused, pursing her lips.

"What Amy is trying to say is that he always gets what he wants, and will have no one stand in his way." Zoisite placed his knife down, leaning his elbows on the table. "We, and a majority of the pack he's in charge of, are not fond of his leadership. But, sadly, we cannot do anything." He shrugged. "We're waiting for the day when the next alpha comes along."

Serena began to feel frustration build up within her. Pushing herself from the stool, she glared at the two before her. "Cowards," she seethed, taking a large step away. "That's what you two are." She spun around, stomping towards the door. "If you won't help me, then I'll just have to figure a way out myself!"

Amy grabbed her arm, forcing Serena to look back at her. "Please," she whispered, "don't do anything you'll regret."

Serena felt the sudden urge to hug Amy, but she turned her nose up and pulled her arm free. "In this world, we act," she made her way back towards the door, pausing to look once more at the couple, "and never look back."

Sapphire knew he had to do something, anything, to get that crystal. If he wanted to get what was rightfully his, that gem had to disappear.

He stalked around another corner, pausing when he reached to final staircase that led to Diamond's office. If he had calculated correctly, Diamond should be either taking an afternoon bath or patrolling the household.

With an annoyed groan, Sapphire started his way up the staircase.

Serena discarded her gown for the pair of slacks and Darien's shirt she had worn the other day, which were now cleaned. Deliberately ignoring the sudden ache in her heart, she peered cautiously into the bathing room, heaving a sigh of relief when she discovered the room to be vacant.

She slid silently through the doorway, locking the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her beating heart. This was the only way to escape.

The only way she would be able to see Darien again.

Serena made her way past the bath tub and to the changing room. Her breathing felt oddly loud within her ears, the thud of her heart causing an unfamiliar ache to instigate against her ribcage.

She knelt before the vent, outstretching trembling fingers to grip onto the cold, metal cover.

She gritted her teeth, pulling back vehemently. The force at which the cover peeled off caused her to stumble in her crouched position, sending her backward onto her bottom.

She scrunched up her face as the pain of the contact subsided to an unimpressive tingle, swatting away the blonde bangs that hung carelessly before her eyes.

Serena crawled onto her hands and knees, peering into the cavern of metal. Her heart continued to beat wildly inside her, causing her breathing to come out thickly.

She closed her eyes tightly, forcing out a silent call despite the immediate pounding in her skull.

_Darien_.

Sapphire opened the heavy door slowly, eyes darting around the room quickly.

Empty.

His eyes rested upon a spherical gem, its confines a mass of black swirling clouds.

Sapphire's lips pressed into a straight line as he made his way towards the crystal. He felt his fingers twitch involuntarily as he outstretched them towards the ball.

Serena crawled carefully through the vent, flinching ever so slightly when her leg came down a little too hard against the metal.

The vent began to slant upwards, and she groaned inwardly. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the perspiration from her forehead, before she pressed her palms against the sides and began her ascent.

It felt as if she had been climbing for hours, for her arms began to throb and thighs burn as fatigue set in. She was panting, fingers slippery as they gripped tiredly onto the metal.

And then she arrived to the end of the tedious slant, and she could have swore angels were singing. "Oh thanks lord," she mumbled, collapsing onto the flat surface, deliberately ignoring the gathering dust, and groaning.

But, then, she heard someone mimic her groan, and she froze. Her heart fluttered nervously as she slowly gathered herself onto her knees, despite the exhaustion that immediately buried within her muscles.

Serena began to crawl, and then to her left, she saw another vent cover. She bent close, pressing the side of her face against the rigid metal.

Sapphire lifted the ball with a dissatisfied grunt, stumbling slightly as his arms dropped down his front.

It was defiantly heavier then it looked.

"It's worth the struggle," he muttered, cheeks puffing out as he lifted the crystal to the front of his chest.

Something, or someone, shifted in two different places. Somebody was moving lazily through the hallways, footsteps loud in his ears, and then, there was another, moving carefully within the... Walls?

Sapphire allowed his eyes to flicker over towards the closed door, for that someone was more threatening then the petite woman hiding behind the walls.

Diamond was coming.

Serena watched as Sapphire swung his arms back towards the desk, another grumble of displeasure reverberating from his throat.

His hands clapped down on the desk, the ball slipping from his fingers and rolling slowly towards the edge of the desk.

He muttered a few choice words, lunging across the desk and grabbing at the ball. Papers scattered and pencils flew, the body diving at the floor.

Serena jumped slightly at the sudden thump, shortly followed by a hiss of air.

After another round of curses, Sapphire emerged from behind the desk, hand desperately trying to cover an obscenely large crack on the curve of the ball, gray fog blowing out from the space between his fingers.

He dropped it on the black stool it once stood on, as well as successfully cutting off the escape of air.

Darien stopped at the edge of the stream, hands buried deep within his pockets. He kicked at a stone, watching as it plunked into the water, before it disappeared beneath the murky depths.

And then, something shifted through the air.

A scent so diminutive, so unnoticeable, Darien barely caught it.

But he did, and he felt his stomach jump almost instantly as he recognized it.

Strawberries.

_Darien_.

He sucked in a quick breath, spinning quickly on his heel. His mind began to ache slightly, but he paid no mind to it, for he had already called out.

_Serena_.

He was weaving his was throughout the trees, retracing his previous steps. He had no idea where he was going, not a clue, but there was something _tugging _him in this direction.

And there was no time to question that feeling.

Diamond stopped short in his office as he flung the door open, surprised amethyst eyes resting upon Sapphire.

"What are you doing?" He drawled out his sentence, lean silver eyebrows cocked scathingly.

Sapphire pressed his lips into a straight line, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest, "I'd like to discuss you _plan_."

Diamond's lips twitched upwards slightly as he ambled to his desk and sat down. "And why would you, my dearest brother, want to know that?"

He frowned hard, resting his shoulder against one of the bookshelves. "This Serena, she isn't very fond of staying with you." His eyes rolled upwards, teeth clenched, "And maybe, I could help you keep her under lock and key."

Diamond examined his brother from his chair, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right..." He trailed off, eyes resting upon the farthest wall. "You see, Sapphire. It was not easy; far more complicated then your so called strategies-."

Sapphire grumbled beneath his breath, drawing a full smirk from the alpha.

"The male, Darien she said his name was, could _always _pick up some kind of scent, regarding myself. So, I wondering how much power this here crystal holds," Diamond reached over and tapped the crystal.

Sapphire set his jaw, hoping he wouldn't notice the puff of smoke that eased its way from the hidden crack of the gem.

"Madam Kookay, I believe her name was, had mentioned a supremacy that this here crystal holds. Now, I had experimented with it for awhile, and I've discovered that I could obstruct the male's wolf instincts..."

Serena's eyebrows shot up, fingers clenching into a tight fists. How dare he do that to Darien!

She had to resist the urge to pummel out from the dusty vent and _kill _the man. She felt herself begin to tremble slightly while trying to control her temper, teeth biting down harshly on her cheeks.

"Nothing is going to come between Serena and I now, Sapphire. _Nothing_."

Sapphire cocked an eyebrow as Diamond leant forward, trying to hold back a sardonic chuckle. "Yes," he forced out. "I understand what you're doing, brother."

"That Darien character, he's going to be lost for as long as this crystal has control. So he shouldn't be a demise to my plan." Diamond rested back against the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "He might as well as forget darling Serena and forgo the pain while he can.

Serena shot up in fury, momentarily forgetting of the limited space she had.

She clamped a hand over her mouth, gagging down a grunt as her head collided noisily with the metal. She squeezed her eyes closed, tears pricking out from the corner of her eyes with each painful throb at the top of her head.

The two men paused, turning their heads in the direction of the vent.

"What was that?" Diamond said slowly, removing his feet from the wood.

Sapphire strode towards the vent. "I'm not sure."

Serena became wide eyed as the navy-eyed man knelt before the metal cover, face extremely close to hers. She tried to scurry backwards, failing miserably when her back met a cold slate of metal.

Sapphire squinted at her, a frown causing deep wrinkles to crease his forehead. He looked at her, blinking once.

Serena felt her chest tighten as he stood from his position on the ground, dusting his hands off against his black slacks.

"Must be rats," he muttered to Diamond. "I'll have it taken care of."

Diamond nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll need to take a trip to the marketplace to restock on some food. Serena's a big eater." He smiled, rising from the chair. "I will fetch her, and we'll be off."

Serena gawked dumbly into space; Sapphire had just lied for her.

Then, the sound of a door slamming shut forcefully snapped her of her daze, and realization dawned on her at what Diamond had said to her.

She scampered backwards, stumbling slightly down the slant, dust catching in her eyes and nose.

Darien continued to run, paws thumping against the packed dirt; he had to find her. He had to!

He sniffed at the air, before screeching to a halt.

He lifted a leg to swipe at his muzzle, before raising his head to the air.

No.

He wasn't loosing her scent, was he? But, it was just there, bright as day!

He knew he had to continue; the scent will come back. It _had _to come back.

Darien's cobalt eyes revolved around the surrounding trees.

He had no idea which direction to take.

Diamond walked swiftly down the final staircase, daydreams of the future filling his mind. Only when he bumped into an exasperated blue haired woman did he snap out of his remedy.

"Oh, Mr. Maddox," she heaved, pushing aside loose bangs that hung in her face, "you're just who I wanted to see."

Diamond eyebrows rose slightly at her disoriented manner, "How can I help you, Mrs. Hawthorne."

Amy inhaled deeply for a few moments, before she patted down her hair, "You see, Mr. Maddox, Serena is not feeling very well. She's been throwing up all morning."

"Oh, well why didn't you inform me earlier?" He attempted to sidestep her, but Amy cut across him.

"It's because I haven't had time to see if it was contagious. I'd hate for you to catch it." Amy flicked her wrist carelessly in the air as she leant toward him slightly. "And it smells retched in that bathroom now, I'm afraid. I almost gagged, and I've been doctoring for years now."

Diamond grimaced noticeably, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Sounds concerning, maybe I should go check on her..."

He tried again to step around Amy, but failed in vain. With a scowl, he turned to face her. "Mrs. Hawthorne, I suggest you move from this spot or I will forcibly do so myself."

Amy's eyes grew wide, fingers knotting in front of her stomach. "I was just warning you," she whispered, though she remaining in her spot.

Diamond glared down at her, pushing her softly by the shoulder so he could step past her. "Don't worry so much about me Mrs. Hawthorne. You have your own mate to worry about."

Amy scowled silently at his retreating figure, before she spun on her heel and darted after him. "Mr. Maddox, you really shouldn't be going into that room..."

Serena tumbled out from the vent, sputtering and brushing dust away from her eyelashes. She glanced around the room, only to see Mina sitting quietly in the far corner of the bathing room.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Serena stood onto her feet, walking slowly towards the young girl.

Mina looked at Serena calmly, tiny hands resting in the fabric of her yellow sundress. "Mommy said you're going to need this." She pointing to a metal bucket sitting beside her, the bottom filled with water.

Serena felt her eyebrow arch in curiosity. "What for?"

"She didn't tell me, but she told me that I had to hide in the changing room and be really quiet after I tell you."

Serena was about to ask another question, but she began to hear voices drifting in from the hallway.

"Mr. Maddox, you should listen to me. Who knows what caused her to throw up."

Her thin silvery eyebrows shot up in realization, and she quickly turned to Mina, "Now would be a really good time to hide, okay?" She whispered, ushering Mina into the other room.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I will not ask you again to leave me. I am fully aware of checking on her myself" Diamond's voice sounded quite annoyed.

"And cover your ears really good, do you understand, Mina?" Serena hissed, kneeling down onto the cold floor.

Mina nodded, placing her arms tightly over her ears and darting into the other room, long blonde hair trailing behind her.

Serena gulped, reaching out and dragging the bucket towards her. She heard the lock begin to jiggle slightly, and she screwed her eyes closed.

Hesitating only briefly, Serena jammed her finger into the back of her throat.

* * *

Review please.

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	12. Chapter 11

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Eleven  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh dear, had two weeks really gone by that fast? Time flies when your having fun, huh!? I really want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've just been bombarded with projects, math homework, basketball camps/tryouts/practices, you know. Hopefully? Well, I have it out now, and that's good, right??

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

Diamond's face churned in disgust, nostrils flaring as the overwhelming scent of bile sluiced into his nose. His eyes rested upon the blonde, whose hands were wrapped tightly around the metal bucket, almost as if it were her sanctuary.

Serena half-feigned sickness, gagging at the stale taste that remained in her mouth. She raised a hand to wipe across her lips, stomach lurching at the sudden emptiness. She heard someone approach her, and she refocused her eyes on the bucket.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" Amy's soft voice was tranquil and peaceful; one fragile hand reaching up to brush away some blonde bangs that fell in front of her eyes.

She forced a weak smile, tightening her hold on the bucket, "I feel terrible," she whispered, batting her eyelashes. "I'd really just like to rest in bed."

Diamond took this moment to step forward. "I'll have a room prepared for you, my darling." He placed a smile on his lips, nose scrunching upwards at the newfound stench that wafted through his nostrils.

Serena barred her teeth to keep from spitting an insult at him, and nodded, wobbling to her feet.

He stared down at her, knotting his arms behind his back. "Have you eaten anything that may have caused such...?" He trailed off slowly, motioning towards the bucket in the center of the room.

"I haven't eaten anything all day, I'm afraid." She licked her teeth, swallowing back a cringe of repugnance at the taste that bit at her tongue. "It might be best if you leave, I'd really hate to have you catch cold." At this, she began coughing, bending over to balance a hand on one knee.

Diamond covered his mouth, backing quickly out of the room. "I'll see that that room be ready within the next five minutes," he garbled out through the creases of his fingers, before stumbling from the room.

Amy smiled with reassurance in his direction until the door closed, and then she spun around on Serena.

"I'm really sorry," she threw his arms around Serena, squeezing tightly. "It was such short notice, and I couldn't think of anything that could have possibly-."

Serena held up a hand, silencing Amy with a stern shake of the head. "Thank you; that was something I would have never expected you to do," she smiled meekly, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess you really aren't a coward after all, huh?"

Amy smiled warmly, patting Serena lightly on the shoulder. "Let's gather Mina, and we can get Zoisite to make you some soup."

The sun was just beginning to set, the room reflecting into a pinkish hue. There was an uncomfortable silence settling between the three adults, the air stiff and troublesome.

"So let me get this straight," Zoisite said slowly, clasping his hands in front of his lips. "Diamond kidnapped you by holding you captive." He frowned as Serena nodded. "And your mate has no idea how to find you, right?"

Serena shook her head, tapping her foot nervously on the ground. "I heard Diamond say he's using this orb thing to block mine and Darien's connection. And he said that Darien's going to-."

"Wait, he told you all this?" Amy had a confused look on her face, eyebrows drawn together.

Serena smiled sheepishly, "Well... No, not really. I kind of overheard him talking to Sapphire when I was in the vent and-."

"You were in the vents?" Zoisite eyebrows shot up in humor, lips twitching. "How comedic," he chuckled, rubbing his chin and leaning back to examine the blonde. "Actually, now that I think about it, I can imagine you crawling around like that."

Serena flushed, pursing her lips. "Can we please stay on topic here?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He put up his hands in mock defense, "Please, do continue."

"Thank you," she readjusted herself on the bed, drawing her legs in to sit crossed-legged. "I think that ball is what's keeping me from linking to Darien, and vice-versa. And when Sapphire dropped it," she paused to glower at Zoisite when he opened his mouth to comment, "I heard Darien. I think he might be close by, if not at the edge of the forest."

Amy nodded, leaning backwards into her chair. "It's very interesting; I've never actually heard of such power before, not even on a full moon."

Serena sucked her cheeks in, biting onto her bottom lip. She had forgotten about that, and tonight was that night.

Zoisite licked his lips thoughtfully. "You know, Serena, a full moon is a night where a werewolf is at its strongest." He turned to face her fully. "Maybe, if you are able to destroy the crystal ball all together, you can unblock the wall inside yours and Darien's bond."

Serena pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side. "Do you think that'd really work?"

Zoisite shrugged, crossing an ankle casually over his thigh, "It's worth a shot."

Amy smiled, patting Serena's arm, "We're werewolves; we take chances. It's what we do."

She nodded slightly, turning her head away from the two to stare out the window, where the sun continued to barely kiss the top of the trees. "I'm worried about him," she whispered, curling her arms around her knees and resting her chin atop them. "I saw him a little while after I came here." She drew in a shaky breath, silently cursing herself for the sudden tightening of her chest. "He looked lost, like he didn't even know I was right there in front of him."

She pushed her chin against the skin of her thighs as it began to quiver. When did she become such a crybaby?

The bed depressed as Amy say down, a slender arm wrapping around Serena's shoulders. "I haven't even known you for three days," she began, nudging her slightly so she'd look at her. "And I already know that you are one brave, independent woman."

Serena gave a watery laugh, swiping across her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks Amy," she murmured, smiling as Amy stood from the bed and wrapped her in a hug.

She watched as Amy walked towards the door, Zoisite following behind with a sleeping Mina in his arms. She stepped through the archway, looking back over her shoulder. "You'll be with him again, I know it."

And then the door closed with a soft click.

The plump moon was still low in the sky by the time Darien had finally figured out which direction he wanted to go.

It wasn't a hard decision; it was based on the wolf instinct that overtook his sense whenever he thought about who was waiting for him, of that dangerously beautiful woman who was taken from him.

Even thinking of that made him snarl in furry, which was exactly why he was running full speed through the forest, twigs and leaves crunching beneath his powerful legs. He wasn't sure how or when he had been overcome with such an accurate way of direction, it just happened when the sun finally crossed beneath the horizon and the moon peaked across the treetops.

He almost tumbled to a halt at the sudden conclusion that came about him. Of course! How could he be so foolish?

Every werewolf knows that on the night of the full moon a male's bond with his mate is so powerful, so potent, that nothing could possibly put a stop to their union.

Then, the scent of strawberries wafted through his mind, and he almost howled in triumph. He was getting close. He knew it, and surely, Serena would know it too.

Darien weaved throughout the huddle of trees, chest swelling as the cool air numbed his lungs, and Serena's scent fogged his mind.

He was going to find Serena and never let her out of his sight again.

And then he was going to find Diamond and kill him for even _thinking_ that he could possibly get away with stealing _his _Serena.

Sapphire knew what he had to do. He had an idea at what Serena was planning; after all, he had set up the entire thing.

He was just such a nice person.

He had to think of a way to get Diamond out of his office and away from the stairs if anything was going to succeed. But, that brother off his was such a stubborn person that it became frustrating.

Why he didn't just kill Diamond himself was a mystery. It would have been less struggle; so much easier on his part.

Maybe it was because he _was _his brother. It wouldn't seem right to do something so vile to a sibling.

He sighed heavily, refocusing his gaze out the window. The moon was high in the sky now, its milky glow casting shadows across the empty room. Now was the time to put everything into action. That much he knew he could do himself.

The only problem he faced was _how _he was going to do it.

Serena stood quietly from the bed, breathing deeply to calm the sudden fluttering of her nerves.

She pulled open the door slowly, peering into the darkness of the hallway.

It was risky, and no matter how hard she tried to extinguish that thought from her mind, it was bombarded with a new array of worries.

_What if he catches me?_

_What if someone tells him about what I'm doing?_

_What if I can't destroy the crystal ball?_

_What if... What if... What if..._

She was moving swiftly through the corridors now, the aged floorboards creaking quietly beneath her feet.

There was murmuring around the corner, voices hushed and forced. Serena stumbled backwards against a wall, forcing her eyes shut, hoping that somehow this would cause her to become invisible.

"What do you mean she got away?" Diamond walked quickly down a hallway, a snarl forming on his lips.

Sapphire strolled behind him, hands buried in his pockets. "I'm not sure. She was in her room one moment, and gone the next."

He smirked as Diamond turned towards a staircase and began trotting down. "That woman will be the death of me!" He hissed, flying around a corner and down another hallway.

Sapphire heard something shift back in the shadows, drawing a fuller grin from him. "Ah, Lady Serena," he whispered, turning his back in her direction. "I hope you will take advantage of this predicament."

Serena blinked, processing his words. "You're helping me again?" She heard him shift his position, and she chose this moment to emerge from the darkness.

"I'm not helping you," he said rather bluntly, beginning his descent down the stairwell. "It's for our pack, really. I fear that Diamond has outdone his role as alpha. Something needed to be done."

She watched him turn a corner, his loud footsteps echoing back to her.

There, peeking out through the trees, was the roof of a house. Darien paused in his sprint, allowing his limbs to transform back to their human length.

He had to be careful. Who knew what kind of pack Diamond had brought up. For all he knew, they could be vicious, blood-sucking, son of a-

"Excuse me mister, but are you looking for Serena?"

Darien was able to resist the urge to jump as the small voice cut his thoughts off. His cobalt eyes skittered wildly across the area, before they rested a few feet to his right, where a small, blonde girl stood next to a tree, her own blue eyes shining brightly underneath the light of the moon.

He hesitated a moment, examining the child carefully. "Yes..." He said slowly, crossing his arms behind his back.

The girl flashed a toothy smile, jerking a thumb back behind her. "Then you need to follow me. My mommy said she can help you out."

His eyebrow furrowed as the girl approached him, tugging on his hand. "Are you coming? Mommy says you don't have much time."

Darien considering pulling his hand back, but the girl seemed completely harmless, and besides, the chances of her actually trying to attack him were most likely slim to none. With an exaggerated sigh, he allowed the girl to tug him through the trees, until they arrived at what he assumed was the back of the house.

The blonde paused, staring out into the darkness. And then, she cupped her hands around her mouth, creating some version of a bird call. "Coo-coo! Coo-coo!"

Darien's brow creased, and then, something, or someone, shifted. His first reaction was to grab the unknown girl by the wrist and drag her behind him, but he felt himself relax slightly when a petite woman emerged from the house, repeating the call.

The blonde turned towards him with a small smile. "My name is Mina."

And then, she began to dart towards the house, and Darien could do nothing but stroll quickly after her.

Serena wavered only slightly in her mission, and that was when she was overcome with an abrupt feeling of security.

She stumbled on the stairs, scraping her hands against the rough surface of the wood. "No," she whispered, not believing the sudden presence that overtook her.

She shook her head, lifting her palms to blow across the scraped skin. She had to focus on the most important thing right now; and that was to destroy that horrid ball that separated her from Darien.

With that thought simmering within her mind, she pushed herself up off the floor and made her way up the rest of the stairs.

Diamond burst from out the front door, amethyst eyes searching the surrounding yard. Serena would not get away. He would not allow that to happen.

He traced a finger across the tattered wood that was the porch as he made his way out into the yard.

His squinted, nostrils flaring at the stench that stung his senses; it was an unfamiliar scent, but yet, it seemed as if he had smelt it from somewhere before.

Diamond frowned hard, causing his forehead to wrinkle. Had Serena really gotten away, or was he being deceived?

His tongue licked across his suddenly parched lips as he took a step back towards the house.

He was guessing it was the latter.

Sapphire gripped the bronze door handle so firmly his knuckles turned to a ghastly shade of white.

He began to close the door slowly, ignoring the shrill creaking of the aged hinges, as well as disregarding how Diamond spun around to face him.

He kept a neutral gaze, closing the door on his brother, softly lowering the hatch, and then turning back into the house.

That man was no longer going to heed any notice from him.

He was now a simple fixture of the past.

He walked into to the shadows, deliberately ignoring Diamond's fist banging frustratingly against the wood.

Darien was pushed into the old house, the sound of a door slamming shut sending oddly-timed goose bumps up his arms.

"Please, Mr. Repens," a rushed voice hissed, "you need to hurry. We don't know how long the locks will keep him out."

A petite woman appeared before him, blue hair resting neatly around her shoulders. "You need to go down this hallway," she pointing towards the archway behind her. "Follow all the staircases to the top floor. You'll know which room it is!" She shoved him by the arms, urging him out and into the hallway.

He readily exited the room, faltering only briefly in his rush towards the stairway.

Serena placed her palm against the cool wood of the only door on the last floor of the house. The door creaked open almost welcomingly, and she peered into the empty office.

It was left in the same condition as she last saw it; papers scattered the floor and books lined the walls.

And there, sitting in the middle of the desk, was the orb, its confines a swirling cloud of chaos.

It took her a moment to recognize that she had stopped breathing, and then another to remind herself to start again. The ball seemed spellbinding, an eerie glow cascading from the curves of its glass, the smoothness reflecting the bloated moon. Warily, she approached the ball, allowing her fingers to hover above its glass.

Serena rested her fingers atop it, grip tightening with each passing moment, the sheer energy the orb propelled into her feeling rejuvenating.

At first, she expected its weight to cause her to fall to her knees. But no, the ball seemed unusually light. Its murky core had cleared at her touch, the darkness turning into a bright, golden shade.

She lifted it so she could examine it at eye level, her own reflection staring back at her.

Serena gulped, but couldn't remove her gaze. It was like she was gazing into a place that promised a life of perfection.

She was struck by a cold sweat, and she was faintly aware of the painful stab that started in her neck.

She finally understood just how powerful this object really was.

It was mesmerizing, hypnotizing.

It was dangerous.

Someone's large hands rested on her shoulders, jerking her backwards.

With a strangled gasp, the ball slipped from her grasp, colliding to the floor with a loud smash.

The room was wrapped in a sudden blackness, a burning wind whipping around, singeing everything it touched.

She was lost in a world of nothingness; a nightmare. Her body floated weightlessly, cerulean eyes gazing down on the universe with a look of longing. It was unbearable, that sudden clenching of her heart and stomach that signified that she was alone; she would be without anyone for eternity.

A scream was ripped from her throat, a scream immediately muffled as a hand clapped over her mouth, silencing her, reminding her that she was, in fact, not alone.

Tears clouded over her eyes, blurring her vision. She felt a distant pain, the sting of it all intensifying as she was slowly brought back into reality.

She was not alone.

She knew that much, because now, someone was whispering promises into her ear, warm hands grasping hers in a silent reminder that he was going to make everything okay.

But who that was, she did not know, for all she could smell, or see, or taste was some kind of foreign smoke.

Her leg ached, a warm, sticky liquid seeping from her skin, but she focused on following the person who was leading her away.

Even as the tears cleared from her eyes, she still could not see. Everywhere she looked, she was engulfed in the same charcoal-colored smoke.

She was worried, her teeth biting down roughly on her bottom lip.

But then, there was a gentle squeeze at her hand, and her head snapped up.

Blue clashed with blue, and then she knew that everything, somehow, was going to be okay.

* * *

Reviews appreciated.

xo,  
Sailor Raspberry


	13. Chapter 12

**Of Vengeance of Beauty  
**Chapter Twelve  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

* * *

_In the light of the moon, you strike the wolves._

She was faintly aware of a sudden smoldering heat that enclosed around her, pressing and grasping at her skin. But barely, for she felt smothered by another, more enticing, fragrance, and that made it seem like every other detail was nonexistent.

That is, until it began to feel as if her lungs where being torn apart, an ache so immense that it caused her to stumble slightly, consciousness slipping away seconds before it gathered itself back.

"Serena!" His voice sounded urgent, the low baritone creating a barrage of goosebumps at the base of her neck. "Let's go now, we haven't much time..."

It was then that she finally realized who exactly she was grasping onto, and with a newfound vigor, she disregarded the smoky fog that was quickly closing in on the two of them and shrieked, diving into the familiar arms of one Darien Repens.

"Darien," she whimpered, burying her cheek into his shoulder so that her cries were muffled. "I thought... And you... But then..." She couldn't quite get her words out, but it didn't matter, because whatever she was able to choke out became silenced by the light, feathery touch of his lips upon her own. Her hysterics died down to a small simmer.

When he finally pulled away, his face was of complete and utter seriousness. "Come on then," and with a small, tender kiss to the forehead, he stooped down, having noticed the sticky fabric of her gown, and swooped her into the air. One arm tucked beneath her knees, while the other rested behind her back, forming the protective cradle that was rightfully hers. She gave a surprised yelp at his actions, drawing an amused chuckle, before he continued swiftly down the hallway.

Amy's nose scrunched upwards, a foul stench creeping its way into the kitchen where she, Zoisite, and Mina sat, nestled around a wooden table.

"Zoisite," Amy whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Mina's fragile waist. "Do you..."

He simply nodded his head, fingers tapping anxiously from where they rested on the tabletop. Slowly, he lifted himself from the chair, resting a delicate hand atop Amy's shoulder, before leading the three of them from the room.

Mina tried not to say anything, but buried her nose into her mother's breast, hoping to distinguish the smell that persisted to make her eyes water. And then, just when they made their way out of the house and towards the towering forest before them, there was an ear-splitting crack. A new flurry of raging orange flames engulfed the house, emanating a strong, foul heat that made her skin crawl. She gripped the fabric of her mother's sleeves, chin quivering, as she daringly lifted her head to stare in awe at the burning wood.

Amy looked down at her daughter, placing the palm of her hand on her upper back, rubbing in soothing, circular motions. "It's okay, princess. Everything's going to be fine."

Though she whispered those simple comforting words to the trembling girl in her arms, she found it hard to believe herself.

Serena felt her eyes grow impossibly wide as Darien came to a sudden halt, body wavering slightly and arms tightening, before he settled back comfortably on his heels.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered, arms convulsing around his neck as he slowly maneuvered around the gapping hole in the floor. An intense heat poured from its clouded depths, causing a thin sheen sweat to bead above her brow.

He grunted his answer, the sound low and deep in his throat, feet light and quick on the weakening floorboards; the actions of a true wolf.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," she peered up at him through her eyelashes, voice soft and unsure. "That was a yes, right?"

He set his jaw, another low rumble reverberating from his chest, "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask so many questions. I'm busy at the moment."

"Well," Serena wiggled around in his arms, ignoring the grunt of his disapproval. "Put me down, I'll walk myself."

His eyes narrowed, feet coming to a slow stop as they approached a staircase. "Don't be foolish, Serena. This house is already falling apart. It will be much less of a risk if we go as one. Besides, with the condition of your legs, you'd be jeopardizing-."

Serena frowned hard, curling her fingers around the material of his shirt and pulling his head sharply down towards hers, "Don't test my patience, Repens. So just trust me, please. We will move quicker on our own feet. My legs are as good as their going to get, now don't make me scratch you." She could see a tone of confusion in his eyes as he contemplated his decision, and she felt her heart ache. He truly cared.

She placed her hands against his cheeks, padded thumbs brushing over his temples. With a small smile, she brought her lips to his forehead. "Trust me."

Their noses bumped as she pulled away, and she drank in the seriousness of his dark eyes. His voice was uncertain as he spoke, a certain gruffness mingling that sent a stint of nervousness into her bones, "Stay close, and always stay aware. This is no longer a game." He allowed her to slip from the warming embrace of his arms to the rickety floorboards.

Serena gave him a small, reassuring smile, running her fingernails over his arms. But her leg throbbed in warning, causing the muscles to bunch and throb in pain, though she did her best to control the intensity of her voice, "This charade was never a game, Darien, and if it was, I was certainly never playing." She adverted her eyes quickly then, barely catching the slight curling of his lips as she entwined their fingers. "Now come on, it's becoming unbearably hot in here, and I would love to go home."

Sapphire paused, eyes narrowing at the sight before him. Thick, black smoke tumbled down the staircase in large tufts of clouds, curving around everything it came into contact with. His fingers tightened into fists at the display, lips pressing into a thin line. Nothing could ever be done easily, could it?

Slowly, he began his stride again, pressing into the folds of the beast, and disappearing into the darkness its belly contained. He never caught the sound of a door crumbling, and never saw the black magic pulling back to its master.

Amy's ears perked, hand pressing slightly harder than needed against Mina's back. She peered at Zoisite from the corner of her eye, and saw that he, too, had heard something. She squinted, examining the jagged shadows that the moon cast across the ground.

Her head whipped around, hair slapping at her cheeks. It sounded like... footsteps? Padded footsteps?

Zoisite reacted quickly, arms and legs distorting until he came down upon the earth, fur slick and pale beneath the moonlight's glow.

Mina squirmed against her mother, sensing the sudden shift of mood, and twisted until she was looking out into the depths of the forest, "What's going on?" Shrugging off her mother's frail hand, she looked down at the ground. "What's daddy doing like that? Is something wrong?"

She turned accusing eyes towards to woman holding her, eyebrows drawn. Amy smiled as best she could, and shifted the child to her other hip. "It's nothing, pumpkin, we just need to..." She cut her words off at the sound of a twig snapping, moments before the air stilled.

Zoisite snarled, teeth glinting through the looming shadows. An instant passed, seconds stretching out through the thick atmosphere.

A growl, low and deep, responded to the disconsolate air, followed by a quick dash of black. Amy squinted, and despite the squirming child in her arms, she stepped toward it. Another blur darted past, pale eyes peering through the darkness. Zoisite stepped in front of her, legs bowed and taut, ready to pounce.

Amy swallowed hard, forcing back the lump that threatened to clog her throat. She moistened her cracked lips, felt the dampness of her palms. "We mean no harm," her voice was kept at a calmly cool, but her eyes betrayed it all. "There is nothing-"

"Neph, please, you can Jade's tactics are outdated."

Amy's brow furrowed as she hoisted Mina higher up on her hip. With luminous, wide eyes, she watched a woman, auburn hair hanging limply around her face, stride out from between the trees. The woman turned grassy eyes toward her, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hello there, we seem to have gotten a tad lost."

Serena was forcing herself not to gag on the smoke, forcing herself not to let tears fall from her itching eyes. Swallowing back her displeasure, she continued to push forward, skirts lifted to reveal her battered, bleeding shins to the blistering heat of the fire's flame.

"Do you have any a clue as to where we may be going?" Darien asked, exasperated, right behind her, eyes trained to her movements.

She chewed her lip for a moment's breath, eyes darting from wall to wall to every charred wall. It was as if she had never set foot within the house before, as if, somehow, the very walls had transformed themselves into a winding maze, the hedges too tall to peer over. "I'll figure it out, so don't fret so much," she turned another corner, and felt her heart skip.

Her nose bumped against a wall, dusty flakes of wood scraping off and dancing toward the floor. She spun around quickly, rubbing her palm against her nose to rid it of the wood's ghostly touch. She came into contact with Darien's substantial chest, then, tilting her head upwards, she took the time to drink in the seriousness his face portrayed.

His eyes flashed with recognition, and just as quickly, he gripped her upper arm. "Come on, if we stay too long..." But he didn't bother to finish his sentence. Before Serena had the chance to exhale, she was pulled sharply back in the opposite direction, Darien leading the way.

She stumbled along, the tips of her hair frayed and frizzed from the heat. Sweat trickled, slowly and uncomfortably, down her spine, and she forced herself to suppress a squirm. "Darien," she breathed, words hot and sticky against her cheeks. She found herself falling into a spell of confusion. Blinking away a bout of tears, she spoke with a weak voice, "I don't think you're going the right way." She heard him sigh, in a frustrated way, but it seemed distant, as if he was no longer right in front of her.

Her arm began to feel numb, starting at the tips of her fingers and darting up toward her elbow. Darien was saying something, but it was muffled, his words struggling to meet her through the thickness of the smoke. She shook her head, hoping to clear the cloud that hovered somewhere in her ear.

Pinpricks jabbed at her neck, and she clenched her teeth, a secluded, cold sweat coating the base of her neck. A dark cloud swam not to far up the hallway, mocking eyes peering out at her.

Her entire arm seemed nonexistent, and it scared her. It filled her up to the brim with an unknown fear. With a whimper that came from somewhere at the back of her throat, she jerked away from the panic, stumbling backwards and crashing to the floor. A cloud of dust rose up around her, clogging her throat.

She couldn't think, could barely breathe. She was suffocating; being dragged within the smoke, pulled under so quickly that her head began to spin. She couldn't hear, couldn't think, couldn't...

She was lost, lifeless and clueless to the world. The space around her vibrated with the sound of a voice, pounding footsteps, a gripping feeling that wound around her heart. The blood pounded at her temples, echoing back to her ears.

The fire parted, and a man, tall and lean and smirking, glided over the burning wood. His smile was wide, eyes glinting from their bright amethyst color, to a sickly blue, dancing along with the flames.

He was speaking, but she couldn't hear him, because all she could make out was the thumping of her own heart.

In a quick, sudden instant, she found herself upon the glossed floors of Cryptid Academy, legs weak and arms limp. The students bustled by, turning corners and climbing stairs, not even sparing her a glance as she struggled to her feet. Her fingers grasped at the walls, prying to steady herself.

It was then that her eyes darted to the floor, where scratches, deep within the wood, glared angrily back up at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of it, toes peeking out to brush across it. They shifted at her touch, curving and stretching to form a few words, written in a language she couldn't decipher. She mouthed the unfamiliar tongue, and found that the words tingled her lips.

_Alla luce della luna..._

Serena narrowed her eyes at the words, fingers curling into tight fists. This time, she whispered the words, and began to feel a tightening within her stomach.

Something shifted behind her, a quick movement, and before she could make out what was happening, she found herself pinned up against the wall.

Warm, clammy breath coated the sensitive skin of her neck, gangly fingers pulling at the fabric of her dress. Her throat caught, a lump rising from the pit of stomach that threatened tears. She blinked them away, looking around wildly, but found that no one, save herself, was around.

"What's the matter?" The words traveled through her mind, scorching her thoughts.

Her eyes widened at the whisper, and she felt a hot, open-mouth kiss press against the prickling at her neck.

A scream rattled her ribcage, rising from deep within her core, and with an unknown vengeance, she kicked her leg out, hoping to catch something, anything, that would get her away.

She was rewarded almost immediately, a grunt dancing off into the depths of the hall. She shook free of the desperate hold the fingers had on her and darted away, hand scrubbing the spot where lips lingered.

Serena came to two towering mahogany doors, barely hesitating as she flung them open, before stumbling inside. Her chest heaved, a slender hand fluttering to her chest, as if that would ease the pounded of her heart.

Darien's office seemed much more lonesome without him hunched over his paperwork. Without him there, it was like she was missing the last piece that completed the puzzle.

She rested back against the cool surface of the wood, eyes slanting close. The silence enclosed around her, pressed against her, and just when she was starting to believe that nothing was going to twist into harm, the faint sound of patient footsteps jerked her back to attention.

They sounded far off, a good distance away so that she had room to breathe, to think. She was suddenly grateful that she had a piece of wolf stamina running through her.

Her hand felt across the door, only slightly satisfied when her ears met the sound of the lock clicking shut. She glanced around the room, a small smile quirking her lips at the remembrance of her and Darien's mishaps.

With a heavy exhale, she stepped farther into the room, peering around at the bookcases, the broken window, the desk, and at its splintered leg. Chewing on her lip, she slid her way into a moonlit-bathed chair.

Her fingers plucked at pens and folders, pulling open drawers and filing through the carefully organized papers. What she was looking for, she didn't know. But she needed something to preoccupy her mind.

Then, something caught her eye, an object that glinted against the pale light. Her fingers wrapped around its sheath, felt the sharpness it complied, admired its gem-encrusted grip.

The desk wobbled dangerously, the air froze, and she felt her neck, ears, blood prick.

Space and time stretched out before her, and she became faintly aware of the smell of charcoal smoke. The object of her attention fell back into the safety of the drawer, as if it had never been removed.

The doorknob began to wobble, twisting frantically against the wood, drawing her attention back into the room. Serena gasped, eyes dilating and nostrils flaring.

Her limbs felt gangly, the pulse of her heart traveling the distance of her veins, settling in great, shuddering booms within her ears.

Within seconds, she was pulled under, the ground and air around her disappearing until all that was left was the galaxy, stars winking down at her, moon turning her skin to a milky white. For a moment, while she soaked up the moon's glow, she felt a tight presence deep within her, calling out, begging to be awoken. But the sky twisted into an angry red, swallowing the moon and its companions, quick winds gusting out and turning the world into a dusty mess. A tornado of emotions bustled by, whipping and tearing up everything it came near. Serena felt her skin pulling towards it, every ounce of control slipping away.

She found herself in the welcoming confines of her classroom. But not really. The setting sun turned the room into shades of oranges and pinks, illuminating her hair until all that was left was a silvery essence. The sky remained the color of fresh blood, a warning.

Serena gasped, eyes wide as they rested upon her desk, where she, herself, stood nestled between the chair and its edge, eyes mesmerized by a glass of water. Her mind buzzed; skin tingling as she examined herself, brows knitted together. She watched the cup's exterior become fogged, until its hazy surface began to clear, a bout of unknown words smoothing itself out. She pursed her lips and read it aloud, _"Colpite i lupi."_

But the words barely had time to simmer, for a faint sound caught her attention.

Her head swiveled from the desk, to a point somewhere along the alabaster walls. Her forehead crinkled, eyes hooking to a single spot. Then, the small section split, opening slowly and soundlessly, a shadow looming within its depths.

A knot in her stomach tensed painfully, ears becoming that much more sensitive as the shadow grew thinner, until Darien, tall and handsome, appeared, hands in his pockets, eyes hooking to her back.

A smile edged its way onto his lips, and he began his silent prowl upon her.

Serena's lips began to tug at her own face as well, but it quickly turned into a tight grimace. Her lungs became stiff, eyes began to sting. She lifted a delicate hand to her throat, gasping in sort, quick breaths, until tiny pinpricks began bursting into her vision.

The room began to swim, the walls stretching out until all that was left was wispy spirals and crescents.

Her nails dug into her throat, begging for air, nose clogged and limbs heavy. She barely realized it when the sharpness of her fingers dug deeper than the flesh, and her neck became sprinkled with droplets of blood.

Somewhere within the room, the glass shattered, and Serena was positive she was the only one who heard it hiss is agony.

Lita approached the group calmly, though the inconsistent pounding of her heart proved otherwise. Extending a slightly clammy hand, she offered a smile, "Lita Maughan, Pastry Teacher at Cryptid Academy."

Amy's eyebrows knitted together as she did her best to keep her face emotionless, watching carefully as the two wolves appeared at the brunette's side. She hitched Mina higher up on her hip. "You know Serena then?"

Lita's face flooded with relief, and she took another step forward. "Oh thank the Lord. We've been so worried. We haven't seen Serena or Darien in days, and..." She trailed off, a thin hand fluttering over her heart. "Do you know where they are?"

Amy gulped, watching through narrowed eyes as she felt her daughter squirm. When no one spoke, Lita's eyes widened.

"You don't know?" Her voice steadily grew higher. "You have to! We can't afford to..."

One of the wolves sensed her hysterics, and shifted, auburn hair and emerald eyes splitting through the darkness. He gathered the woman into his arms.

Zoisite stepped forward, "We do know where they are. It's a different matter that leaves us," he paused to clear his throat, "slightly discouraged."

"Nephlyte!" Lita cried into his shoulder, fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt. "Do you know what they're saying?"

Nobody spoke, they didn't dare to, and the silence spread out before them, until all they heard was the faint sound of crackling.

Serena stumbled backwards, and she found herself sprawled out across the office's wooden floors. She greedily gulped at the air, pushing herself up from the ground on unsteady arms and legs. A hand remained on her neck, fingers tense against the shallow scratches. Her free hand grasped the tilted desk, head clearing just a moment before another wave of panic overtook her.

Through her overcast thoughts, she realized that something didn't seem right. Almost as if...

The door's wooden frame cracked and flew open, revealing a confident man standing in the doorway. Diamond arched a slender brow, a crooked smile riding his lips. "Thought you could hide, little lady?"

Serena bit onto her lip to suppress a sob, and slid farther behind the desk. It was the only thing between him, and her.

His eyes remained hooked to hers, their amethyst depths swirling with unnamable emotions. "Don't ignore me, Sere." He pouted, advancing forward. "We've been through so much."

He was no more than ten feet away, tongue peeking out to moisten his lips. "Why must you be so cold? After all you've put me through?"

Serena edged in the opposite direction, felt the cool breeze from the broken window blow against her fresh wounds. She didn't break eye contact.

"Serena Lockeheart," his voice met her ears in a sour whisper, and she couldn't resist the wince that flashed across her face. "Don't you see? There's no one trying to step between us anymore."

"No one?" she whispered, features adopting a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

His smile was warm, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Darien, or so you liked to call him. He's done. He can no longer keep a clamp on your heart." Diamond tilted his head to the side, examining her through his bangs. "Come, darling. Let me have a look at you." He beckoned to her with an outstretched palm.

She shook her head, collapsing into Darien's chair. It couldn't be true. "I can't."

His eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything, merely took another step forward.

His prey was cornered.

Serena felt her vision blur, felt her throat clench. Darien couldn't be gone. Her eyes moistened, threatening tears of sorrow. But then, someone's voice crept into her mind, _"Alla luce della luna, colpite i lupi."_

_"In the light of the moon, you strike the wolves."_

Serena froze, felt her body tense, and turned slightly to peer out the window.

A full moon gazed back at her.

She turned back to face Diamond, gave him the warmest smile she could muster. Inhaling the thick air, she forced out a steady whisper, "We haven't met formerly."

Diamond smiled, lacing his arms behind his back. "Of course, how foolish of me." His voice betrayed his evident relief. Eyes twinkling, he bowed deeply before her. Serena held her breath and allowed her hand to slip into the drawer. As he stood up, she tied her arms behind her back.

"That's much better," she said shyly, gracing him with a small grin. "Hard to believe I thought you a barbaric creature before."

His smile broadened, and he gestured her to him, "Come to me, Lady Serena."

Serena obeyed, standing up on wobbly legs. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stepped out from around the desk, arms wound tightly around her backside.

His arms took purchase of her waist when she was within his reach, and she quickly glided her arms around his, then slid them up around his neck. She gulped down a gag.

"That's my girl," he murmured into her hair, thumbs tracing circles on her hipbones.

Serena chewed on the inside of her cheek, but dutifully threaded her fingers into his pearl-shaded hair. Her voice dropped to a small sigh, "Kiss me, Diamond."

She felt his chest stiffen and bunch beneath her bosom. Her fingers tightened.

His nose bumped with hers, and she found herself being drowned within the depths of his dark hypnotic eyes. "Gladly," he whispered, breath fanning across her lips.

She hesitated a moment, scanned his face, read his emotions as easily as she could read Darien's mind. And when his thin lips were just close enough, she took the chance.

Diamond's sudden surprise lasted only a moment, before he gagged on his own bile, eyes widening and nostrils flaring. Serena jabbed her hand farther into his back and pushed him away, eyes narrowed as he staggered back. The stench of vomit filled the air, and blood poured from his mouth, shirt soaking with that same liquid as well. His eyes darkened to their true blackness as the carpet on which they stood became coated with a heavy crimson liquid. A silver blade jutted from his back, imbedded to the hilt.

Her senses soared, finally freed from the cage in which they were imprisoned for so long. The moon was as potent as it has ever been, seeping through her pores and into her veins.

Serena wasted no time in rushing over to the bookcases, pulling book after book from the shelves, moving from case to case, tossing everything she came within reach of to the floor.

Each one crashed down, scattering about her, and her eyes began to flood with tears. She cried out in desperation, nose filling with the retched stench of blood as she grabbed a handful of worn novels and flung them across the room. They landed with harsh thuds.

Every page from every book crinkled and curled, charring beneath the strong clout of Diamond's power. The covers blackened, until they turned to ash. The only thing that remained was thin tufts of smoke.

She came upon a vase of roses, the stems green and their blooms the color of crimson. A petal broke off and fluttered to the floor, soaking up the blood that the carpet could no longer contain.

The vase fell to the floor, shattering at the same moment Diamond slipped to his knees, continuing to struggle, chin dripping with his own black fluids.

Serena turned to face him and met his eyes squarely. They were no longer their amethyst color, but a daunting, eerie indigo. His skin shifted to a watery white.

She felt and heard the bookcases behind her slide open, felt the goosebumps dart across her skin as a cold dampness seeped out.

Diamond gave her a pleading look, knees and shoulders trembling, soaked in his own blood. "Please," he whispered, barely, and reached out towards her, canines glinting and fingers coated red. Smoke curled from the blade.

She felt her heart give a slight tug, a pitiful tug, but she lifted her skirts anyway. "I'm sorry, Diamond. But I'm afraid your time has run out."

With a final shake of her head, she turned her back on the pleading man, stepped over the blood, the books, the roses, and made her way into the lantern-lit passageway.

As the walls began to close, she turned to give him one last glance. When she caught his eye, she spoke, "In the light of the moon, Diamond, you strike the wolves."

* * *

_review._


	14. Chapter 13

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Thirteen  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

**Author's Note: **Any mistakes in the text _please _let me know. I did my best to edit it, but it can be quite the grueling task.

* * *

Serena's footsteps echoed around her, each breath puffing out and lifting off toward the ceiling. The lanterns cast looming, jagged shadows all about her, and she began to jump at the sound of her own heart. In a shallow corner of her mind, she wondered when the insistent pounding had climbed to a lion's roar.

"Just stay calm, Serena," she whispered, glancing around at the tight walls. "Focus on where you're going." She repeated the dull, monotonous thought again and again, desperately pleading with herself to stop trembling. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm..."

She swiped a hand across her dampened forehead, before lowering it to join the other, where is clutched the thick layers of her dress.

A banging noise came from behind her, and she came to an awkward halt. Slowly, she turned to glance over her shoulder, nerves sensitive against the air. The hallway loomed out behind her, and all she could see was darkness. The frantic, intense knocking boomed within the pale shell of her ear, and it was all she could do not to raise trembling fingers to ease the sound.

The torch to her left extinguished, and she jumped, heart picking up to a full gallop and a clammy hand rising to settle against her collar bone. She felt an oncoming scream, but swallowed it with a quenched throat, and darted ahead, thumping footsteps jumping back up toward her pounding ears.

The walls twisted and turned, like a dark maze, refusing to relent for anybody. One by one, the torches let out, their delicate breath the only thing that she left behind. Her calves ached with an immense vengeance, throat throbbing against the air.

Yet she didn't slow until her legs turned to a hot liquid, and her heart pounded painfully beneath her ribcage. She found it difficult to breathe.

The air was growing thicker, the walls narrowing, and she told herself, continuously, not to fall into a frenzied panic. The hallway stretched out, and she could barely make out the faint light at its very end. And though she warned herself not to fall for such an easy escape, she couldn't help the slight sense of excitement that ran through her.

Pushing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, she sidled to a stop, fingers searching the wall for a comfortable grip. An intense heat met her face and neck, eyelashes fluttering beneath the pressure.

Her fingers trailed along the rough surface of the bricks, feet heavy on the ground as she focused ahead, eyes trained on nothing but the space before her. She trembled, though she desperately wished she wasn't, and felt the walls fall away from her touch.

With a gasp, she drew her hand to her chest, cradling the tingling fingertips. With wide eyes, she glanced around, and found that she was no longer within the school.

She was no longer anywhere, as far as she could tell.

Nothing but black spread out before her, save for that same glow that rested miles away, twinkling at her, becoming her with lazy swirling wisps of light. Serena closed her eyes, counted to ten, and told herself silently that she was just hallucinating.

When she finally peeled her eyes back open, she felt her stomach drop down into the nothingness beneath her. With quivering legs, she gave a weak attempt at stepping forward.

A door, bright and warm and enticing, glowed silently before her, sparking up blinding dark spots behind her irises, causing her skin to prick eagerly.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she shot a quick glance behind her, eyebrows drawn taut, before she slid her hand forward.

Her fingers submerged within the door, an unknown warmth spreading up her arm and wafting across her face. Slowly, she pushed her way through its smooth surface, eyes squeezed shut as the glow swallowed her completely.

She was inundated within a tingly essence, little crawling sensations creeping up and across the delicate expanse of her body. Serena held her breath and clawed at the air. Waddling her legs, she found herself floating forward, almost as if she was completely surrounded by water, hair and limbs drifting weightlessly.

Outstretched palms rested upon a rough, scratchy exterior. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, Serena pulled open her eyes, and found herself face to face with an old, rotten door. Her eyes narrowed on a large, rusted door knocker that sat patiently in the center.

Her lips parted in surprise, a welcoming warmth starting in her lower abdomen. With only the slightest hesitation, she wrapped slim fingers around the large knocker, and allowed it to fall heavily against the wood.

Serena put a good meter's distance between her and the door, waiting silently for some sort of a response.

Seconds, minutes, what seemed like eternity trickled past, and she slowly twisted around to search for another direction, but a sound, silent and quick, sliced through the air. She froze, muscles pulled taut as she swiveled back around, a cold sweep of air greeting her sweat-laced face.

A woman, plump and tiny and jovial, stood beyond the door, bangles jangling as she lifting a hand to push a thin gray strand of hair behind her ear.

Serena licked her lips, ignored the spicy sting that creased through the dry cracks that were there. "Hello."

Her words bubbled up, forming crystalline spheres, as pure and white as a pearl. She saw the woman smile, and the bubbles popped, echoing out the clear sound of wind chimes. She blinked, eyelashes fluttering as she felt herself moving forward. The woman drew closer, her kind, wrinkled face and cherry eyes beckoning her further wordlessly.

Serena lifted a delicate hand and extended it to the open doorway, the woman's own reaching forward as well.

Their palms met, and Serena eyes snapped closed, head lurching backwards as she was suddenly pulled forward, breaking through an invisible shield and stumbling toward a wooden floor. Her sore palms met the hard ground, and she bit back a groan.

But the woman was at her side, a finger to her lips, eyes suddenly emotionless and hard. Serena stood up, and watched as the strange woman bustled toward a billowing curtain.

Unsure of whether to follow, Serena fiddled with the ends of her hair, glancing around the dark, silent room.

Another bout of wind chimes ricocheted back at her, and her curiosity peaked. Slowly, she maneuvered toward the same curtain as the woman had exited, and peeled it back just enough so she could peer out.

The woman was conversing with someone, but the lack of light wouldn't allow her to see who it was. After a minute or two, she watched as she disappeared behind another curtain. The man hesitated, and Serena eyes strained against the darkness. His head looked around, shaggy pale hair swinging across his eyes. Through the darkness, amethyst eyes gazed out, and Serena's hand found its way over her mouth, forcing back an alarmed gasp.

But then he was gone, disappeared behind a bundle of flowing curtains.

Her heart pounded painfully against her temples, and she bit her tongue until she tasted the metallic tang of blood. She slowly stood to her full height, skin tingling in a completely different way from before.

Despite the pings of worry that rang throughout her mind, she slipped through the curtain and drifted on quiet feet toward the one she saw Diamond walk through.

The sharp accent of the woman cut through the thick air, and Serena used a single finger to pull back the fabric.

Diamond's back was to her, and the woman glanced up. Her eyes skittered over to Serena, a look of confusion darting across her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it became a moment in the past, and her eyes refocused on the man before her.

"I would like to appear to her in all ways. I want to penetrate into her dreams, I want to see her, and for to see me, without anyone knowing of my existence."

Serena swallowed back a tight lump that had grown in her throat, and listened as she gave him specific instructions.

"There is one condition though, Master Maddox."

Diamond's shoulders slumped noticeably, and Serena squinted to read the woman's face. "You cannot touch her."

Her stomach plummeted, eyes wide as memories of Diamond's intimate assaults flew before her eyes. She shook her head with vigor to remove the thoughts, and when her gaze had refocused, she saw that the woman had disappeared, and Diamond was making a move to leave.

Quickly, she dove behind the nearest stature, drawing slender legs to her shuddering chest, eye centering ahead.

The curtain fluttered, and Diamond's shuffling feet moved forward. Serena glanced up in time to catch a glint in his eye, before he was gone, wind chimes striking to announce his leave.

Her breath came out quick, and she moved to crawl out, but the sound of another, familiar, voice glued her back down.

"You've done a fabulous job, Madam."

Serena recognized Sapphire's voice, and she peered out, catching the two exchanging a silver coin.

The woman responded with a curtsy, and then, he was gone. She turned shining eyes toward where Serena sat, and with only a little difficulty, she submissively crawled out.

"Ah, Lady Serena."

Serena chewed the sensitive flesh of her lip, gripped little pieces of skirt up into her nervous palms. When she didn't respond, the woman gave a warm smile, and snapped her fingers. The room was flooded with light.

Serena squinted against the bright, flickering candles, and opened her mouth to speak. When nothing came, she swallowed, and tried again. "Madam," she recited from what Sapphire had called her. "What's going on?"

"Oh please, darling, call me Luna. Madam Kookay is merely a stage name." She gave another smile and gestured toward a pot of tea, of which had miraculously appeared. "Would you like a cup of tea? Today I have raspberry flavor."

Serena declined with a small shake of the head and took a slight step forward. "Please, Luna, tell me what's going on."

Luna glanced up from where she was serving herself, and fingered the colorful sash that hung around her shoulder. "Alright then, but it's quite a lengthy story, so make yourself comfortable." With the steaming tea in her hand, she began with a small sigh, "Sapphire came to me many years ago, when he was just a boy, desperate for some comfort. He came with many stories, ones about a selfish mother, and an arrogant brother. A father who never understood."

She took a seat in the plush chair in the corner of the room. Serena gathered herself on the carpet before her, folding her legs beneath her as she sat down.

"He was so fragile, as delicate as a flower, and I felt so much for him. So I gave him the comfort he sought so badly, taught him how to use a little bit of magic. I guess he assumed he could use it for his own benefit." She gave a sad smile, sipping her tea adroitly. "He caused a lot of trouble, convincing people to bend to his wishes. And when his father, the alpha, discovered this, everything took a turn for the worst. Sapphire became hated; his only comfort from the old lady who owned the fortune teller's shop. When his father died, mysteriously, Diamond was deemed alpha, over him, and he became vengeful."

Serena's eyes grew wide, and she folded her nervous palms into her lap. "So he told Diamond lies to try and get him to throw his position as the alpha male?"

Luna nodded, "He came to me one day and asked for quite the powerful trinket, so Diamond could wallow, quite mercilessly, within his own desires. He wanted his brother gone, so he could claim the pack that was rightfully his. What could I do, Lady? I couldn't turn the boy down. He's gone through so much."

Serena's throat constricted, and her mind whorled. "I never would have guessed that. Sapphire seemed so..."

At her own loss for words, Luna spoke for her, "Innocent, to say the least. Like he would never commit such horrid things."

She shook her head in mute agreement, "And what of the saying, 'in the light of the moon you strike the wolves', was that you?"

Luna gave a tight smile. "Don't mistake Sapphire's past for Diamond's problems. Diamond was just as bad, taking his position as the new alpha for granted. Using mortal woman for his own raging desires, putting his whole pack at jeopardy; he wasn't much of a leader." She paused and shook her head. "I don't blame Sapphire for despising his brother."

Serena bit her tongue, felt herself become heated at Luna's words. She felt, to some degree, like a piece of worthless meat. "So you sent me that message..." She trailed off, looking silently for an answer.

"The message proclaimed every wolf's secret. The moon may be a wolf's strongest ally, but it can also be his worst. Like Diamond, because the moon is always so potent, he was blinded by its strength, as well as his own mind. That's why you were so easily capable of stalling him." Luna set her half empty cup aside, and pushed herself up. "I'm afraid you're time here is up, Lady Serena."

Serena stood as well, confusion evident in her voice, "Stalling? But I thought Diamond would be dead after I-"

"Stabbed him? Darling, the knife, the door, this very moment, it's all a vision." Luna smiled whimsically, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes. "Now come, I don't want to ruin the time warp."

"Time warp? Luna, what are you talking about? How could it be that-"

Luna shushed her and swung her arm toward a curtain. It fluttered, and then turned into a beautiful, silver-lined gate. "Please, Lady, don't wait any longer. I'd hate for you to be late."

Serena frowned hard, but stumbled forward anyway, movements awkward as she approached the door. With a determined nod, she glanced back at the woman, "Thank you for your help."

She gave another smile, "Do not grace this old Italian woman with your kind words. After all, I'm merely a fortune teller, and people like me, well, we're never around to receive things like that." She gave a sly wink. "Now off with you. I believe you have some matters to attend to."

With her accent-laced voice hanging in the air, the door swung upon, and Serena staggered inside.

A cough sputtered up from deep in her throat, and she gagged, choking on the thick, crisp air. Another cough tore through her, and she found that it hurt, like a razor, and her hand fluttered to it. She moistened her cracked lips, bit back another cough, and stood to her knees.

She was surprised that, after her surroundings sharpened, the fire was still raging, soot slipping from the ceiling above, only to fall silently to the floor. Her eyelids burned, muscles stiff, but she pushed up from the ground anyway, legs uncertain as she struggled to gain her balance.

Serena tottered forward uneasily, and suddenly felt a tug in her stomach. Wildly, she glanced around, remembering Luna's words, but not really understanding them. And yet, she knew exactly what the old woman meant. Despite herself, she coughed into her hand, the sour aftertaste of bile clinging to her tongue.

A dull panic roused, but she fought it back and turned to spit on the ground, though it did nothing to help the taste in her mouth. Sweat trickled down her neck, and she tried desperately to straighten things out in her mind.

Thoughts raced and sizzled, and she pushed her matted bangs away from her forehead. Slowly, she maneuvered forward, using the hot material of the wall to keep her balance.

Then, through the smoke, the fire, through her own muddled thoughts, Serena heard the faint, choked sound of a cough.

Her head whipped around, temples pounding angrily in protest. But her eyes narrowed, and she saw a still figure, slumped against a wall. Something stained his face.

With wide eyes, she took a small step, and her previous panic stirred dangerously. His name crawled loudly up her throat. "Dar-"

Her shout was cut off as something linked across her neck. With force, she was pulled back, a gag racking the sore confines of her throat. An arm slinked around her waist, lips pressed to her shoulder bone. "Long time no see, Lady Serena."

She gasped, twisted around frantically, but her breathing constricted, and she forced herself to stop.

He chuckled, thumb brushing across her quivering stomach. "Now, now, just take a deep breath." He paused, pulled the chain a little tighter, and waited until she did as he said.

Serena lifted a hand and gave a weak tug at the linked chains, eyes welling as he pressed another kiss to her neck. "Why don't you come with me, I know something that will relax you a bit."

And with that lingering in the air, he pulled her backward, laughing as she stumbled over her own feet, until the smoky haze of the stairwell swallowed their existence.

Sapphire walked calmly through the house, arms knotted behind his back. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

He allowed his eyes a moment to soak up his surroundings, and he did not like what he saw.

As a werewolf, he naturally had the senses and mind to recognize an uncomfortable, wrong situation, and at that moment, he was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. Floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he maneuvered himself around a collapsed table, the walls narrowing dangerously, toying with his mind.

Taking a sharp turn, he pushed through a barrage of thick smoke, arms dropping to his sides as he faltered, ever so slightly, in his movements.

Before him stood a woman, smiling and eyes shining, even through the thick layers of smoke and intense heat of the fire.

His jaw went slack, and he rubbed a sweaty palm over his face. When his eyesight straightened out again, she remained before him, plump face positively delighted.

"Hello, Sapphire. It's been quite some time, now, hasn't it?"

Sapphire's eyes blurred a quick moment, but with a shake of the head, he was back to normal. "Madam, what... What are you doing here?"

Her tinkling, calming laughter cut through the hissing of the fire, and he found himself smiling despite himself. "Wouldn't you love to know, hm? Tell me, Sapphire, what new troubles have you caused lately?"

He blushed, forgetting about all of her teasing comments in past time, and shook his head sardonically. "Nothing's really changed, Madam, I just..." He paused and contemplated his next words. "I've been chasing my dreams, just like you said I should, all those years ago."

She laughed again, but it was hasher, sharper. "Sapphire, you know I love you dearly, but please, how many more lives do you have tinker with before you're satisfied?"

His eyebrows arched in surprise, and his jaw worked to come up with an answer.

A pudgy, pale hand stopped his excuses cold, and Luna peered at him through skeptical eyes. Then, expectantly, the floorboards groaned beneath unfamiliar weight, and Sapphire spun around, teeth glinting against the light.

Before him stood a tall, brusque man, chiseled features drawn taut as he eyed Sapphire, his own canines barred. But by the time he looked back, Luna had disappeared.

Darien progressed forward, startlingly fresh blood streaking down his face. "Who are you?"

Sapphire arced a single brow, and retied his arms behind his back. "Do not waste your breath, Darien. I know what you want."

Darien stretched his fingers, but stayed put, licking across his teeth. "Tell me where she is."

Sapphire eyed the man, examined his face with a careful eye. Then, he smiled. "I'm not entirely sure," when Darien made a move forward, he held up his hands. "But I think I can help."

Serena struggled against Diamond, kicking and thrashing and pounding her trembling fists at anything she could reach. And all the man did was laugh, pulling her along like an old, ragged teddy bear. But she didn't dare speak, would never give him that satisfaction of hearing her distraught voice.

He had brought her out into the forest, allowed her to lash in his grip. It didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to let her get away again. The moon's beams filtered through the thick leaves, casting jagged shadows across the ground.

"I have somewhere we can go and be together, for all eternity." He stroked the underside of her chin with his thumb. "We can make sweet love, and have a beautiful little child."

She whimpered, gave another attempt at the chain. He merely smiled.

"I love you, Serena. I'll treat you like the royalty you truly are." He inhaled the lingering strawberry scent of her hair, and sighed. "Can you imagine us together, little puppet? Forever?"

Serena's eyes welled with hot tears, her throat tight. But still, she didn't say anything.

Diamond wiped at the fresh streaks on her cheek, but only succeeded in smudging the soot that was there. "Oh, you poor thing. You're filthy. When we're alone, you and I can take a long, soothing bath together." He placed a kiss to her temple, held her closer to his body, let her feel his arousal.

Her eyes grew wide as he pressed intimately against her, and looked frantically about. All she could see was darkness.

Then, his hand found its way to the swells of her chest, and she screamed.

The moonbeams quivered in her eyesight as she slipped beneath the chain, catching him off guard, and darted from his reach. Panic bulged precariously beneath her skin, pounding against her temples. The chain glittered in his clenched fingers.

Serena caught a look of surprise as he stared at her, but it just as quickly toggled to anger. "Don't push my temper, Lady." He took a hazardous step towards her, eyes wild in the dimmed light.

She stepped away, fingers tightened into little trembling fists. She eyed him, allowed herself a moment to examine his body.

His fingers clenched and unclenched around the chain, knuckles white. "Don't do this to yourself." His voice reached her ears slowly, crawling in and circling her brain. "Don't make a stupid mistake."

Serena remained frozen, leveling her eyes with his, shining orbs pinning him down. Silence stretched out around them. Luna's words filtered through her mind.

Suddenly, it all seemed like a game.

Lita paced, running agitated fingers through her hair. "We have to do something."

Nephlyte reached for her again, but she shook free of his grasp. He sighed. "Lita, darling, don't make it harder than it is."

She spun around to face him, fingers pulled into fists. "Don't even try that on me, Nephlyte. You must think me crazy to ever believe that they're... they're..." she cut off her sentence, ears perking and nose flaring. "Do you smell that?"

Around her, everyone froze, glancing around into the darkness. Using the slim streams of light, they each paused, and looked over toward a gap in the forest.

A twig snapped, and the world froze around them.

Darien stumbled out into the clearing, hair matted to his forehead and eyes feral. But they slipped into a look of confusion as he glanced at the group, brow crinkling.

"Jadeite? Nephlyte? Lita?" His voice was incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

He smelled of sweat and burnt wood, and Lita began to run to him, but stopped short. "What happened to your face?" She glanced around, eyebrows drawn. "Where's Serena?"

His dark eyes looked at her for a moment, and she took a step away, watching as his lips pulled downward. "He took her."

Amy gasped, arms constricting painfully around her daughter's waist. "But... But you were supposed to go in there and get her! Everything was supposed to be-"

Darien growled, a deep, intimidating sound that had them all cringing. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Time doesn't wait forever. I've got to go."

Jadeite stepped up. "We'll come with you then. As backup."

He shook his head, pressed a frustrated finger to his temple. "This is personal. Very personal. And for all I know, right now, he's taking Serena farther away. The longer I wait-"

In one swift moment, Lita pulled him sharply down, angry eyes glaring into his own. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Serena is our friend, too, in case you haven't quite noticed. If you think for one moment that I'm going to sit back while you go off and try to defend your dignity," she paused, searching his eyes quickly. "You've got one hell of another thing coming."

He peeled her fingers off his shirt and held her wrist tightly. His voice was ice. "Let me get something straight, Mrs. Maughan. This has nothing, whatsoever, to do with my dignity. That man, Diamond," he spat the name as if he took a spoonful of sour medicine, "took Serena away from me. Stole her. And for you to imply that she's merely a trophy to put on my bookshelf is appalling."

"Darien," Nephlyte stepped forward, movements defensive. "She never meant it like that. All she was trying to say-"

He silenced him with a look, allowed her hand to slip from his grasp, and she drew it to her chest, eyes wide. He shook his head, "I love her. Contrary to what your beliefs may be, I have the capability to love. And right now, she's stuck with that man, doing who knows what, and I'm not going to waste another moment talking nonsense." The cobalt color of his eyes shone in the darkness. "You're desire to help can wait." His words hung heavily in the air, weaving through the tree's branches to touch the moon. "And I can't, I won't, let anything happen to her."

With one last piercing glance around the group, he darted off, padded footsteps greeting their ears just a moment before it disappeared.

* * *

_review._


	15. Chapter 14 and Epilogue

**Of Vengeance and Beauty  
**Chapter Fourteen + Epilogue  
By: Sailor Raspberry

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard stuff; don't own Sailor Moon or its characters (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, ect. ect.) But, I do own the plot + storyline.

**Author's Note: **This is it, guys. V&B is offically complete. Please, read through and don't forget to see my final notes at the end. Thanks to all for sticking with me through this long journey!

* * *

Sapphire walked calmly, stepping carefully over twigs and leaves and objects of the sort, face placid beneath the milky glow of the moon. The cool air felt consoling against his heated skin, and at the moment, he would take whatever kind of comfort he could get.

He was about to face the epiphany of his plan; what he'd been fighting for. Though it had not spun out in the exact way he had thought it would, he was quite pleased. After all, his brother had been foolish, a simple pawn that tried to trample over his procedures. And he would be the one coming out triumphant.

A frown curved his lips anyway, marring his forehead with unpleasant wrinkles. A tiny, reasonable voice jabbed at a sensitive point within his mind.

It was his brother.

Sapphire clenched his jaw, fingers curled into fists. Yes, it was his brother, but whether or not he could be considered that anymore was as a mystery.

A mystery that he knew could never, no matter how much he would like, be solved. The thought coiled deep in his stomach, and he had to stop. His feet, his mind, the very blood in his veins boiled to a complete stillness.

Because it was his brother.

Sapphire shook his head, fingers pushing against his temples. Blood pulsed wildly beneath his palms, and he suddenly felt cold.

It was a firm coldness that brought a deep, burrowing guilt.

Darien was uncontrollable. He knew it, savored it, he welcomed the wild that irked beneath the skin, the fur, the bones. He was pure wolf, from his mind to the heart and right down into his very soul. Human senses, feelings, hopes, were gone. He did not want them back until he got what he wanted.

And that was bloodshed. Pain.

Death.

Twilight was slowly giving way to a meek dusk. The surrounding area was shaded blue, withholding whispering promises deep in the folds of the leaves as the world soaked up the remainder of night.

He weaved, mindlessly, through the trees, relying on instinct as a compass. Each stride, each movement, each heartbeat sent powerful shudders of muscle flexing beneath his skin, and his being quivered with the pure essence of it.

It had been a long, long time since he let himself loose.

And what perfect timing he had.

Little clouds of dirt hazed up around his paws, and he barred his teeth, becoming one and whole with that wild, untamed side of his life. The side that refused, under any circumstances, to back down, to give up.

To let something happen to Serena.

The thought flickered at the front of his mind, fluttered into his veins and tugged right at his heart. For a moment, he felt pain. A sharp, unattainable pain that started from his chest and seeped to the skin.

But he didn't falter; he couldn't, because Serena needed him. And he couldn't let anything, absolutely nothing, happen to her.

Because he needed her, too.

Serena's throat was dry, tongue thick and swollen in her mouth. The last few remaining stars winked down at her, and she wondered, silently, how they could possibly be so blissful at such an inconvenient time.

And yet she was glad for that one comfort, because that was the only thing she had. She would take whatever she could get.

Diamond's expression flip-flopped into a smirk, lips twitching at the corners and eyes flashing to a sickly blue. Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept an upturned chin, looking for some spare time as her mind whirled. For a brief moment, she felt a tug in her chest, and she curled her hands into tight fists to ease the uncomfortable feeling. But it did not help; it simply spread, little pinpricks of feeling that seeped out of her pores and onto her face.

Diamond's smirk grew. "What's the matter, hm?" His eyes bore an amusement that sent her blood cold. The chain, still held in his grip, twinkled. "Scared? I would be, too, if I were in your position."

Serena clenched her jaw, meeting his mocking gaze with a glare. "Don't act so confident. You speak as if you're someone I should fear."

Her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage, forehead marred with sweat as he contemplated her words. A slow, malevolent realization inched across his face. "Serena, darling," he switched the chain to his other hand, twirling it around and around his index finger. "You have no idea."

And then, with one powerful flick of the wrist, the links bit into the side of her check, drawing a shocked, anguished scream. Diamond laughed, riotously, mocking the blood that spilled from her skin, deriding her as she stumbled backward, one hand pressed to her cheek. Her knees ached, and she sank to the ground.

Her trembling fingers met the sticky liquid of her blood, and with wide eyes, she looked up at him. Her breathing had gone ragged, skin pale.

"Are you scared now?" He took a step forward, catching her blue gaze. His voice rose in pitch, "Are you, Serena? I would be!" And he laughed again, recollecting the chain into his palm.

Serena struggled to her feet, covered in dirt, tears straining in her eyes. She did not answer him.

He took another step toward her, eyes frozen. "My brother, not too long ago, told me of a story. About this unmistakable, undeniable magic. And I believed him." He whipped the ground at her feet, and she jumped backwards. "But I don't anymore. I don't need to. I have all the magic I need."

The chain caught her neck, wrapping around, tightening until she dropped back to her knees. Diamond was still laughing. "I have all the magic I need, right in the palm of my hand."

He pulled, hard, and she gagged, lurching forward, tiny hands reaching up to pull at the metal. "Diamond," she rasped out, clamping her eyes shut. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Of course I do. I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill that idiotic lover of yours."

Serena made an angry noise in the back of her throat, and she began to struggle against the chains.

He smiled, a numbing, delirious tilting of lips, and then he was before her, wild eyes glaring into her own. "You made the wrong choice, picking him. Completely, utterly, totally wrong. You could have had me. Could have." He struck her across the face, and the sizzling pain burst down her neck, but she blinked and let her vision refocus on his face. His canines where glinting through the light of dawn. "It's a shame, really. We could have done so many things together."

Serena felt her throat closing, eyes darkening, the world slipping away. She was suddenly afraid.

She was afraid that the last thing she'd see would be him.

Little bursts of light painted spots of color on her vision. Blood was pounding through her veins. The sun inched its way above the horizon, turning the sky to purple, orange, pink.

Her eyelids fluttered, brushing against her damp cheeks. The world twisted, and for the length of a heartbeat, she considered letting go.

But something stopped her from doing so.

"Diamond!'

The chain slackened, and Serena struggled to turn towards the gathering of trees.

"Sapphire?"

Her mind whirled. What in the world had possessed him to come here?

He stopped in the clearing, and his eyes burned with emotion; his fingers were clenched, mouth drawn tight, shoulders pulled back, and he looked unafraid.

Diamond chewed the side of his cheek, staring at his brother. Around them, crickets chirped the remaining darkness away.

"I need to tell you something." Sapphire took a few steps toward him. "I've wanted to tell you something from the moment you took one look at her." He nodded his chin in Serena's direction, and her eyes grew wide.

Diamond's toes curled, but he persevered, grabbed the woman at his feet and pulled her up by the nape of her neck. "You betrayed me, Sapphire." His eyes burned a fevered indigo. "I had counted on you, and you took alternatives and stabbed me in the back." His last worlds were harsh, choppy, and it sizzled through the air.

Sapphire pursed his lips, letting his voice hang among the trees. Then, after his slow, deliberate contemplation, he spoke again. "Let us get this straight, just for this one time." His jaw was squared, and for an instant, he resembled someone, from long ago. "You are no brother to me. You have lied, cheated your way through everything. And I don't want to deal with it anymore."

Another stretch of stillness.

Serena was breathing heavily, stiff against Diamond's calloused palm. Her stomach began to churn.

"Do not question what I have done for myself." Diamond's fingernails dug into her flesh, "Do not think you have the upper hand here." His smile sparked as it curled across his mouth.

Serena felt her chest clench, tongue poking out to moisten her cracked lips. Overhead, the sky slowly turned from black to grey.

"And if you think, for one fraction of a second, that I will pity you because you have no one left, have no one to treat you like the weak, spineless piece of meat that you are, then you are mistaken, Sapphire. Horribly, horribly mistaken."

A bird began to sing in the distance, and the two pairs of eyes met across the clearing.

Diamond dropped the chain, and it sizzled and writhed on the ground, before it dissolved into the dirt. Sapphire never broke his connection.

His fingers inched to the front of her neck.

"If anyone should be pitied..." Sapphire decided to refocus his gave overhead, as if he was trying, desperately, to reign in a foreign emotion. "If any one person on the face of this God forsaken planet should be pitied, you would be first in line." His ears perked as the almost silent noise of feet shuffling across the ground reached him.

Diamond must have heard it too, because a deep, feral growl tore from his throat, and he grabbed Serena's neck, hard, fingertips flaming orange as he pulled back, flesh against his body.

The sun was pushing its way into the sky, igniting the atmosphere into a brilliant shade of blue. Diamond's growl simmered into a hiss, but his fingers never slackened around her neck.

Serena gasped as oxygen struggled to gain entrance into her lungs, a burning sensation licking the underside of her heart.

She felt the muscles of his chest contract as sunlight drenched across fallen leaves. Her heart gave another yank, and she closed her eyes tight. Her mouth parted, and she could no longer breathe.

Sapphire watched as his brother gasped, skin a ghostly white. To his right, a black-coated animal stepped out into view, fur glistening with sweat, muscles rippling with each solid step toward the two in the clearing.

Sapphire tilted his chin upwards, breathing in the fresh morning air, eyes staring up, blindly, at the drifting white clouds. Behind them, the faint outline of the white moon still fought to keep its existence in the atmosphere.

Serena's blood pulsed through her veins, throat contracting as Diamond struggled to keep his grip on her. But, again, like the persistent tug of a child on a mother's arm, her heart lurched.

He began to cough, a retched sort of thing that tore from deep in his lungs, and he suddenly grabbed her around the waist, as if he finally realized something, eyes a sickly pale blue. "If I go down," came his hoarse whisper into her ear as fresh oxygen burst into her chest, "then I'm going to drag you down into the pits of hell with me."

Serena clenched her teeth together, looking around frantically, and that's when she saw him. Her eyes grew wide, and then she realized what her heart had been trying to tell her.

But, though his eyes were a vibrant cobalt blue in the newfound sun, he was not concentrating on her.

And then her waist burst into pain, as if her very flesh had caught onto fire.

She screamed, so in pain that all she could see was white, convulsing in Diamond's grip, veins throbbing, and she thought, at that very moment, that she wasn't going to make it through. She thrashed, but he would not let go, and the burning sensation was so great, so immense, her vision hazed, her ears clogged, and the only thing that reminded her that she was still alive was the persistent beating that pounded against her skull.

Sapphire clamped his eyelids shut the moment her tortured cry met his ears, and he could no longer bear it, and tears began to prick at the edge of his eyelashes.

Diamond's skin felt like fresh embers, and smoke, as dark and as black as the night sky had been, curled from his pores in rippling bouts of clouds.

Yet, he kept hold of her, because he knew that if he couldn't have what he wanted, then no one, absolutely no one, would either.

Serena's head fell back, as if all the fight had been drained from her. Her body was falling limp, and her vision blurred dangerously.

And that's when he attacked.

The pain slackened, barely, and she fell to the ground in a heap of sobs and wretched tears, limbs loose and muscles futile.

Diamond writhed on the ground, caught between agony, remorse, and complete, utter hatred. He stared up mutely at the creature above him, the corded muscles of his neck quivering as he fought desperately against the pain.

Darien, canines bared and glittering, stared down hard at the worthless man beneath him. He thought for a moment, contemplating whether to spare him.

And then he remembered all the suffering he had caused, not only in his life, but in Serena's.

Diamond's eyes were wide and wan, and Darien growled, muzzled inches from the man's face.

Serena was gasping, tears streaming down her face, neck smoldering red, and she craned her neck around.

Blood splattered across the ground.

She pressed a scalded palm over her mouth, tongue dry and stomach clenching. She sobbed again, slowly pushing herself up off the ground. Her legs felt unstable, but she still fought to find her balance.

A few yards away, Sapphire stood, eyes focused ahead, unseeing. Serena approached him slowly, breath heavy in her body, and she saw that he, too, had been crying.

She reached him, anchored out a trembling hand to touch his still shoulder. He looked over at her, carefully and slowly, as if he was noticing her for the first time.

He took in the blisters on her neck, the burn marks on her clothing, the dry, caked mud and blood on her face. "Ms. Lockeheart," he whispered, and around him, birds chirped, animals moved, the sun burned brightly with its own life in the sky. "I am sorry... for all that you have been through."

She caught his gaze, held it, and she saw the pain there.

"I forgive you," she whispered back, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

His throat tightened, lips grew tight, and he could do nothing but sink to his knees, bury his face into the crook of his elbows, and sob, body shaking with each desolate tremor.

Serena felt her chin quiver, her heart clench, and she fell down beside him, encasing his trembling shoulders into a tight, sorrowful hug. Together, they sat there, lament in the silence.

Darien sat back on his haunches, watching, wanting to go to her and show her the comfort he had for her, but he resisted.

Something told him that the two of them needed each other, right then, more than she needed him.

Lita was the first to recognize them, and she came sprinting, hair bobbing and eyes brimming with emotion. Her arms caught Serena tightly around the neck, and though she winced, she hugged back, smiling. "We were so worried," she whispered into the crook of her collarbone. "We've been sitting here for hours."

Serena curled her fingers into Lita's sleeves, forehead pressed into her shoulder. She could not find any words, and she hoped that everyone would understand.

Nephlyte and Jadeite stood side by side, noiseless, but their mouths were pulled into small, noticeable smiles. "Do you think everything's over now?" Jadeite murmured.

Nephlyte nodded, shuffling his feet a bit. "Yes. I do."

Darien stood, shaking his nappy head of hair. His shirt was drenched with sweat, clinging to the expanse of his body. The two men approached him, faces solemn. Darien tilted his head forward, in quiet penitence, and they understood, bowing their heads with him.

Sapphire advanced to Zoisite, face damp with raw fervor. "What are we to do now?"

"I'm not sure," he ran a hand through his sandy curls. "Start fresh, I suppose."

Sapphire bit into his cheek. "I presume you're right."

Zoisite touched the crown of his daughter's head as she wrapped her arms around his leg. She looked up at him, confused. "Daddy," she said, "why is everyone so sad?"

His lips arched into a tiny grin. "Well, darling, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say that you won't understand until you're older."

Amy tilted her head to the side, watching. "I do think we all could use a bit of rest." She smoothed down her blouse. "It has been a long, hard journey."

Serena stepped away from the group, back to them all. "Then let's all begin with a new circle." Her voice echoed around them. "Right now, we need no past."

Everyone stood in complete silence, eyes turned toward the light, and they all glowed in the golden rays of a burning sun.

When they were finally alone, her skin clean and his heart completely swollen, she cupped his face in her bare, red palms and kissed him, eyes closed and lashes cluttered with glistening tears.

He brushed her neck, warily, fearful that she would be sensitive to his touch, but when she pulled away, she met his gaze squarely.

Darien felt no regret at that moment as he examined the bruise on her lip, the gashes and cuts along her cheeks, the angry red blisters ringing her neck. They had been through so much, and for her to still be in his arms, kissing him and entwining their fingers together, he figured that could be as big a miracle that life could give him.

Not that he would let her get away, anyhow.

He bent her into the mattress of their bed, movements soft and gentle, and he watched as her blonde hair fanned out over the white sheets.

His lips feathered to her jaw first, then to her eyelids, absorbing those castaway tears as they cluttered along her lashes.

"You know," she whispered against his mouth, just before her caught her lips. "When I first came here, I never would have thought to fall in love."

Dairen paused, exploring her crystalline eyes. "Let's just say that things happen for a reason."

She smirked. "Alright. But I have a feeling that this thing," she stopped and began to fiddle with his shirt, "it didn't happen by mistake."

He dipped his head and kissed her, pouring his emotions into her, and she accepted it with an open palm and an open, beating heart.

**Three Months Later**

"Mina, sweetheart," Lita took her hand and led her through the yard, "there's someone I would like you to meet."

Mina bounced into step with her, curious. "Who is it? Is it someone nice?"

Lita laughed. "Actually, it's my son." They came to a stop. "Malachite, sweetie, will you come here?"

A tall, slender, pale-haired child turned away from a group of friends with a look of distress. His eyebrows drew together in frustration as he approached. "Yes, mom?"

"Malachite, this is a new student of ours. Her name is Mina."

His young mind could not contemplate what she was proposing. "That's awesome."

Lita smiled. "And I would like you to, you know, show her the ropes. Tell her how to survive Cryptid Academy."

He nodded slowly, "I guess I could show her some stuff."

Mina's smile was shy. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She fell into step beside him as they strolled away.

Lita turned away with a smirk. "Well, that takes care of that."

Serena watched silently from the window of the dean's office, curled fists placed on the flare of her hip. A silver wedding band sat snuggly on the fourth finger of her left hand.

She turned around, and her hair glowed a pale blonde in the late afternoon sunlight. Touching the edge of the desk, she looked around, and she couldn't help but think back, to the time Darien had stolen a huge part of her life.

She couldn't control the smile at the thought, either. Turning away, she picked up the vase sitting on a bookshelf and brushed the soft red petals of a rose. She blinked carefully and watched as the velvet curled against her tickling fingers.

A soft knock on the door ripped her away from her thoughts.

"Serena," Raye peaked her head into the doorway, before stepping fully into the room, one frail hand pressed to her rounding belly. "A letter's just been delivered. I believe it's for you." She placed a piece of carefully folded parchment into her open palm.

"Thanks, Raye," she examined the seal. "Hey, how's Amy doing?"

Raye leaned against the doorway. "So far, she received a boy with a scraped knee, a girl who felt like she was going to throw up, and Nephlyte, who had a bloody nose because it's allergy season." She touched her fingernail to her lip. "I'd say she's doing pretty well. Everyone's raving about the new nurse and how kind she is. And Zoisite, well, I've never met anyone so interested in astronomy." Her eyes sparkled. "They fit in just fine, don't worry." Raye stepped halfway out, "And I hear Darien's hunting around for you. Apparently, there's a rumor going around among the girls that a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired teacher is you-know-what."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Raye."

She flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder. "I'll tell him I saw you." She winked and turned away, smiling.

Serena waited until the door was closed tightly before returning back to the letter. The seal was something she couldn't identify, but she slipped her finger beneath it to crack the wax.

Her eyes skimmed over the paper once, taking in the writing, before she decided to read it through thoroughly.

_Ms. Lockeheart,_

_Or, shall I call you Mrs. Repens, now? Congratulations on your newfound matrimony. I wish you the best of luck._

_I write to you from Venice, Italy, my home. My family is long gone, unfortunately; disease has taken them. But, I remain strong, much like you. And there is a man in my life now, so I am not alone in starting my new verve._

_I keep this letter short for one reason. Words cannot always be the way of communication. Something tells me that you are a special woman, and you will understand what I mean._

_Possa la luce del sole il tuo percorso._

_Until next time,_

_Madam Luna Kookay_

_P.S. Sapphire wishes to send his regards. He, too, has started anew, and has found a flame to ignite his fire._

Serena continued to stare at the paper in her grip, and after a long moment, she smiled.

The doors swung open, and Darien strolled in, his eyes bright. "I bring good news!"

She tilted her head to the side and questioned him, "And what is this news you speak of?"

He took the letter from her hands and placed it on his desk, backing her up against its sharp edge. "Well, I wasn't sure at first, because I thought maybe it was just a misreading, but..." He knelt onto his knees before her and pressed his hands against her stomach.

Her insides knotted at his touch. "What are you trying to say?"

Darien nuzzled his head into her abdomen. "I think you're with child."

She entwined her fingers into his hair, lips pulled upwards. "I think you're right."

He lifted his eyes to hers, and he was glowing. "I think it might be a boy."

"Or a girl," she found his hand and brought it up to her lips. "Or both."

His eyebrows shot up. "You think?"

She nodded. "But let's not worry about that right now." He stood and leaned against the desk beside her. "Do you think you could tell me what this means?" She picked up the letter and pointed to the line. "I'm not very good with Italian."

Darien read the line. "Possa la luce del sole il tuo percorso." He frowned a little, thinking. "May the light of the sun be your path."

Serena smiled and pushed away, strolling back over to the window. Darien followed. As she pulled one open, the cries of young children chasing each other around the courtyard flooded into the room. She smiled, watching the teenagers lounge beneath trees, legs stretched out and faces filled with bliss.

Darien draped his arm around her waist and tugged her to his side. "Something tells me you know more than I do."

She shrugged and angled her face to him. "I might. But does it really matter?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms completely around her hips. "No, not really."

Carefully, he began to tilt her backwards. She gasped, surprised, and grappled for his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Her back met the floor, and he followed her down, taking her hands in his. "Does it really matter?"

His breath tickled the scar on the side of her neck. She gasped. "No," her palms pressed flat against his shoulder blades. "Not really."

"Good."

Darien gripped his wife's hand and squeezed, capturing her lips a moment later.

Above them, a beam of sunlight slanted into the room, dying the bookshelves a pleasant, lovely orange.

The rose petals fluttered as a burst of wind quivered across the walls, and one broke off, drifting through the air.

Their fingers met again, across the sloping expanses of their bodies. The sun reflected off the windowpane, soaking their skin in warmth.

The rose petal picked up again; it floated out through the window, and into the world beyond.

_End._

* * *

**Final Notes: **Guys, I just want to say thank you to everyone who waited for this final chapter. I know that I've been awfully late in completeing it, but I did! And a special thank you to those select few who contacted me and asked where this story was going. Because of that, it inspired me to get it moving again. You know who you are!

Hopefully, you all enjoyed this finale; I really tried my best, and I hope it exceeds everyone's expectations. And yes, I do realize that ending with Serena pregnant is a bit cliche, but understand that it was bound to happen eventually.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Make sure you all keep a look out for my next story; it's kind of a secret, but if you're curious, check out my other two stories: **You Scrimmage Me **and **Unspoken**. It'll be somewhere along the basis of those.

With my final regards,

Anne  
(Sailor Raspberry)


End file.
